Simplicity my ass
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Two lovers drawn back together by a broken rail, a jealous Rey and a determined Viper, a smitten Jeff Hardy and a shy Storm and a gentle bubbly Jamie trying to tame a monster, Simple right? Nothing is ever simple, ever.
1. Battle lines already drawn

**A/N **So this is the sequel, hopefully you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 1 Battle lines already drawn**

John headed into work early the next morning, anything to shake the memory of last night. For the first time in a year, he had gone out on a date and even though John hoped for the best or at least a spark, the entire night was like living in a wide awake nightmare.

"So Cena, how was the date?" Randy asked swinging that giant arm around his neck. Randy was glad to hear his friend was out there again only in Randy's opinion, he was going in the wrong direction. He should of been going up some sort of hill, to a house that looked haunted, and inside he would find some sort of psychopath with silver eyes. _That_ was the right direction.

"I can sum it up in one word, annoying" John muttered going to the main locker room to put his gear away.

"What was annoying about it?" Randy asked sitting down at the table stretching his lean frame.

"Well it started out alright until I realised something" John shut the locker and sat down with his friend. He wanted to say that he was happy and he had moved on, but that wasn't true, his feelings for Raven were still there, they had just been pushed so far down inside him, he figured it would take heaven and earth to retrieve them.

"Whats that?"

"She was an idiot" John rolled his eyes "Seriously, dumb puppies were smarter than her."

Randy chuckled, more glad that his date sucked, hopefully he would open his eyes and realise what almost everyone else realised. His perfect woman was up the hill, in the haunted house and had really awesome silver eyes. "Well at least you got sex out of it Cena"

John rolled his eyes again "It was like havin sex with a damn pillow, I might as well of just taken the pillow and jerked off on it, at least it would of been more fun"

Randy cracked up laughing again as Shawn came in, "Thats one way to do it Cena"

"John havin sex with pillows again?"

"No, but apparently she may as well been one, or at least had one spare"

Shawn laughed as Randy went on talking, "You know what you should do, go and see Raven"

"No" Shawn cut in, his voice hard and that smile vanishing, "I don't want you near her Cena, not after what you did"

"What did he do?" Randy asked innocently, as if he didn't know. Randy too, got the HBK death-glare.

"When he moved out without warnin, it broke Raven's heart and after all she did to make it a great living environment for him. Keepin her sisters under control and going out of her way to be friendly, somethin Raven doesn't do very often, if at all, and you just turn around and leave without sayin good-bye, you deeply hurt her and I'll be damned if you're gonna do that again"

John kept the sigh of relief to himself, Shawn clearly didn't know that Raven was more than a flatmate, he thought that her broken heart was due to him leaving without saying good-bye, in a way it was but the picture was bigger than that, and thankfully Shawn didn't know.

"Thats why John should go back, say he's sorry and catch up and I could go with him" Randy suggested, that Viperous smile back on his face.

"Why the hell would you come?" John asked, "What reason could you possibly have for coming?"

Randy chuckled wickedly, "One reason, six letters and begins with an I"

"My name has five letters you idiot" Iziah growled from the door, "Why doesn't it shock me that you can't spell?"

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked surprised, he figured Izzy would only arrive if something was horribly wrong.

"I'm here to borrow your drill"

"Why?" Shawn asked slowly, not liking this one little bit. "Use your sister's drill"

"Oh no, the last time I touched her tools, she stabbed me in the hand"

"Why do you want the drill for anyways?"

"Because Randy Orton keeps staring at my tits and I wanna drill his fucking eyeballs outta his pretty little head"

"All I heard was, I'm pretty"

Iziah ignored him and went on to her father, "I need to drill a hole in the skull and our one is broken"

"What?" Shawn looked at her in horror before it clicked, "For work, the drill is broken at work"

"Yeah, at work" Iziah said slowly, "Anyways the drill?"

"Yeah you can use it but at least clean the blood off will you?"

"I will, well Raven will"

"How is Raven?" John asked quietly, hoping that she was at least happy. That look on Izzy's face told the entire story, Izzy still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done. Not that John had forgiven himself.

"Happier now that you're gone. So Dad is this drill at your house?"

Shawn pulled himself up, "No its with me, I've learnt my lesson with both you girls, never leave tools out for the taking"

Iziah flopped down in a chair, "Well you get it, I'm gonna sit here and dream about ways to murder Randy without anyone finding the body."

Shawn laughed, hoping that she was joking. He didn't want to leave Izzy alone with them but then again it could be a good thing, John would think twice about going near Raven if he knew the full extent of Iziah's psycho rage.

"So Iziah, how are you?" Randy asked nicely, what he didn't realise and neither did John, was Iziah's stupidity was only an act. Everyone seemed to bare themselves to you if they thought you had nothing between your ears. Iziah tended to get the answers she needed just from letting people think that she was as dumb as a sack of wet cement. Right now, she saw right through Randy's pathetic attempt at being nice. If thats what he even called it.

Instead she looked at them both evenly, those eyes fueled with silver rage. "I'm only gonna say this once, if either of you come on my property, you're gonna be leaving in a body-bag. Raven isn't interested Cena, and you" She looked dead at Randy, "Well I plain just don't like you"

Shawn came back in record time with the drill, "Here you go Izzy, you can go now"

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember what I said, I'd hate to have to kill you," Iziah laughed at herself, "Who am I kiddin? I'd love to be the girl responsible for taking out John Cena and Randy Orton. Thats like a dream come true!"

Shawn shooed out of the room, wanting to get her away from them as fast as possible.

_Battle lines had been drawn. _


	2. Yay!

**A/N **Ok, so obviously not all Raven/John based, enjoy!

**Chapter 2 Yay! **

As soon as Jamie was done with her course work she flew straight to her laptop and loaded up the net. Since John moved out, his friends stopped coming round, which meant if she wanted her Kane fix, she had to watch Raw, Smackdown and videos on the web. Since Raven told her that maybe they could be friends, Jamie had been praying extra hard for some sort of way to reach him. She had tried the social networking sites, but they all turned out to be fakes, at least thats what Jamie thought, they were all perverts telling her to take her clothes off and do naughty things to herself, Jamie instantly clicked them away and hit delete, the _real_ Kane wouldn't be like that, he would at least offer proof that it was the real him, or at least say please. Jamie went straight to _Google Images_ and typed in his name, her face lit up when she saw pictures of him, some with his mask, some without. They were like gold to her bright blue eyes.

"Jamie! Have you finished your course work!?" Raven shouted up the stairs,

"Yes! Now I'm lookin at pictures of Kane!"

"Ok, you have two hours before bed, make sure to check your e-mails!"

"Ok!" Jamie hollered back going back to her picture hunting. Jamie was just happy that Raven wasn't in the cupboard anymore, it was hard to talk to her when she was in there, like she was an adult, Jamie was told the reason why John had moved out and why Raven was in the cupboard, it made Jamie sad. Raven was the greatest person ever, well the greatest _female_ ever, how could anyone hurt her? Instead of just hating John right off the bat like Izzy did, Jamie decided that there was probably something she wasn't getting, like alot of things. Jamie minimized her Kane window and went onto _Facebook_, she loved that sight, it was the only sight where she could catch up with her friends and post weird things and people would just think she was joking, they wouldn't see her obvious injury. Jamie only had three friends on _Facebook_, course friends, Billie and Trina, and some no-one pretending to be Kane. She only left him on there because he was never on, and if he was on, it was when Jamie was asleep. Jamie put the window down and went back to her Kane pictures. Looking around the room, making sure no one could see her, she typed _Kane naked_, to the search engine. Lots of pictures came up making Jamie's eyes pop, so many naked Kanes on the net she thought she had suddenly died and went to heaven. Jamie didn't think they were the real Kane but still it would work for a while, until her brain couldn't deny the truth any longer. Her other screen started flashing, Jamie giggled at it as she clicked on it, it was probably Trina wanting to talk about Zak, the 'cute' guy from course, Jamie didn't think he was cute, she thought he was annoying, now Kane, Kane was cute.

_Jamie?_

_Yes? _Jamie looked at it puzzled as this un-known Kane started to talk to her.

_How r u?_

_Good :) and you?_

_Really good, very sore but good_

Jamie just looked at the screen, waiting for him to start asking her to get naked and do things to herself, it was weird because 'they' didn't want to be on camera, 'they' just wanted to see her, 'they' would even say if she was a fan like she claimed then she would do it, Jamie wasn't _that_ silly, mainly because Iziah told her that if she was ever in that situation to not do it and tell her and she would kill them. Well she didn't listen but she didn't tell Izzy, incase it was the real Kane and Jamie didn't want him murdered.

_Jamie? _

_I is here, _

_:) _

_Um no offense Mr Kane sir, but who are you? Because me is sorry but I dont believe your the real Kane_

_Y?_

_Y what?_

_Y dont u believe its the real me?_

_Because your awesome! Y waste time talkin 2 me, altho i admit I am pretty awesome, with really long legs lol_

_lol yes u r awesome & pretty, and I don't consider it time wasting, this is actually the best thing to happen all night _

_lol now i feel special, but I'm sorry I still dont believe, me is sorry :( _

Nothing came back and Jamie's face fell, what if she had doomed it and it was the real Kane. No, that was silly, she knew how busy wrestlers were after all her father was one.

_Devilsfavouritedemon666 , type that into your instant messenger_

_K_

Jamie loaded up messenger and quickly typed in the address, _Devilsfavouritedemon666 has been notifyed about your invite. _Exactly two seconds later another message came up, _You are now friends with Glen Jacobs_.

_Jamie I'm about to send you something but I ask you not to scream, I've got a little bit of a headache. __**Glen Jacobs would like to video chat, do you accept? **_

Jamie clicked yes and the second she did, her hand flew to her mouth to keep in her shriek, Kane smiled gently waving at her. Now she no longer had to type which was good because her hands were sore and she could no longer concentrate seeing the real him.

"It is you! The _real_ you! This is awesome!" Jamie whispered excitedly, she didn't want to make his headache worse.

"I told you it was," Kane chuckled, he loved how her whole face lit up, her blue eyes dancing. The little bit of weird reasoning resounding in his skull, there was nothing wrong with being friends with Jamie, a harmless friendship was all it was, as long as he followed the rules then what he was doing was only weird, and not all out wrong.

"Sorry Kane, but I had other yous saying it was you and they weren't and I just thought you were another fake Kane."

Kane chuckled again, "What kinda weird things did they ask? Like a sacrificial lamb?"

Jamie giggled making her whole developing young body jiggle, Kane barely kept his eyes on her face, he gave himself a mental pat on the back. He had managed it somehow.

"No they wanted me to get naked and do things to myself, it was weird"

Kane kept the shudder of pleasure to himself, picturing her naked and touching herself was really going past the rules. Way past the rules.

"Yeah, I can see why that would be weird"

"So how come you have a headache?"

"Too many headshots, Daniel Bryan is a prick"

"Yeah I know and he looks like a goat, you should of just kicked his face off"

Kane chuckled again, glad that the conversation was on something safe, "Believe me I tried. So how have you been?"

"Good, I passed my last course exam, three more and I'm done, yay!"

"Interesting, what are you studying?"  
"Geography mainly, I love countries"

"Have you travelled much?"

Jamie smiled brighter, "Not as much as you I bet, but I've been to seven countries all up"

"Nice, which ones?"  
Jamie scrunched her face up, she had a song for remembering her countries but she didn't really want to sing, "Japan...China...Somoa...Hungary...Turkey...Russia and...Canada"

"Wow, so a wide range then?"

Jamie giggled, "Yeah it was my birthday present from Raven"

"How old are you out of interest?" Kane knew he should of asked that from the start but in a way he was trying to delay that, at least in his head she was old enough for this not to be weird. Plus he didn't want that evil number 16 to float at him.

Jamie giggled "I'm eighteen, is that old enough?"

"Old enough for what?" Kane really didn't want to know what her next words could be, because so far he was doing very well keeping his mind in safe territory.

"If I tell you, you have to promise that if you say no, then you will at least take your shirt off"

_Why the hell did you have to say that you beautiful blonde bombshell? Kane...stop it_ "Ok"

"Old enough to be your friend?" Jamie asked hopefully, being friends with Kane was far beyond her wildest dreams.

Kane lifted his shirt up for her, "Yes Jam, we can be friends"

He knew that was wrong, but seeing her face light up was worth it, he put it back down in time to see Jamie clapping happily.

"Yay! We're friends and I saw your chest! Best night ever!"

"Jamie! Bed!" Raven shouted up the stairs, "You have course tomorrow!"

"I gotta go Kane, will you be on tomorrow?"

_Fuck yes! _"I'll try my hardest Jam, Goodnight and sweet dreams"

"And you too Kane"

Jamie logged off and slipped into bed, her veins rushing with excitement. Kane was her friend! A girl like her couldn't ask for more than that, although if he asked Jamie would give it some serious consideration. As soon as she shut her little eyes she was in Kane land. The best place on Earth.


	3. A man don't quit even when he should

**Chapter 3 A man that don't quit even when he should**

Randy looked to Shawn patiently while he cracked up laughing, not something Randy usually did but he thought that he'd let Shawn get it out of his system.

"Are you done?" Randy finally asked as Shawn tried to stop his laughter, "Seriously Shawn, what _are_ you laughin at?"

Shawn straightend up and looked Randy in the eyes, "I'm sorry, its just funny."

"How is me liking Iziah funny? Thought maybe you'd be pissed at that"

Shawn kept the giggles to himself, "Well I would be pissed but then I remembered something really really funny"

"Which was?"

"Izzy would chew you up and spit you out." Shawn cracked up laughing again, "You think your the a-pex predetor, trust me your a harmless kitty compared to that girl" Shawn paused for a moment, "And Rae now that I think about it, funny how the Bella's think their a deadly duo simply because they switch places every now and then, they are nothing compared to what my girls have gotten up too during the years."

"That bad?" Randy asked liking the sound of Iziah even more, and Raven but she was firmly John's and since she had proved her loyalty to John he wasn't about to take her away.

"Oh you have no idea Rand, Iziah and Raven are the sole reason I have as many grey hairs as I do" Shawn chuckled again "Which is why you and her ain't gonna happen, she don't like you and that won't change"

"What makes you think she don't like me?"

"Because I don't like anybody, thats why" Iziah grinned from the doorway, drill in hand. "Dad, your drill"

"Thanks Izzy,"

"You know I've just realised that if I start talking about you, you show up, wonder if that'll work tonight when I'm alone in my hotel room, alone and very horny"

Iziah gave a small cough "Sorry, I just threw up in my mouth a little bit at that thought"

"It doesn't intruige you at all?"

"No it doesn't and I'll thank you not to stare at my tits"

Randy gave her that smirk as she passed the drill to her father, she was inches from her, "My eyes sweetheart, I'll look where I want"

Iziah smirked her own devious smirk, drawing up her hunting knife "My knife and I'll stab what I want"

Shawn grabbed her arm and pulled her away, he prevented that knife making a bloody mess, "Oh no you don't girly, I don't want you going back to prison, Storm can't defend you this week, she's busy"

"You were in prison?"

"Yes douchebag, I was in prison." Iziah shot an annoyed look at her father as Randy went on.

"What were you in prison for? Fraud? Tax evasion? Prostitution?"

Iziah whipped round and punched him straight in the windpipe, spluttering Randy collapsed to the floor. He wasn't dying sadly, just a little winded.

"Iziah! Can you not punch my friends!" Shawn yelled, more annoyed that Iziah just shrugged it off.

"Dad tell your friends not to call me a whore,"

Shawn was about to open his mouth but quickly shut it, it looked as though Randy had dug his own grave without even knowing it.

"I thought so" Iziah smirked before heading out and hopefully never to return.

Shawn lent down beside his friend, helping him back to his chair. "I should of said that if you want to keep body parts in tact, you won't call her or her sisters anything to do with being a whore."

Randy coughed and spluttered trying to get back his breath, now he liked her even more which was weird because Randy hardly liked any female these days.

"See this is why I think you and Izzy isn't gonna happen. Maybe you should quit while your still alive"

"Maybe" Randy breathed out knowing he was lying, Shawn knew it too but he could hope that Iziah would deter him just by being herself. It usually worked with other men. And people in general.


	4. Storms abrewin

**Chapter 4 Storm's a-brewing**

John dumped his stuff inside and went straight to the fridge, after such a long flight he was hungry. Hungry, horny and lonely. Pushing the last two aside he made himself something to eat. He was just glad he had managed to avoid the rain, now it was really coming down. According to Randy, they were meant to be having a storm, something the Viper hoped for, he loved storms. John wasn't so much of a storm-lover, it kept him trapped inside and away from the world. Once he had made the biggest sandwich he could he instantly sat down on the couch and just listened to the storm brewing. His mind to skipped to Raven, like it always did, it was weird how much he found out after the fact, of course he knew stuff about her while secretly dating but John found he learnt more about her during this break-up. He missed her more than he had ever missed anybody, even more than Liz. John found that he loved being on the road away from Liz more than he did being at home with her, but while he was with Raven, he hated being away from her. He hated leaving but able to come home to her was always worth it. John shook her from his head, he simply had to move on because he had closed all doors to Raven, and if he hadn't Iziah would be waiting on the other side ready to kill him. John couldn't blame her for being angry, afterall he was the one to call it off and hurt Raven, but then again Raven didn't exactly stop him from leaving when she could of. John knew that was a cop-out but it was the only thought that let everything be justifyed even for a second. After he was done with his sandwich he relaxed back on his couch and just listened to the rain and wind. So far it wasn't much a storm, thank God, last thing he wanted to deal with was broken property. It wasn't the most glamourous of places to live but it was still a roof over his head and thats all he really needed. With his plain one bedroom house, no one suspected that John Cena lived there, afterall wasn't he meant to be living in some sort of awesome mansion? The plain house was enough to fufil the simplest of needs, having a stable roof over ones' head.

John picked up his cellphone as the message alert came in, he couldn't help but hope it was from Raven, instead it was from Kathy, dumber than a sack full of dumb puppies Kathy.

_Hi! How are you? _

John just looked at the message wondering how the hell he was gonna get out of this one.

_Blunt honesty has never failed me, sure people get hurt but in the long run they wind up respectin you for at least bein honest_

John smiled at Raven's words, he remembered the exact setting she had told him that. They were in his bedroom just hanging out and talking, he asked her why she was so blunt all the time and she looked at him with those wonderful orbs and said matter or factly _Blunt honesty has never failed me, sure people get hurt but in the long run they wind up respectin you for at least bein honest_.

He knew it would hurt especially since it was rejection done through text but he hoped that she would at least be thankful for his honesty.

_Sorry I'm doin this through text Kathy but I'm not interested, I'm sorry John Cena_

_:( Well at least you told me before I got too attached, bye John_

John didn't bother texting back, what was the point especially when he really didn't care. His phone rang and that groan of annoyance rang through his vocal chords, heaving relief he found it was Randy and not Kathy.

"Hey Randy, how are you? Its been so long" John joked half-heartedly, at least Randy found it funny.

"Very funny Cena, but I have some great news"

"Which is?"

"I fucked Iziah!" Randy let out a chuckle "At least thats what I'll be saying in a few weeks"

John rolled his eyes, the last time he saw Randy this obsessed with a woman it turned out she was a whore, not that Iziah could be accused of that but still the obsession itself was enough.

"Randy have you ever thought that her rejection and hatred towards you isn't some sort of hard-to-get, she actually may hate you?"

Randy waved it aside "Women love me Cena, and Izzy is no different, I bet she fucks like a goddess"

_If she's anything like her sister, then yes_, John kept that to himself, "Randy, I'm serious, Iziah really doesn't like you, she doesn't like any of us, not after what me and Rey did"

"Don't change the subject...Wait, what did Rey do?" Randy asked clearly interested now. Whatever Rey did, Randy wouldn't do.

"Don't matter"

"John tell me or so help me God I'll start talking about a certain naked woman" Randy knew that hearing it would torture John all night because he wouldn't be able to get it out of his head.

"Fine. I'm not sure of the exact details, but apparently they got together while he was seperated from Angie and then she said that nothing else would happen until the divorce would happen, then the week he was away he got back together with his wife and he waited the whole week to tell her"

Randy didn't get it, "So she's mad because he wanted to give his marriage another go?"

John let out a sigh, this conversation wasn't helping anything at all. "No she was pissed because it felt like he only told her because he was snapped out, it was like he was going to keep her hanging around like a string for him to play with when he got bored"

"Which would make her a whore" Randy concluded, already he knew never to call her that again. His windpipe couldn't take another sucker-punch. "Didn't think Rey would do that but then again, its always the nice ones"

_Blunt honesty has never failed me, sure people get hurt but in the long run they wind up respectin you for at least bein honest_. Those words burst back into John's head, "I'm pickin that being bluntly honest would be the only way to get through to Izzy,"

"Thought girls hated the truth all the time, like when they ask does my ass look fat in this?"

John laughed as another memory came to mind, Raven had asked him that once, she had new pair of jeans and that question popped up, he didn't want to lie so he told her the truth, yes they did. John expected a blow-up fight for which he already had his arguement ready, instead Raven kissed his cheek and took them off. She would return them tomorrow for ones that didn't make her ass fat.

"What chu laughin at?"

"Just something Rae said, anyways I'm still gonna say blunt honesty, just adjust the tone"

"Sweet, right I'll let you go, I'm in the middle of my Iziah related search, seriously you have no idea how many people acutally have that name, its weird"

John let him go, barely holding his tongue about the info he had, he still had Iziah's number. No way was he going to give it to Randy especially if he wanted both him and Randy to keep living. John shut everything up and headed to bed, as always alone but at least it wasn't with someone as boring as Kathy. John stripped down and settled into bed. He lay awake and just listened to the weather, now it was picking up. The loud banging and crashing was enough to pull John into a distracted sleep.


	5. Damage

**Chapter 5 Damage**

For the first time in ages, John had a peaceful Raven-free sleep, at least he could thank the storm for something. Its banging and crashing seemed to wake him just when she entered his thoughts, waking up he'd roll over and fall back into a dreamless sleep. He wasn't sure if he was greatful or disappointed, seeing Raven in his dreams was about the only way to see her, all other forms of contact seemed to be lost. Pulling himself up he pulled on some clothes and went in search of breakfast and coffee. John usually didn't drink much coffee but like with everything else, he learnt to love it. The clear sky put him at ease, the storm was finished with destroying everything in its path. In painful silence he ate his breakfast and just listened to the birds outside, at least he could have a day of solitude. At least thats what he hoped. After breakfast and a shower, John went out the back to get some fresh air.

"Oh son of a bitch!" John looked at the only part of his shambled house he actually liked, the wooden decking, he liked the feel it gave to the house, well thanks to the stupid storm the railing and deck had barely survived, looking at it he decided it fit him perfectly, it looked how he felt inside, cracked and broken. Sighing John went over the damage deciding that he would have to face the big bad world and call in a guy to fix it. John wasn't exactly the handyman type, it was a little weird to him actually, give him a broken car and he could fix it with his eyes shut, give him a hammer and nails and he would wind up nailing his hand to something. John didn't know any building companies off the top of his head so he did what anyone would do, he went to the phone book and rung the first building company his eyes spotted. When the receptionist answered her soft voice made him think of Raven again, so soft gentle. John shook himself and went on with his point, by the end of it he was happy to be off the phone, his builder would be here in about half an hour, that gave him time to lock everything up, leave some instructions and money and stay the hell out of the way, right now he couldn't be bothered dealing with people.

_Meanwhile *dum-dum-dum*_

Raven was more than happy to get to work, for the first time in ages she was actually working a normal job with normal hours. After saying goodbye to Bobby and the life of hunting bad guys, she decided to put her handy skills to work. It wasn't hard to find work and pretty soon she was so wrapped up with work that her mind forgot all about John, well at least between the hours of nine a.m and five p.m. In a way she did miss the hunting, the thrill of the chase, bringing bad guys down but then again, at least with her current job she didn't have to worry about who would be trying to kill her this time. No longer did she come home from work battered and bleeding, no longer did she fear that today was the last time she did anything.

"Morning Rae" Jill the receptionist smiled at the young girl, "How are you?"

"Fine, well as fine as I'll be Jilly"

The older woman gave a slight chuckle as Raven settled into her desk to get some paper work done, it was all she could do between jobs.

"Well hello sexy, how are you?"

Raven looked up to her newest sexual harrassment case, Marco the office sleezebag. Raven had already told him no in several ways including punching him in the testicles, but he didn't seem to understand. Raven was so annoyed that she was very close to getting Iziah down here to sort it.

"Fuck off"

"Whoa! Whats with the attitude? Just wanted to say hi"

"And I want you to die, sadly we all can't have what we now can we?"

"Raven?" Jill interrupted much to Ravens gratitude, Marco should of been thanking her, Raven was very close to putting his testicles back into his windpipe. "We have two jobs up at the moment, one with Mrs Klineman and one with a Mr Stewart, your choice hun"

"Mr Stewart, I can't take anymore of Mrs Klineman's tutting at my work"

"Marco looks like you've got Mrs Klineman"

"There you go sleezebag, go have sex with her, she might knock off a few dollars, although with your skills I wouldn't pay full price anyways"

Her fingers drummed the steering wheel happily as her lips whistled along to the radio, hopefully this broken rail and porch would keep her busy for the rest of the day, that was another thing she liked about this job, she could stretch it out to make it last as long as she wanted, sometimes she took hours, sometimes she took minutes it would all depend on her mood. As soon as she got out she saw the note on the front door telling her to head round back, instead of opening the gate like a normal person, she just jumped right over it, even Raven didn't know why she just didn't open the damn thing. Mr Stewart wasn't around so before she made her presence known, she surveyed the damage, it looked a lot worse than it really was.

"Raven?"

She didn't want to look up but being human betrayed her and her eyes cast over John, "John?"

He gave a nervous chuckle "Thats me, or so I'm told"

"Your Mr Stewart"

"And your my hunky builder"

"Yeah I guess so"

For the longest time they just stood there and looked eachother, neither of them knew what to do or say, a new for both of them, at least the afternoon looked very promising indeed.


	6. Melted ice

**Chapter 6 Melted ice**

Years may as well of passed, it seemed like that before John finally said something. "If this is too awkward" His sentence couldn't even finish, how was he meant to end it? She didn't intervene to help, she just looked up at him, those silver orbs waiting for him to go on. When she decided that he was finished, she opened her pretty little lips.

"Nope, I'll just get started" Raven was happy to turn away from him and continue with her survery, anything not to look at him. Looking at him, even on television bought back all that lust and need, she had managed to evade for so long and now here it was standing in front of her with a broken porch.

"Well I'll be in here if I'm needed"

_You could always just get naked, Venom stop it_ Raven couldn't help but giggle, her thoughts as random as life itself. John pretended he didn't hear her, if he didn't hear it, he didn't have to question it. Going back inside he decided that going out was over-rated, why not just stay home and watch the pretty builder re-pair his porch. John shook his head, clearing his head of that thought, he wasn't allowed to think that anymore, he had no right to have those thoughts anymore. Watching her get set up and start working bought a smile to his lips, usually it was the lonely housewife watching the toyboy hunky builder, now the lonely housewife was him and the hunky builder was a beautiful psychopath who looked like she would be more comfortable knocking someone out with a lead pipe. John kept watching, her limbs stretching and piling everything back into place. Watching her display her craft was nothing short of interesting, she knew exactly what she had to do, he had to get closer. He kept leaning forward, her body coming closer to his vision, further and further until his foot slipped and he almost went through the kitchen window.

"I can think of an easier way to go through a window if thats your only intention today!" Raven called out, that smile trying to hide. John blushed as he finally had his reason to go outside and talk to her.

"I guess I forgot it was there"

"Whatever you were lookin at, must of been damn fascinatin" Raven shrugged going back to her work, why was she talking to him like he was her friend? According to the expert on men, (Iziah with a sledgehammer) Raven should hate him. Looking at those blue orbs and dimpled grin, it was hard to hate John. Besides at one point they were friends, maybe they could be friends again. Raven could always do with more friends. So far her count was at two, barely.

"Yes. Yes it was"

"Well as long as your almost window trip was worth it"

The words ran out and the silence hung over them like cloudy fog, "So Raven, how long do you think it'll take?"

Raven finally looked up at, she wished she hadn't the moment she did. Was it even possible that he got somehow _more_ handsome? No, it was her brain playing tricks on her out of sheer boredom.

"That depends on you, if you want it done fast I could have it done today, if its a lax job, a couple of days maybe"

"Well theres no rush on it, so take your time"

"Couple of days then" Raven took a breath about to say something, anything that would make him stay and talk to her. Instead fate decided to play 'lets piss Raven off a little" that jumbling phone made her clench her hammer so tight in her hands,

"I best answer that, its probably Randy being annoying"

"Well I'll be out here, working"

John quickly got off the phone, it wasn't that hard to hang up on Randy. Just when he was about to go back outside he stopped, she was working and he really shouldn't disturb her, especially when interrupting Raven during work was like interrupting Randy during sex, not something you're able to do twice because you will be murdered. Instead keeping note of the window, he peered at her through the glass. Watching her really was a thing of beauty, John had to give it to her, she was very good with her hands. That sly smile on his face was only acceptable because she couldn't see it, the way he remembered it Raven was very good at using her hands, mouth too if he recalled right. Around lunchtime, he was finally granted with another excuse to talk to her, banging the door open he looked to her as if they didn't have history, as if just looking at her and recalling past nights was turning him on.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"Nah, I've packed a lunch"

"At least have a drink, you're sweating like a pig"

Raven couldn't help but laugh "Randy been teachin you pick up lines again?"

"If he did you wouldn't be on the porch" Yes, he regretted that, the moment it popped out of his mouth he wanted to shoot himself with her nail gun, it would be a lot less painful way to die.

"Watch it, I'd hate to have to twist you up like a pretzel" Raven laughed lightly sitting down on the porch, a fresh glass of water in her hands. John instantly took a seat next to her.

"You know if some other woman said that I'd laugh, but knowin you, you'd give it a shot"

Raven laughed again, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. Why they couldn't be friends or at least civil was still in her head, right now it seemed perfectly natural and normal. "Yeah I'm startin to think thats my problem, can't really be friends with someone once you've twisted them into somethin edible"

This was exactly what John needed, sure the lust factor was killing him but he took that as a good sign, she still drove him insane with wanting that could only be good. But sitting here with her and laughing at weird jokes, it was like old times. Silence folded over them again ony this time it was comfortable, the birds and light wind made up for the lack of speaking. John finally sucked up his courage, he could only pray that it didn't ruin anything.

"Raven, I know I'm well over due but I am sorry" His voice softer than silk and his eyes focusing so hard on the hedges, she thought that would combust.

Raven took a deep breath and hoped that nothing else would come of this, at least not until she had finished her work. Gently she laid a hand on his knee,

"Its ok. Lets just leave it where it belongs, in the past"

John couldn't believe how easy she let him off, or maybe she was just tired of the obvious, you can't change the past so why let it torture you.

"Raven?" Iziah waved her hand in her face again, annoyed that she had been like this since getting home two hours ago. Raven hardly said two words when she got in, she just went straight to her room, got changed then came out to fix dinner. Raven didn't eat, she picked but now she was actually hungry. Toast sounded like the only option and now Iziah was waving her hand in her face, taking her away from Cena infueled nakedness.

"What?"

"Are you ok Raven?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your trying to put dry wall in the toaster"

Raven looked down and sure enough there was no bread in her hands, "Sorry bout that"

"Are you ok?" Iziah asked again clearly worried. "You've been actin funny since you came home from work, is that asshole annoying you again?"

"No Izzy, I'm just tired" Raven managed to get out looking for actual bread.

"You know what you need" Iziah started making Raven grunt in annoyance, she knew where this was going.

"No I don't need _that_, I need certain people to leave me alone and let me toast my drywall in peace"

Iziah put her hands up in defence "Fine, I'm goin out anyways, will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine" Raven finally noticed her sisters tighter than normal jeans and tighter than usual black shirt, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going with Adrian and Gary to that bar down the block"

Raven looked at her sister as though she was insane, "Iziah, you realise that thats a gay bar right?"

Iziah rolled her eyes "Of course I know that, Adrian and Gary want to scheme on hot men and I wanna play darts in peace and possibly talk to the only lesbian I like, Malia. Don't wait up!" Izzy cheered sliding out the door. Raven still couldn't believe that she was going to a gay bar, at least hopefully she'll stay outta trouble. With any luck. Raven at long last made her toast, free of dry wall just as her phone dinged. Opening it, she dropped the plate on the floor making the loud crash resound around the room.

_Good seein you today can't wait for tomorrow, I never thought I would like storms :) John_

Raven just stared at it afraid to move incase it vanished and she had to face the fact that she really was going crazy.


	7. Where's the draino?

**Chapter 7 Where's the drain-o?**

As soon as she got to the bar with her friends Adrian and Gary, Iziah left them to mingle with the bar boy and went to play darts. Iziah felt more comfy around gay men, they left her be and just let her play her game in peace, of course all she had to worry about was the lesbians, but they backed off the moment they knew she was straight, women always understood a lot better than men.

"Hey Izzy!"

Izzy turned around and gave Malia a hug, Malia, a very proud lesbian was the only lesbian that Iziah liked, she was just like any other girl until you found out she liked other girls.

"Hey Malia, how are you?"

"Good" A blush crossed her slender Asian face, "I thought you might want some company seeing as how Adrian and Gary are busy scaming on the bar man."

Iziah laughed glancing at her friends, Gary with his mini afro and dark skin. Adrian tall and skinny and incredibly flamboyant. It wasn't un-usual that they ditched each other. "Yeah I could always do with a movin target"

They played darts for a while, just talking and laughing. In a rear miracle of sorts, Iziah actually wasn't drinking, she had decided that Adrain and Gary would be pissed enough for her, and possibly she would be the one having to drag them home. Iziah was in the middle of a girly infuelled chat with Malia when she noticed him, sitting at the bar with his friend talking about something she obviously couldn't hear.

"OMG! That explains so much yet so little" Her whole face lit up with glee, her eyes dancing. "This is just too perfect! It explains so much yet so little"

Malia looked to her friend very confused "What are you talkin about Iz?"

"You know how my sister says that you have to be careful with your words because they can really hurt people? Well with the info I have I'm totally gonna forget she said that" Iziah pumped her fist in the air like this situation was the right time for fist pumping. Malia followed her gaze across the bar to the tall, tanned tattooed man sitting with his friend. Iziah couldn't take her eyes off Randy, seeing him, Mr-gotta-sleep-with-every-woman-I-encounter sitting in a gay bar was like christmas.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this far more than I should"

_Across the way..._

Randy looked to Cody again, "C'mon Cody, I thought this would be like your ultimate environment"

Cody gave him the darkest look he could muster, after being heart-broken and badgered by Randy, the last place he wanted to be was here.

"I don't wanna be here Rand, I would rather be asleep"

Randy rolled his blue orbs annoyed, "Look I know it sucks that he left but it's been a while and you need to move on"

Cody said nothing and just sipped his drink "Look I'll stay here but I'm not gettin picked up, however I will drink"

"Hello sweet thing"

Randy looked at him deciding that maybe words were the best course of action "I'm straight, but he's a hundred percent gay, try him"

Thankfully for Cody, mystery man went away and left him in peace to drink. Randy scanned the place to see if he could see anyone else that might be good for his friend, and thats when he saw her, playing darts with some Asian girl.

"Well that explains everything now, thats a damn shame" Randy kept watching her and the longer he stared the more disappointed he became, Iziah in the middle of a gay bar, giggling with an Asian girl was all the picture he needed, Izzy hated men because she liked girls.

_Back to Iziah_

"Izzy I don't think you should go pickin fights with him" Malia tried to warn her but she knew it was useless, Iziah only listened to her sister, Malia may as well be talking to herself.

"I'm not gonna pick fights with him, I'm just gonna tell certian people that he likes men, it explains alot actually" Iziah started bouncing up and down with excitement, ruining someones life or image always made her happy and glow with glee. Iziah let out a breath as though she had just come down from sort of orgasm, "I think I need a smoke after that"  
Iziah lent against the stone wall, smoke in her mouth, tiny hands patting her pockets for her lighter. She swore she had it this morning but for the life of her she couldn't find it. Starting at her breasts she patted down her entire pocket trying to find it. A slight flame came to her face, that tattooed hand shining in the light.

"Wanna light?"

Iziah lent forward to the flame and lit her smoke, once she was sure it was litten she glared at Randy, people helping her wasn't somethng she liked, well she didn't like Randy helping her. "So Randy Orton in a gay bar, that explains everything"

"I'm not gay" Randy sat down on the wall next to her, he couldn't explain that feeling he got when she slid away from him, she sled as far as she could without falling off the wall.

"So why come to a gay bar with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, although I can see why you come here"

"I came here to play darts,"

He raised his eyebrow at her, "If thats you lesbians are calling it these days"

Iziah rolled her eyes shaking her head, those loose curls falling around her face, "Yeah whatever, you've litten my smoke now you can leave"

"Is there a reason you're such a bitch?"

"Yes, you're talkin to me, thats why I'm so bitchy"

Randy didn't say anything, they just sat on the wall having a smoke. Iziah wouldn't say it but she liked the company, when his mouth was shut.

"So are you going to thank you?" Randy finally looked at her,

"For what?"

"You wouldn't be having a smoke if it wasn't for my lighter"

Iziah butted her smoke out and stood up "Fine I'll indulge you Mr-Legend-killer, thank you for the light, you saved my life and I'll never ever forget it, even on my death bed I'll be forever thankful that you gave me a light."

She went to go inside but Randy grabbed her arm, before Iziah could re-act her lips were crushed, his mouth softer than it felt, her body trembling from the ground shaking that came with his lips.

"Your welcome Izzy"

Iziah got home still trying to spit the taste out of her mouth, Raven pulled herself up from the couch and looked at her sister, still spitting out imaganary tastes.

"What happened to you?" Raven asked as Iziah started digging under the sink for something to wash out the taste.

"Hey wheres that stuff you use to clean the sink? Drain-o?"

"You're not swallowin drain cleaner Iziah"

"But I need it!" Iziah protested, "I need to get the taste of Viper outta my mouth"

"What?"

Iziah sighed standing up from the sink, a bottle of drain cleaner in her hand, "He kissed me, I don't even know why"

"I'm still stuck on Randy Orton being at a gay bar"

"Apparently his friend needed some wing man or something, anyways he offered me a light, we exchanged insults and then he kissed me and thats why I need the drain cleaner"

"You're not drinking the drain cleaner" Raven took the bottle off her sister "I'm not driving you to the hospital again to get your stomach pumped, it'll only get Dad more upset"

"You know this is all your fault"

Raven just looked to her sister confused, "What the hell? Why is it my fault?"

"You took my lighter!" Iziah stamped her foot, "If you hadn't taken my lighter then he wouldn't of had the chance to come outside and annoy me"

"Izzy that doesn't make sense, and I didn't take your lighter"

"Yeah whatever" Iziah muttered going down to her room, this was the worst night she had experienced in a long time, it was comforting that she could still feel something other than raw hatred. What her brain did next made her want to stab herself in the head, her brain skipped to images of Randy, holding her again, kissing her with the passionate force he had done outside the bar. His soft lips barging into her raw sense of love and hate. Those bunching muscles against her nimble body.

"Stupid men and their stupid soft lips, stupid people kissing me when I really didn't want it, where does it say on my body, please kiss me Randy, I would really enjoy that" Iziah kept muttering as she pulled off her gear to get ready for bed. Throwing her black shirt on the floor, she kept muttering. "Why did he even kiss me anyway? I don't recall saying please kiss me Randy. Wait? No I didn't say that" Iziah took her bra off, a tiny silver weight falling across her toes, "Damnit" Iziah cursed loudly picking up her silver zippo.


	8. Something to think about

**A/N **Just a little bit of filler, lol enjoy!

**Chapter 8 Something to think about**

Before work Raven dropped Jamie off at course, it was a ritual reserved for when Jamie was running late, which seemed to be quite a bit lately, Raven suspected it had something to do with Kane but she didn't say anything, she had her own head issues to deal with.

"Have a good day Jamie"

"Bye Raven" Jamie said cheerfully grabbing her books and making sure she had everything. Jamie wondered into her classroom and took a seat, her course was like college but down a level, each member of the course had some sort difficulty, it meant that Jamie could still get the degree and chances as everyone else but surrounded by people like her.

"Hey Jam" Billie took a seat next to her, Billie had SASS, (short attention span sydrome) which is possibly why she and Jamie got along so well.

"Hey Billie, how are you?"

"Really good, hey look I what got" Billie showed Jamie her hand where she had drawn a smiley face. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Did you know that Kane likes strawberry ice-cream? Weird cause I always thought it would be chocolate, but no its strawberry, weird"

"You were talking to Kane?"

"Yeah," Jamie shrugged like it was no big deal but still held that grin "We were up talking last night, I kinda forgot that we had course today, I am so tired."

Billie giggled, "Was it the real Kane or was he askin you to get naked"

"No, which is weird, I thought that he was going to ask that but he came out with what happened to my brain"

"Did you tell him?"

Jamie gave her a look, "Of course I didn't, I'm more than aware of what he would say and do."

"You don't know that" Billie said genlty "Hey look a light!"

Jamie giggled "I noticed that before but didn't want to say anyting"

"But" BIllie tried her hardest to put the subject back on track "You don't know that this 'Kane' would react the same way"

"Yes he would because everyone does, I'm just some little freak with an injury, its weird how some people can just change on you so fast"

Billie shook herself again "No, if its the real guy and he likes you for you then the moment you tell him about your injury, it should be alright"

"I don't know" Jamie chewed her lip un-certainly, Kane had asked more questions about her and she found herself hiding the answers, people seemed to accept that she was different but the moment they found out how it happened and why, they instantly changed and for some reason just didn't want to know her anymore. "What if I tell him then he decides I can't be his friend?"

Billie looked at her puzzled "Sorry Jamie I zoned out, what did you say?"

"Do you think he would still be my friend if I told him?"

"He would have to be really evil if he didn't and I'm not gonna lie, I like the cut of his jib"

"Me too" Jamie giggled settling down to finish her course work, she could only hope that Kane would accept the truth because there were many people out there that didn't. It saddened Jamie to think that there were people like that in the world.


	9. What else is there to do?

**Chapter 9 What else is there to do**

Raven tried to work slowly, she really did but as slow as she worked she couldn't deny the obvious, she was almost done. Working slowly meant banging in a nail then having a smoko break which consisted of two smokes and two coffees, and still she was finished. She didn't want to leave so soon but she had no choice, the job was done so she had to leave. John came back through the gate, it was a little after eleven in the morning but he had lunch in his hands anyways, he was hungry and he knew Raven would be, she never seemed to stop eating.

"Thought you said a few days?" John asked noticing his porch was all done, better than ever he realised, this time it looked like it would hold during a tough storm. He hated it was done, he wanted more time with her.

"Yeah I know, I guess I don't know my own skill" Raven shrugged packing up her gear, "So I guess this is good-bye"

"Well technically you're still on the clock, so maybe we could have lunch or watch a movie?"

Raven wanted too but she had too much good sense in her, if thats what you would even call it, her job was done so she had to go back to work and get another task to complete.

"Sorry John, but I'm done so I gotta go"

John took her hammer and began to pull up nails, not all the way but enough to make it obvious that she wasn't done.

"You know I could always just hammer them back in"

"Yes you could" John looked at her, hammer still in hand. Pulling up nails was the most he could do without messing it up.

"You're just gonna pull them back up aren't you?"

"Pretty much" John flashed her a dimpled grin, "Look you're clearly not finished, its only four nails Rae, you could always do it at five to five"

Raven couldn't help the sly smirk, technically speaking she wasn't finished with work and until those four nails were back in place, she didn't have to leave. "Alright, you win."

"Good, now I'll get some lunch on along with coffee, but only if your nice"

Raven giggled as she took her work boots off and followed him inside, she took a seat on the couch while he made some lunch and a hot coffee. It didn't take John long to fix some food and their coffee. "So do you enjoy working in fixing stuff?" John asked setting everything down.

"Yeah, I love using my hands"

John chuckled, "Yes I remember, sometimes I remember extra hard, if you know what I mean"

Raven giggled, "Thank you for that info, I really needed that"

"Of course you did, thats why I told you"

They ate their lunch, talking as though they hadn't been apart, talking as though past heartbreaks didn't happen and everything was right where it was meant to be. Raven set down her coffee cup which had been refilled for the third time.

"Well I guess I should bang down those nails"

John sighed inwardly, if she really wanted to leave then he couldn't exactly stop her. Well he could always use excessive force but that probably wouldn't help anything. As the thought entered his head, that banging pounded through his head, Raven was already finishing her work as he thought about tying her to something so she couldn't leave. John went outside, at least he would say goodbye and already he was scheming on breaking something else so she would have to come back.

"So I guess you're leavin now?" John asked trying to keep it together, he couldn't help it, it wasn't as though he would never see her again but it sure felt like it. Before she could leave John found himself crossing the porch and taking her in his arms, silver pools peered into cloud blue, closing the gap his lips pressed to hers. Raven lost herself, the moment his lips touched her's, everything was given up for his lips. Raven closed her arms around his neck pulling him closer, that scent invaded her body like an attacker, leaving nothing unscathed and every inch of her surrended to his touch. A groan left her vocal chords, his body pressing so hard against her's, she was afraid they would suddenly become one. Raven broke away needing oxygen and space to think about what was about to happen next. John dipped his lips to her's again, those soft lips begged for him to touch, touch and never stop. His lips slid away for a moment, down her neck and along her jawline. John kept nibbling her skin, earning little moans of pleasure. Her phone started to ring causing annoyed grunts to come out. His eyes pulled back to reality, hurt resounding as she looked to the caller ID, Iziah. She could ignore that at least for now. Flipping down the lid and chucking the phone by her tools, she pulled those lips back to her's. Seizing the chance, he took her hand and pulled her inside to the bedroom. Raven flopped down on the soft bed, John resting on top of her. His lips pulling more emotion than he reaslised. Every kiss was making the obvious blare at them. John undid her buttons, more soft skin aching to be touched. He pulled back and lifted the shirt away, her bare breasts making him smile with agreement, thats exactly how they should be, bare and free of restraint. Running his tongue along jaw and down her chest. Her breathing barely able coming straight, his tongue seemed to have gotten better, she wasn't sure that was even possible but somehow it was. John kept gliding down her body until it hit the belt line. Kissing her slender belly and belly jewel, those buttons to her shorts popped out of place, almost by themselves as if they knew his intentions and they weren't welcome right now. Raven half sat up and started pulling at his clothes, it was torture sitting back and doing nothing, more torturous than his soft loving kisses. Once they were both naked and nothing stood in there way, John smothered her again, his body rising and falling on her's, even that blew her mind to that place,

"John" Raven managed to gasp out, "Please, can't take it anymore" Her eyes held so much it was hard to name them all, begging, wanting, need, red hot love and forever sparked passion. John took his time, not wanting to forget an inch of this, the future was un-certain at this point and he needed this stored to long term memory. Raven pulled her body back and arched her back as he slid inside her. Everything grasping and stretching at once, John stayed still for a moment, just allowing his brain to register what was going on. When he couldn't take it anymore, he moved, slowly at first but pretty soon his body was moving faster and faster. Raven pulled her body up meeting his almost dangerous thrusts in mid-air. When she couldn't take the pleasure any longer, she let herself fall into the pleasing abyss, her hands on their accord touching and grasping his body in need, his shoulders, arms and chest all passing beneath her fingers, John gave a last thrust pushing them both over the edge at once. He let her ride the shock waves to another pleasing end, when he had regained himself his eyes just looked into those ashy pools, somewhere deep inside he found himself, he never thought he would find it but clearly he did.

"I should go" Raven said softly, "I really do have to get back to work"

John let her get up and pull her clothes on, he didn't want to let her go but obviously he had no choice. When she was dressed he took her wrist gently "Come back"

"What?"

"After work, come back"

Raven lent down and kissed his lips gently, "I'll see"

When she was gone he flopped down on the bed again, he hoped she would come back because in those eyes he found himself and he knew that he wasn't the same without her, somehow she had become a part of him and without her he just wasn't whole.


	10. New neighbours

**Chapter 10 New neighbours**

Storm made it to her apartment just after three in the afternoon, the day at work already melting away as she turned her key in the lock. Storm, unlike the other girls, preferred to be in an apartment than a house, sure it was smaller and could only be described as a prison cell but with on sight shower facilities, but it was where she felt safest, a big house meant too many places for an attacker to hide, a small aparment meant limited space, and if they used one exit she would simply use another. Storm shut her door and put her stuff down, living alone scared her at first but as time wore on, she realised that the freedom was a calming agent, freedom outweighed any fear she had. That and commonsense. Storm had a quick shower and got into her comfy pjs, she lived for this part of the day, she could un-wind and just relax. Storm heard a rustling outside her door, when she first moved in any slight noise scared her stiff but now it was just annoying and a little un-expected. She pulled her front door open quietly so she could look out into the hall, where she was in the building she only had two neighbours, one on either side of her. One was a tiny ederly lady named Mrs Thomas, she lived by her own and didn't seem to have much company but she was lovely, she could talk your ear off if you weren't careful but that didn't matter to Storm as all of Mrs Thomas' stories were quite funny. The other door hadn't had anyone in it for a while, Storm would always wonder if that was because of Mrs Thomas, she hoped not because Mrs Thomas was a hoot to be around. Storm peered into the hall, random talking and stray boxes lay around, she didn't expect Mrs Thomas to hear it, this was around the time she had her nana-nap, and sometimes that woman could sleep through a hurricane if needed. Storm kept looking as more boxes appeared and more random talking floated around. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the reason, he was simply _beautiful_, she never thought she would have that feeling again but here it was. He flipped his multi-coloured hair over his shoulder and kept pulling in boxes. Those muscles all bunched together making her insides quiver like a plate of jelly, the last time she felt like that it was when she was thirteen, which was a while ago now. Storm kept watching, her breath getting raspier and raspier, she had never seen a man built like him and her breath was getting harder and harder to control. Now she remembered what it was like, she wasn't sure if she liked the feeling or if she wanted it to leave and never come back. His eyes met her and in her sudden fear she quickly slammed her door shut. Her back pressed right up against the door making her chest heave with air. His accent muttered something that she didn't quite catch but in a way she was glad that he didn't do or say anything else. Storm stayed like that for a while, she guessed it was a while because soon the moving sounds had stopped and instead she heard his light foot steps in the hall. She prayed to God that he wasn't coming to her door. Taking a risk she peeked out the peep-hole. He seemed even more attractive now, Storm kept the giggle to herself when he knocked on the door of Mrs Thomas, _this should be fun. _

"Hello dear, may I help you?" Mrs Thomas looked up at him in wonder, kids these days were so strange, doing all sorts of crazy things to their body just so they could feel 'apart' of society, of course when your ninety-six, everything was strange these days. Apart from his crazy hair and tattooed arm, he seemed quite nice, at least he wasn't looking like that thing she was forced to call a grand-son.

"Uh, hi, I'm new to the building and I was wondering if I could borrow some sugar, I forgot to pick some up and I really need some coffee"

Mrs Thomas cackled reminding him of a witch, "Can I at least know your name son?"

He let out a blush "Sorry, I'm Jeff" He held out his hand and the ederly woman shook it surprising Jeff with the force she still had left.

"Mrs Thomas, now as for the sugar I don't have any. I don't care for sugar, too sweet. It affects my diabetes and makes the blood sugar go through the roof. I first got my diabetes back in the fifties, of course back then we didn't know what it was and we sorta had to guess, I was in hospital many times due to the shakes and sweats, of course back then everything was sweet and there wasn't much I could do to avoid it"

Jeff closed his eyes patiently and kept listening to the old ladies ramblings, obviously she needed someone to talk too or maybe she just liked idle chit-chatter.

"My daughter says that I'm a fuss-pot and I should keep some around in case other people needed, but I says to her, that makes no sense, I don't even know why we were having that conversation seeing as how she's a slut and I don't care for her much"

Jeff's eyes expanded, he didn't just hear that, did he?

Mrs Thomas waved her hand at his face, she always got that look when she said things like that, Mrs Thomas may of been pushing ninety-six, and sure these days she was slower and more feeble than most, but her brain still worked like anyone half her age, and she wasn't about to be deterred simply because it wasn't what society expected. "Yes Jeffery I did just say that,"

Jeff let out a nervous chuckle, quickly he learnt what others took ages to figure out, Mrs Thomas wasn't stupid, she was merely older than most. Old didn't mean stupid. Old meant old.

"Sorry Mrs Thomas, that wasn't something I expected" Jeff said honestly, even through his tiredness and desperately needing coffee, he had to admit he liked at least one of his neighbours.

"Oh my husband used to say the same thing, especially while we were intimate, we were in bed one night and" "I'm sorry Mrs Thomas, I hate to be rude but I really must go, I think I hear my phone ringing"

"Oh of course dear, how rude of me to keep you. Welcome to the building" She gave him a cheery grin before closing the door. Jeff was so glad that he didn't have to hear the end of that sentence. Jeff looked at the other door that held his second and last neighbour, he had caught a glimpse of her, peeking at him with curiousity, long white hair and he wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks, but did he see white eyes? Jeff surely thought it was his head, no-one could have white eyes, could they?

Jeff decided not to knock on her door, for now the coffee could wait. First thing tomorrow he would get some, right now he had other crap to deal with. Jeff potted around his new apartment, glad for at least one night to get his new place set up. He was only alone for a few moments, when he got his first official visitor, well the door made a noise which could only be taken as company. He figured it would be his older brother Matt and his partner, Lita. Jeff decided that he would introduce Matt and Lita to Mrs Thomas as soon as possible, for some reason he knew that Matt would love the old lady and her random talking. Jeff pulled the door open only find no one on the other side. Outside his door was a jar full of sugar and note tapped to the side. Picking it up, Jeff was greatful that his coffee would no longer be sugar-free.

_No one should have to go w/out coffee, feel free to keep the jar :)_

Jeff was just happy that he had sugar, he would endeavour to find out the mystery girls name tomorrow, for right now he had coffee related matters to deal with.


	11. Hurt feelings & nipples

**Chapter 11 Hurt feelins & nipples**

After a long hard day at course, Jamie was more than happy to go home and hopefully chat to Kane. She liked talking to him except for one thing, he would open his mouth to say something but then he would close it, like he thought better of it. It annoyed her for many reasons, but the main ones being, it was like he expected that she wouldn't get it, it was like he wanted to ask her something but then quickly remind himself that she was a stupid girl that wouldn't know the answer, and secondly she hated it because it made him look like a fish, Jamie and fish didn't get along since her one died after it strictly promised that it wouldn't do that. Jamie made sure all her other jobs were done first before logging on, she wasn't sure why but Raven seemed ok with them talking. Jamie thought that Raven would instantly shut it down and possibly take Izzy to murder him. Jamie didn't believe for a moment that one on one, Raven could take Kane, but then again even Jamie knew that between Raven, Harmoni, Storm and Iziah, they could take him. Jamie logged onto messenger and waited for Kane, he wouldn't talk every night and even that was ok with Jamie, Kane probably wouldn't get this but Jamie did understand the stress of being a wrestler, most of her older family (father, uncle, grandparents etc) were wrestlers, not to mention her sister Harmoni was a wrestler in her now national country of Canada, so Jamie got that being tired and wanting to sleep was always number one on the list. Too her joy Kane came on a few moments later and instantly started a video chat, she liked video chats, mainly because she could perve at him because most of the time he was shirtless. Thankfully Raven didn't know that, or maybe she did and she didn't mind. Jamie doubted that. Sadly tonight Kane had a top on, but it was red her new favourite colour so that was ok.

"Hi Kane!" Jamie practically shouted before catching herself, "Sorry, I just get so excited to see you!"

_Ignore it Kane, remember the rules_. "Thats ok Jam, I get excited seeing you too" _And by excited I mean I start getting hard and have to resist the urge to touch_. "So how are you my lovely Jamie?"

She smiled, her eyes dancing, even that was enough to start the hardening process. Luckily he had always managed to finish the call before anything too rule-breaking happened. "Me is really good, what about you? How was your day?"

Kane let out a shrug, "Pretty much the same as any other day, I had a match, I won, then I destroyed the goat-face"

Jamie clapped her hands gleefully making her tiny tits bounce and rub together, that really didn't help Kane with the issue in his pants. He was only thankful that Jamie couldn't see it. It would be way too much temptation.

"Yay! I don't like him, he's an insult to goats everywhere"

Kane couldn't help but laugh, these days Jamie was the only one that could make him laugh real laughs.

"I'm serious there are goats out there bowing their heads in shame, that that thing is pretending to be one of them. Hope he dies, or at least shave"

"Thought you would like beards Jamie?"

"Beards are only acceptable on one person, and thats you, anyone else that has a beard is ugly"

Kane couldn't help but feel touched, letting it go he went to his train of thought "Your Dad has a beard Jamie"

"And it makes him look ugly, keep up Kane"

Kane laughed again, "So Jamie, how was your day?"

Jamie looked at him surprise, the expert on me, Iziah with a flamethrower, said that guys hated asking that, and they hated hearing the answer. "You really wanna know?"

"Course I do, I wouldn't of asked if I didn't wanna know"

"Ok" Jamie said slowly, letting her brain try and process what was being asked, "Ok first I had another test which I got a ninety percent on, then I ate some ice-cream, I've been given a new project to complete, and I have two new beauty spots, one on my butterfly and one on my nipple"

Kane kept the shudder of pleasure to himself, barely. Why did she have to say nipple? More to the point, _her_ nipple. Instead he asked the safe question. "You have a butterfly on your body?"

Jamie giggled, "Yeah I drew it and Izzy inked it onto my hip when I was seventeen, wanna see?"

"Sure" That was safe right? Kane hoped so. Jamie stood up and pulled her track suit bottoms down a little so he could see the little tattoo on her hip, he had to admit it was quite cute.

"Very nice Jamie, your sister does nice work"

Jamie pulled her pants up again ignoring the strange urge in her body, why did she have a sudden urge to show him more? Because she was being silly, and she had to stop it right now.

"Now lets see the nipple" Kane joked before he could stop it, he wished he could take it back but he couldn't. Jamie smiled and started un-buttoning her shirt.

"Jamie, I was joking!"

"I wasn't" Jamie said seriously un-doing her shirt and pulling up her bra so he could see the beauty spot. "See? Right there"

Kane didn't say anything, he couldn't his eyes were glued to her nipples, so pink and tender. Good enough to lick and suck on. The problem in his pants got a whole lot worse.

"Jamie! Phone!" Raven shouted up the stairs, Jamie pulled her shirt down and looked to Kane,

"I'll be right back ok?"

"I'll be waiting" _With a cock so hard only your mouth would cure it, Kane stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_

Kane was forced to stop his thoughts because his hotel room door opened and much to his annoyance Mark walked in. That smile on the deadmans face was enough to stop all thoughts and feelings.

"Hi Mark, can I help you?" Kane minimized the window sadly he didn't realise that Jamie could still hear him if she came back from her call.

"Yeah, you were meant to join us for drinks remember"

"Guess I forgot" Kane shrugged trying to block the screen from his friends view. "Ok, so you can go now"

"What are you trying to hide?" Mark asked trying to see the screen, Kane kept getting in the way. When he saw the state of his pants, Marks eyes lit up,

"Ah, personal sites, gotcha. Little weird but whatever"

"Yeah kinda wanna get back" Kane just wanted him to leave, leave before Mark found out what he was actually doing. Mark caught a glimpse at the screen, his eyes widening with shock as he made the connection.

"Shawn is going to kill you" Mark's voice dropped, he was trying his hardest not to smack Kane right across the mouth. "Kane, what your doing is _wrong_, do you get that?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong"

"Your talkin to his eighteen year old daughter with a hard-on, yeah he's going to murder you, just flat out murder you and the worst part is, not one jury in the world would convict him"

Kane rolled his eyes again "We're just talking Mark, nothing beyond that"

Mark rolled his eyes at his 'baby brother' "Does she know that? Because I can tell you right now that her mind is thinking differently"

Kane didn't say anything, he hadn't exactly pointed out to Jamie that friendship was all he was willing to give, at least with any luck being friends with the girl wouldn't hurt anyone.

"So your plan is to what Kane? String her along and make her think something could happen and when you get bored of her tell her tp fuck off"

Kane didn't say anything, he was actually feeling guilty, he didn't want to string Jamie along but he also didn't want to break her heart and kill her teenage fantisies.

"I would hate to be you when Shawn finds out." Mark said darkly before leaving without another word. Kane sighed and went back to his chat with Jamie. He pulled up the window to find her face, crest-fallen and filled with tears. She had over heard and taken it the wrong way.

"Jamie I can explain"

"You don't have too, I'm not stupid as you think" Jamie said sadly, her eyes wouldn't stop leaking and her voice shook with hurt.

"Jamie I can explain" Kane pleaded, he just wanted to explain but Jamie wasn't about to let him, she was too hurt.

"No, you're a jerk and I never want to speak to you ever ever again!" Jamie snapped the lid down with such force she thought she had broken it. She didn't care, she was too heartbroken. It was nothing but a sick little game to him, he was only being nice because he was bored and everything he said was a lie. Still heart broken and leaking salty tears Jamie slipped into bed and once again cried herself to sleep.


	12. Wish you were here

**Chapter 12 Wish you were here**

_Wish you were here_.

Raven read the message and flipped her phone down. There was only one way to deal with this. Raven calmed her breathing and hoped like hell this worked and John didn't get too upset. Her fingers wouldn't let her reply to his text but her brain allowed her to go over to his house, in the middle of the night, and not to mention breaking into his house and sneaking into his bedroom, she could only hope he shared her sense of adventure. Raven, like a tattooed ninja, crept silently around to the back and made her way up the newly built porch. She admired her handiwork for a split second before remembering that something better was inside, she let herself smile at him before she went about breaking the law, again. Her hand rested on the knob, still trying to calm her breathing and rapid heart beat. Obviously Raven had done this before, because she easily jimmied his door open. Shutting it silently, she ghosted her way to his room. Pulling the door open she let her eyes adjust to the dark, she ignored that feeling of wanting to run, she made herself close his door and pad her way across to his bed. Kneeling down she took in his face, so relaxed and peaceful. Raven was about to leave but her brain wasn't working that way, instead she nudged over and stroked his face, ever so gently she wondered if he even felt it. Goosebumps wavered over his face, her fingers couldn't stop touching him, they went down his face to his throat, over his adams' apple and to his bare chest. He rolled over in his sleep so he was on his back, Raven supressed her giggles, her fingers trailed his chest, she enjoyed his skin rippling and rolling under her soft touch. Daring herself she pushed her hand slowly deeper under his blankets. John let out a groan of pure pleasure, her hand kept moving taking her giggles to nothing pure pleasure, now she wanted to shake him, tell him to wake the hell up. He was so hard, she was sure that he was growing in her hand, everytime she touched him in certain spots, he would pulsate and get harder. Slowly and wanting to make it last her hand started to glide up and down, her thumb running over the tip, goo splattering her thumb. She withdrew her hand and put her thumb to her lips, he was much sweeter than she remembered. John whimpered in his sleep, he wanted more of that sweet pleasure that came from no-where. Raven looked into his face, just savouring his pleased expression,

"Raven" He mumbled in his sleep which bought a smile to her lips. John's eyes fluttered open, much to his delight he looked straight at Raven.

"You came" He barely whispered, his eyes just staring at those liquid silver pools.

"You wanted me too remember"

John slid over and away from her, flipping the blankets to invite her in, just as fast he flipped them back, "Theres a rule about this bed, you gotta be naked if your in it"

Raven couldn't help but smile, un-doing her tench coat button by button. She was pretty sure that she looked homeless, with her long hair free, bare foot and covered by a long coat.

"I love you new sense of fashion" John smirked as she let the coat fall, all she had on was her beautiful body art and her glints of metal. John pulled the blankets back, hoping not to seem over eager Raven jumped in. John pulled her into his arms, the heat from his body instantly warming her up. Raven slid until she was on top of him, His big arms closed around her pulling her closer until her breasts were litterly smashing against his chest.

"Well I'm here, now what?" Raven teased stroking her fingers down his face. Those eyes twisted into her soul making rational thought go away, this was where she wanted to be, where she needed to be, where she should be.

"Keep doing what you were doing before, that felt ama-zing"

Raven giggled making her whole body jump and John let out a grunt of pleasure, all the right parts being hit. She slithered down his naked body, making sure that every inch of her smooth skin rubbed against his. For a micro-second Raven feared that she had lost the certain skill needed for this, taking a deep breath and a quick silent prayer, she began to kiss all around him. John shut his eyes, his body arching up towards her mouth. Her lips felt even softer, like silk they glid over him and around his skin like a snake. A soft pleasing peirced snake. Raven took him in as far as she could go, he pulsated in her mouth pulling groans from her vocal chords, Raven pushed herself to the limit, it had been so long she was a little out of practice, now that she thought about it how the hell she managed to do this the first time was beyond her. Raven kept pushing her throat down on him, her pink tongue flicking over the sides, every inch of him was being kissed and licked, and John couldn't get enough, his body kept moving on its own accord, the pleasure and pain was so intense, he wasn't sure if he wanted to squirm away or creep closer.

"Raven! Stop!" John pleaded, he didn't want it it end so soon not when he finally had her so close. As per usual Raven didn't listen, she couldn't stop, eating him was simply the greatest pleasure she had ever come across and she wanted to keep going until she pyhiscally couldn't do it anymore. Her lips were too much, plus her soft hand massaging his balls, John's eyes actually rolled into his head, the soft spiking pleasure was just too much and it just burst out of him, shooting out so hard he thought his heart would go with it. Raven pumped her muscles to the limits, actually giving herself a mental cheer-on, it never seemed to stop and Raven feared that when it did stop, John would be a skinny little twig. She actually got the meat sweats by the time she was done and his peniz slipped away from her eager jaws. John grabbed her under the arms and litterly hoisted her until she was back on top of him.

"You're sweating"

"Eatin that much meat makes you sweat" Raven giggled softly nuzzling her face into his neck,

"Do you ever listen? I didn't want it to end like that"

"You smell incredible, mmmm I love that smell"

John couldn't help but laugh, no doubt he would be hard again in number of minutes, seconds even. "So will you stay the night or am I on the recieving end of doing and going"

Raven slid off him and snuggled into his arms, "Lucky for you I can't be bothered moving so I guess you're stuck with me til morning at least"

John closed his eyes happily, "I guess I'll just have to deal with it"

"Yes you will"

When John woke in the morning, Raven was gone and he was cold. Pulling the blankets back up he couldn't help but be disappointed, he had missed waking up next to someone, more to the real point, he missed waking up next to her.

"Mornin sunshine" Raven said cheerfully, a slight spring in her naked step as she jumped back into his bed and cuddled back to his arms. That put a smile on his face, his lips pressed to her skin for a moment.

"I thought you were gone"

Raven twisted her head so she could look at him "Relax Cena, I just went to the bathroom"

"I'm glad you're still here at any rate"

Raven twisted over and kissed his chest, "You got work today?"

"Nah, finally a day off, what about you?"

"Day off at long last"

"You know what we should do Rae?"

"I'm thinking something to do whipped cream and staying in bed all day"

John moved until his body was resting over her's, "Thats way better than what I had"

Raven giggled as he started kissing and licking her neck, this was so much better than anything, including work.


	13. Jealousy can't kill you but I just might

**Chapter 13 Jealousy can't kill you but I just might**

Iziah hated being so near her father's work, it only concreted two things, one she had to be near Randy and two, she had to be near Rey. She didn't want to do either but if she wanted work to get done she had to borrow that damn drill, Iziah had already decided that she wouldn't return it a second time, this was more than enough visits for her. Sadly she saw Rey up ahead talking to Randy,

"You're pushing it" Iziah muttered looking to the sky for the so called God. Turning on her heel she went the other way to find her father, God clearly didn't like her threats because suddenly they both noticed her and called out to her. Iziah ignored them and just kept walking wanting to get the hell out of there and away from everyone. There was a reason she hung around dead people, at least they didn't annoy you. Much. Iziah finally found her father talking to her uncle,

"Hey Izzy, you need the drill again?" Shawn asked almost hopefully, he didn't need her to be here on killing business.

"Yeah I do and quickly if you don't mind"

Shawn just shook his head and went out the door to collect the drill, he didn't want her here anymore than she wanted to be here. Iziah and people didn't usually mix.

"So why in such a hurry for the drill?" Hunter asked not looking her in the eyes, he hated all the twisted emotion he saw in them, not to mention Iziah always looked at him like she was trying to explode him with her mind. Randy and Rey came bursting in suddenly making Iziah look at them and then to her uncle,

"_Thats _why"

"How are you Iziah?" Rey asked softly his heart thumping in his chest, she was far more prettier than he remembered.

"Fuck off and die"

"But seriously how are you Iziah?" Randy asked that smirk on his face.

"You can fuck off too" Iziah snapped more than thankful that her father came in with the drill. "And now I'm leaving, thank merciful God this is over, now I have people to drill"

After a while and things had settled down, Rey went looking for Randy, usually he kept right away from him but this needed to be confronted and now.

"You have to stay away from Izzy"

Randy looked at him like he was insane, "And why do I have to do that?"

"Because I said so and because I don't want you hurting her"

"Like you did?"

"That was a mistake" Rey pounded out breathing heavily, he had no idea how much Randy knew but he figured it was alot.

"You made her a whore Rey, thats why she hates you"

"And you wouldn't do that?"  
"Ever think that I actually like her?"

"You don't like anyone Randy, you only like yourself"

"At least she knows where I'm coming from, you hung her like a bit string to play with when you got bored"

Rey stepped closer, almost face to face with him. Hurting Iziah was his only mistake, that and giving his marriage another go, he wouldn't let Randy hurt her the way he did. "I mean it Randy, stay away from her"

"Make me boarder hopper"

Slow sarcastic clapping burst through them before anything got physical, they turned to see Iziah standing there with the drill under her arm, her hands making the clapping bouncing around the corrider.

"Well isn't this just 'cosy'?"

They both looked at her not knowing what to do or say, Iziah had already proved that un-predictable should pretty much be her middle name.

"Iziah" They both got out but stopped the moment they saw her hand go up.

"Jealousy can't kill you, but I just might. I would keep that mind before either of you try to proceed"

She walked away leaving the two men to continue their talk. She could only hope that they finished each other off, that would be two problems taken care of.


	14. Kisses

**Chapter 14 Kisses**

Jamie bounded down the stairs happily, the ding-dong of the doorbell made her forget about Kane for a moment, he had tried to talk to her, tried to explain that she was wrong about what happened, but Jamie prooved to be as stubborn as anyone. Jamie would just tell him to fuck off, Kane didn't expect someone so sweet and gentle to know words like that. Jamie was such an innocent girl, to hear and see her like that, angry and upset, it litterly hurt the big man in places he never knew he had. Jamie giggled when the bell went off again, pulling open the door, her smile went away and those crystal blue eyes darkened.

"What do you want Kane?"

"I wanted to talk to you Jamie" His voice barely got out, the soft gentleness that Jamie didn't expect to come from him.

"Well I don't wanna talk to you" Jamie snapped shutting the door, his foot crammed in the hole, the door couldn't close with his foot in the way. "Can't you just go away?"

"Not until I talk to you. Now let me in"

"No"

"Jamie Lee open this door and let me talk to you" Kane demanded his voice sounding more like the old Kane, the Kane Jamie knew he liked.

Opening it back up, Jamie glared at him before going back to her room. Kane had no choice but to follow her, he wanted this sorted because as much as he hated it, he was hurting, Jamie was obviously upset and Kane hated it. When he got to her room, she was sitting on the bed, quiet as a mouse. She looked up at him, her whole face was drawn in, as though she was afraid of talking. Kane strode up to her with two lazy steps, bending down he was kneeling in front of her, his hands resting on knees.

"Jamie you got it all wrong" He said softly making her look at him. "What you heard isn't what you think"

"Then you tell me what I'm meant to think, you said that I was just someone to keep you from getting bored, you didn't want to be my friend at all, you were just bored"

Kane let out a sigh as her eyes misted over, he really didn't want her crying, it would only make him feel worse. "Jam I do want to be your friend, its going to be hard though, the age gap between us is gonna have those fuckers talking"

"You think I don't get that? But you said that you didn't want to be my friend"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't of clicked on your name if I didn't"

"Your not using me?"

"No."

"And you don't think I'm stupid?"

Kane let out another sigh, only it sounded more easy, she was listening and making her way towards forgiving him. "Of course I don't, why would I think that? So far your the smartest girl I've met."

Jamie giggled, her hands resting on top of his, "I'm sorry I got so mad, I know you really didn't do anything, but thank you anyway for saying sorry, I know that was hard"

"How do you mean?"

Jamie shrugged "Saying sorry is always hard, no matter what the situation"

"Guess you're right Jim-Jam"

That wide grin made his heart float and his judgement cloud, he tried to shake it loose but the more he tried the more it got harder. It got worse when her hand went to his face, stroking his cheek her eyes lit up when his soft skin ached under her fingers. He didn't know how it happened, who started it or finished it, but his lips found hers, soft, sweet and lingering. Her pink tongue poking into his mouth, Kane lost himself, his lips pressed harder, his hands taking that journey up her thighs to her chest. Reality booted him in the ass, those little mounds heaving into his chest made him realize that this wasn't right. It was something that shouldn't be happening. He broke from her and just looked at that innocent face, Jamie let out a breathy gasp, this was new for her, never had this happened, everything was floating and clawing its way to the surface and in one moment when his lips left it was gone. Jamie just stared at his face taking in every inch and storing it to memory. Kane still couldn't believe that he crossed the line, crossed it and didn't care. Finally, on slightly shaky legs, he stood up. "I should go" He said softly, he expected her to cry or get really angry, instead she took his hand, "Do you have to go Kane?"

"Yeah I do," Kane let out a sad sigh, so many confusing feelings and he hated that leaving was the right option. But he knew that in his head it was right, firstly there was the age gap. Then there was the other thing, Jamie had a brain injury and if he did anything, anything at all, even something as simple as kissing everyone would think the obvious, he was taking advantage of her, and that was the one thing Kane didn't want, he didn't want to take advantage of Jamie, maybe he did a little but he that was wrong, no matter how good it would feel.

"Kane?" Jamie said softly making him look down at her, Jamie wasn't short but next to him everyone was short. "I'm sorry I got so mad"

"Its ok Jamie" Kane said softly, turning on his heel he quickly left, left before he could do anything else that may get him in trouble.

After he was gone, Jamie flopped down on her bed, her smile painted to her face. Everything was still floating and all she could think of was Kane, Kane and his powerful lips. Jamie never dreamed that her first kiss would come from Kane, it was so many dreams come true. She fell asleep for a while, her thoughts on one thing. Her first kiss with Kane.


	15. That movie was boring

**Chapter 15 That movie was boring**

Iziah watched as her sister got ready for her date, a brush of sparkly lipgloss, and a swipe of mascara and she was all ready. Iziah lent over the couch, secretly glad that Raven was out there trying again but a part of her didn't like it, John hurting her had really left its mark on her little sister, she didn't want Raven to go through that again.

"So where are you going?"

"Movies" Raven shrugged making sure she looked alright, she put in a little bit of effort instead of her usual shorts and t-shirt, she could only hope that John liked her tight jeans and casual yet somewhat sexy shirt. It was the most effort she could put in without going out of comfort zone too much.

"And you like this guy?"

"Yes Izzy I do"

"Would I like him?"

"Probably not but only because you don't like anyone," Raven flashed her a grin before picking up her cellphone and keys, "Don't wait up!" Raven shut the door and instantly opened it again, all serious, "Seriously don't wait up, cause I won't be home tonight"

That didn't put Iziah at ease but for the good of her sister, she ignored the bad murderous feelings of rage.

"So what movie do you wanna see?" John asked as thay looked at the movies playing, when he first suggested a proper first date, he thought it was crazy, after everything, could they really have a first date, but he was willing to give it a go.

"Anything that isn't revolved around some sort of girly-girl plot point"

"_Faster, pussycat, kill kill kill!_ it is then"

They settled into the cinema with their popcorn ready for the movie to start. "You know John if you wanted me alone in a dark room, you could of just turned off the lights at your house" Raven teased noting that they were the only ones in the movie theatre, she wasn't sure if it was coincidence or just the fact that the movie plain sucked.

"Yeah but you don't get free popcorn" John laughed popping a few kernels into his mouth making Raven giggle,

"Its not free, you gotta pay for it"

"I thought you paid for it?"

"So we're just not paying for stuff anymore?"

"Sounds good Rae"

The room went darker and the movie began to roll, it started out interesting, beautiful women, fast cars and just when the movie looked promising, it went downhill, very very fast. John put his arm around her, her head resting against his chest, his heart beat was far more interesting than the movie, and that was just a repeated thumping proving that he was alive.

"This movie really sucks" John whispered even though he didn't have too.

"I know, and that lead girl looks kinda like Chyna. Its weird"

"I have an idea. Lets _leave_" His dramatic whisper was the more interesting than the movie itself.

"That would be rude" Raven looked up at him, her hand trailing down his front, her fingers pressing into his belly, demanding a reaction. "However we can do somethin else, somethin way more fun"

John couldn't help it, her hand rubbing over his jeans always got the same result, a hard pulsation that needed relief. It wasn't exactly the ideal place but John couldn't see why the hell not, after all they were all alone and as long as they quiet, they could get away with it. Raven kept rubbing her hand up and down, only turning him on more and demanding more in the process. Grudgingly he wrapped a hand around her's, "Keep doing that, we're gonna have a mess"

Raven smirked, he knew that smirk, devious arousal. Nothing was going to stop her so he shouldn't try. John let her hand go and decided to just enjoy, it was better than the movie at least. In a flash of silver and black Raven was settled in front of him, she was more surprised that the movie theatre was well kept, she half expected to get her knee's stickier than her mouth. Raven ran her hands up his thighs, his body tightening with anticipation, it wouldn't matter how many times she did this, it would always feel like the first time, his whole body jumping wondering what was going to happen next, wondering if she could make her next touch better than the last. His zipper coming un-done was silenced under his heart beat, pounding so loud it was a wonder that no one else heard it. His breath gasped in, her tongue flicking over the swollen head. John shut his eyes, relaxing into the seat, hands clutching the arm rests. Raven hadn't even started and already he was there, in that place where he needed more before he exploded. Raven took the whole thing in her mouth at once, almost choking herself in the process, but it was worth it to hear that audible gasp of desire. Her tongue dragged up the sides, her soft following behind. John tried to keep the gasps in, but that was trying. Her mouth sliding up and down, her hand squeezing, it was almost too much. Raven started her long pleasing strokes, making sure every inch of him was touched and admired, she felt it before he did, tightening and bunching. She sucked harder using every tool she had. Creamy liquid started to gather, her muscles pushing it to her stomach, her hand pumping out the rest. John came crashing to earth, Raven right behind him. They stayed where they were for a moment, letting everything settle before they made any sort of movement. Raven made sure everything was in the right place before crawling back to her chair. Just as the movie came to its conclusion, sadly no one died and everyone got a happy ending. Including John. They watched the credits for a moment before gathering themselves to leave.

"And how did you enjoy the movie?" An usher asked as they came out, hand in hand.

"I enjoyed it" John said politely making Raven laugh.

"I found it boring in parts but then right before the end, it suddenly had my attention"

"Funny how that worked out isn't it?"

"Yes John, yes it is"


	16. Sugar

**Chapter 16 Sugar**

Jeff had to time this just right, mystery girl who did look how his eyes told him, just came home from work, he would give a few moments to relax before he went over to return the sugar jar. He had been waiting ever so patiently which was new for the younger Hardy brother, usually he was so inpatient that it was his downfall. Jeff started to count before he went over and knocked on the door, he also had to come up with a line of conversation so she wouldn't be able to just shut the door in his face. Taking a deep breath, Jeff ventured to the hall, sugar jar in hand. Almost as though he was shy, he made it to her door, a bright coloured 13 staring at him in the face. Softly he wrapped on the cold wood, almost feeling as hollow as the wood itself. Her door came open, her white eyes going wide, she obviously wasn't used to visitors, "Hello?" Her voice was soft, smooth like silk.

"Uh Hi, I wanted to return your jar and say thank you for the sugar." Jeff got out, nervously, he felt how she looked right now. Un-sure of what to do next. She took the jar, her slender pale fingers brushing against his, he felt the electricity, did she?

"Your very welcome, uh..."

"Oh, Jeff." He extended his hand, she looked at it for a moment, just as he was about to pull away she took it gently and shook it.

"I'm Storm."

"Nice to meet you Storm"

"You too, now I have to go" She quickly shut the door in his face, the cold snapping made his chest thump.

"Don't take it to heart son, Storm's a very shy girl"

Jeff wheeled around and looked to Mrs Thomas, her wrinkled face twisted into a gentle smile, "Storm's had it tough, she's very withdrawn so you may want to tread lightly"

"Thank you Mrs Thomas, I'll see you later, I should really be packing" It took him a moment to realise that the ball of black fluff in her gnarled hands was actually a cat, or a really ugly dog.

"Packing? Are you leaving already?"

"Oh no, I'm a wrestler, I spend most of my time on the road hence the packing"

Mrs Thomas burst into a large grin, "Oh my husband used to love wrestlin, every Saturday night after we made love we settled down to watch it, of course back then it was called on the mat,and it was actually on a mat."

Jeff could already feel his ears falling off, "I'm sorry Mrs Thomas, I really should finish packing, I'm meant to be leaving in a few hours."

Mrs Thomas grinned again "Oh you kids, always in a rush these days. Well get on with you then, being late is un-acceptable, unless you're trying for a baby, then its ok"

Jeff couldn't help but laugh at her joke, it was something he expected to hear from Matt or Lita. "I'll see you in a few days Mrs Thomas"  
Jeff went back into his apartment, feeling slightly better about Storm and her door shutting abilities, a shy girl wasn't something he hadn't encounted for a while, it was refreshing. Jeff shut his door, leaving Mrs Thomas standing in her door-way, stroking her cat.

"Ah Mr Tiddles, isn't new love refreshing? Goosebumps, and bumping of flesh, makes me wish I was young again. One can only hope its real and not like that time I ordered that mouse for you, damn thing only vibrated"


	17. Phonecalls annoy me

**Chapter 17 Phonecalls annoy me**

"Your phone is ringin" Raven pointed out again as Iziah lay on the couch watching some sort of movie. Raven couldn't get the smile off her face, two days after her date with John and she still remembered it as though it happened thirty seconds ago. He had asked her for a second date, given thats the traditional thing to do, Raven happily agreed and as of next week they were going skating, she could only imagine the fun they could have with that. Iziah sighed annoyed pulling it up, more annoyed that it was from the same un-known number. Always ringing and hanging up without saying anything, she had niggling feeling she knew who it was, but that didn't help, it just annoyed her more, if she was anymore annoyed, she would explode. Iziah flipped it up with her perfect black nails.

"Hello?"

_Click brrrrrrr_

"See Rae thats what happens when I answer the phone, people hang up and piss me off"

"How long has that been happening?"

"I don't know, but if it keeps happening, I'm gonna kill something, or should I say someone"

"You know who it is?"

"No, but I can guess. Six-something, covered in tatts and has a smirk that makes me wanna punch him til his eyes pop"

"How did Randy Orton get your number?"

"I don't know!" Iziah threw her hands up in frustration. "Why does Dad think it would be funny if we hooked up"

"Dad thinks it would be funny? That's a little hypocritical"

"Yeah I know, and why the hell would he find that funny?"

"Maybe because he thinks he's so mean and evil but compared to you, he's a harmless kitty-cat"

Iziah let out a little giggle, "Yeah I am a little evil" Her giggles were stopped as her phone rang again. Finally she had had enough,

"Look jackass, the point of a hello-phone is to _talk_, so talk because if you don't then you are seriously mis-using your hello-phone and thats just sick"

"Hi Izzy"

"Oh you have some serious balls to be calling me Rey"

"I just wanted to talk, talk without getting into a fight"

"Well you should of thought about that before you started being a major jerk."

"Iziah I wanted to tell you to be careful around Randy, he's just using you to get between your legs"

"I am well aware of that Rey so thank you, now if you don't mind I have more important things to do, like nailing a nail into my hand"

No sooner had she slammed the phone down, it rung again.

"What Rey?"

"Not Rey but you got the first letter right at least"

"Who is this?"

"Randy, I'm a little hurt you don't know my voice Iziah"

"Oh for the love of Satan. Piss off and leave me alone!"

Iziah heaved an angry screech before smashing her phone on the counter into peices, "Why can't people just leave me the hell alone?"

"Because you're pretty?" Raven suggested trying to help but not succeeding as always.

"Yeah well those two idiots are about to learn, that I'm not pretty, I'm very very _ugly_"


	18. I ain't forgotten

**Chapter 18 I ain't forgotten**

When Kane logged onto the chat site to talk to Jamie, he was more than surprised to see her vigorsly shaking her hand, pink tongue sticking out of her mouth, there was a bit of paper stuck to her little hand, she was trying without sucess to get it off.

"Hey Jam, you ok?" Kane was trying his hardest not to laugh, with each shake of her hand, Jamie's tongue changed position. It didn't help that his dirty thoughts started racing, imagning that little tongue sliding over his chest and wondering down...

"Kane? Are you ok?" Jamie interrupted, that bit of paper finally off her hand. "Your staring at me like I've just sprouted another head"

"Sorry, I was just thinking"

"Ooh about what?" Jamie's eyes lit up, all sparkle and shine.

Kane was seconds away from saying what was on his mind, seconds from telling her all the racy thoughts he was thinking, but he decided against it, firstly it was wrong because of the two little things like her age and injury, and because as much as he hated thinking this, but he wasn't exactly sure just how much Jamie would actually understand, Kane wasn't sure just how much her brain could process, would she understand what sex was or anything else about the subject, he wanted to know but the shy part of himself told him not too. Things would only get awkward if he did. "Don't matter Jim-Jam, so whats with the paper?" Kane managed to get out, his heart igniting again when her smile peaked through.

"Oh I was making art, by the way I loved your anger collage"

Kane couldn't help but laugh, as much as he hated to admit it, his anger sessions were quite funny, weird and lame but at least they got a few laughs out of it.

"Thank you Jamie, it took me _forever_ to finish it"

Jamie laughed, "Yes I can see how that would work, blank paper is always hard to finish. You have to make sure that the paper is at the correct amount of blankness before you can say you're done"

"See you get it, why does no one else?"

"I don't know Kane, I just don't know" Jamie grabbed her paper, "Wanna see my art?"

"Sure."

Jamie held up her paper, which Kane only saw as blank, "Uh Jamie its blank, were you copying me?"

She looked at it, her eyes hinting with confusion for a split second, turning it over she laughed again. "No, here is my happy collage, isn't it pretty?"

Kane had to admit it was, Jamie might of failed at life's other mysteries, but she had art down. "I thought it was an anger collage?"

"No, I don't have much to be angry at, except maybe at groundhogs, but thats about it, so I've made a happy collage"

His ego let him believe for a second that it would entirely be covered with his picture, instead it was a mixture of him, her family and for some reason a piglet.

"Its very very nice Jamie"

Jamie gushed, "Thank you, its no blank peice of paper though"

They both laughed as Jamie put her paper down, and turned back to Kane.

"Jamie can I ask you something without you getting mad?"

"Sure, as long as its not about groundhogs or moon technology"

"What happened to your brain?" He had asked before and she always said it didn't matter, but it did matter, well it mattered to him. Kane saw what her injury did to her and he just couldn't imagine someone hurting her, she was such a sweet innocent girl, even he wouldn't be able to bring himself to hurt her and he was the one that was meant to be a monster. Clearly whoever had hurt her was worse than a monster, worse than anything that Kane thought of, he couldn't put a name to it.

"You know how you throw something down the stairs and it breaks in half?"

"Yeah"

"Thats what happened to my brain, it broke it half"

"Someone threw you down the stairs?"

Jamie giggled, "No I was smashed into a fridge, my sister so wasn't happy when that happened, I have never seen her so angry, I think maybe she needs anger management"

"Why would someone do that to you?" Kane couldn't help but _feel_ for her, all this time he had been convinced that he couldn't feel anything, especially for another person, but Jamie made all the human emotion flow to the top, flow to the top and almost explode.

"Because some people are jerks" Jamie shrugged, she was waiting for him to suddenly turn against her. It was strange, people could accept that her brain was broken, but they couldn't accept that someone had done that to her. It was simply too horrible.

"Oh you poor poor girl"

"Don't do that, please don't do that Kane"

"Do what?"

"Feel sorry for me, I hate it when people do that"

"Sorry Jim-Jam but its hard, how can someone be that horrible to someone so sweet, its enough to make me wanna kill someone"

"You can kill who you want Kane, just don't feel sorry for me"

It was hard but Kane tried his best. They kept talking throughout the night about random things and everything else in between. Kane couldn't help but get a little mad, his ego had allowed him to believe that Jamie would bring up that kiss, he knew her memory was like a sieve but he still thought he had made some sort of impression on her. His ego made him upset and angry, her brain just dropping his kiss as though it was nothing. After a while Jamie started to get tired, Kane could tell by the way she kept yawning and blaming things on the saucer-people.

"I think its time you went to bed Jim-Jam" Kane teased gently, he didn't want to stop talking to her, it was always like that, he wanted to stay in this happy bliss for as long as possible.

"I think you might be right" Jamie yawned again, without thinking she took off her shirt and pants, leaving her in her frilly bra and panties. Kane knew the right move was to point out that this was wrong, but his eyes were too greatful for the view. Jamie pulled on her feetie pjs, much to Kane's approvement, she didn't zip it up all the way, those perky little breasts still in his view. Jamie blushed slightly, "Kane can I tell you something, but you have to promise me you won't laugh"

His mouth went dry, his eyes glued to her chest. Before Jamie figured out what he was staring at, he pulled his gaze to her face.

"I won't laugh unless its actually funny"

"Ok" Jamie took a deep breath, nerves finally getting through to her. Her hands shook and her brain was shouting a million different commands at once. Sorting them out, she let the words tumble from her mouth, "I wanted to let you know that I really liked that kiss, it was the first one I had ever had and I'm very lucky that it was from you. Thank you"

He let himself smile, his ego getting a right earful, he knew he shouldn't of listened to his ego, it always meant trouble. "Your very welcome Jim-Jam and I'm glad you enjoyed it"

Jamie smiled in relief, the words sounded stupid in her head, but she had to let him know that she didn't forget it, she would never forget it, ever. At least thats what she hoped.

"Good night Kane, sweet dreams to you"

"And to you Jamie"

Kane stared at the blank screen after they had logged off, how he wished that he didn't kiss her, because now he wanted more and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hide it.


	19. And then I go & spoil it all

**Chapter 19 And then I go & spoil it all by doing something stupid like fucking him**

Iziah rushed through door in a daze, her chest heaving to the heavens, she slammed the door shut and held her back against it, it was like she was being chased by a monster. Raven sat up and looked at her, Iziah was trying to calm herself down but it wasn't working.

"You ok?"

Iziah held up a finger to say that she needed more time to get her breath back, clearly she had done more running today than she had done in her whole life. When her breath returned she looked to her sister, a lot calmer than she felt.

"I did something utterly stupid, so stupid that I think it deserves a nail"

Raven's eyes widened, whatever her sister had done was obviously big, it had been a while since her sister had earnt a nail. It was one of those painful rituals that normal people would frown upon, mainly because it was stupid and dangerous. When they did something stupid, they would actually nail a nail into their hand, it actually worked because you didn't really want more pain. So far Storm had the least nails in her hand with zero, then Harmoni with four, then Raven with thirteen and lastly Iziah with a record twenty-four. Of course with that extreme action there were consequences, Iziah's hand had been reconstructed several times, her hand had permanant nerve damage and two of her fingers were constantly in pain. But to Iziah it was worth it, after all she hadn't done anything stupid enough in the past year to earn a nail, until right now.

"Ok before we nail anything into anything, what did you do that was stupid?"

"How could I do that? And with him of all people, I think this might need two nails, because I'm sure as hell that one won't be enough"

"Iziah, start from the beginning, what happened?"

She let out a sigh "I was picking up a dead body"

"Oh God, don't tell me the dead guy was the one you fucked"

Iziah shot her an annoyed look, "No, I'm weird but I'm not that gross."

"So what happened after you picked up the dead body?"

"I went to the WWE to pick up the dead guy"

"Who died?" Raven couldn't help but ask, her heart pounded against her chest out of fear for John.

"Sadly it wasn't John Cena or Randy Orton" Iziah said bitterly, Randy's name tasting like venom on her tongue. "Anyways I went to pick up the dead guy and I found that he wasn't ready, so I had to wait" Iziah took a breath and continued on, "Anyways while they were saying their good-byes and I had to finish with the showing I ran into him" Iziah's eyes narrowed at the thought,

"Then what happened?"

"We shared insults, he flirted and I had to resist the urge to punch him in the face and then it happened"

"What?"

Iziah blushed "We kinda had sex"

Raven's face went to a million different shades of shock, "How? How the hell did you wind up having sex with him?"

Iziah sighed "I have no idea, one minute I was calling him a jackass with too many tattoos and the next thing I know I'm up against his locker room door getting pounded eight ways from Sunday"

"Yeah just gonna ignore that" Raven said quickly getting up "I guess you're not over Rey as much as you thought"

"It wasn't Rey, it was Randy" Iziah admitted "Thats why I need the nail in my hand, so can you please just hurry it up"

Raven got off the couch and grabbed her nails and hammer, "Are you sure you want a nail? Because as stupid as this is I think you can let yourself off lightly"

"I need that nail Raven,"

Raven steadied it, and with one sickening push the nail was in her sister's hand, bright red blood rushing over the wound and over the table. Iziah lept around as though she had stubbed her toe.

"Son of a bitch! I forgot what that feels like!" Iziah was dancing around the room holding her hand in pain, blood getting everywhere. Quickly Raven took her sister and went about fixing the damage. Much to Iziah's annoyance she needed to go to the hospital, that was pretty obvious but it still annoyed her.

When Iziah finally got back, her hand had its brand new stitches and a lovely new bandage. To Iziah, this day couldn't get any worse but sadly as always, the psychopath was wrong. After Raven had retired to her room the doorbell went off, Iziah wasn't gonna answer it but she decided that maybe it was best if she did, last thing she needed was Raven back in the lounge annoyed from the banging. She opened the door and found Randy on the other side.

"Oh man, haven't you fucked up my day enough, now you wanna fuck my night up too"

"I just wanted to ask you if you would like to join me for a drink"

Iziah held up the bandaged hand and pointed at it with her good finger pointedly, "Haven't you done enough damage to me Orton?"

"I didn't do that"

"No that was Raven, but it was your fault Raven nailed me" Iziah giggled at her own sentence, "That sounded so dodgy"

"Yes it did." Randy grinned "So will you like to come out for a drink?"

"No."

"Aw c'mon Iziah, one drink is all I ask, at least let me have that"

"What possible reason could you have for wanting to drink with me. I assure you Randal, my pussy hasn't changed in the last four hours"

"I just wanna have a drink, with you"

"No. Now you can leave"

Randy waited for her to shut the door but she didn't she just stared at him and he at her. Finally Iziah let out a sigh, after that nail to the hand, a strong drink was perhaps exactly what she needed. "Fine, I'll come out with you, but if you do anything stupid, I'm gonna nail a nice thick nail in your hand"

Randy let out a laugh as she shouted to her sister that she was going out, Iziah locked the door and looked to Randy, his eyes were shining from her statement.

"You laugh like I'm jokin"

"Are you?"

"Nope, proved and tested theory, if you nail a nail in your hand when you do stupid things, chances are you won't be doing it again anytime soon."

"Is that what happened to your hand?" Randy asked as they went down the hill.

"Yeah. Alright lets get this over with before I start thinking rationally"

Iziah let him lead her down the street and to a nice little pub, so far Iziah was clear of needing another nail, she just hoped she kept it that way. Knowing her, probably not.


	20. Drunken gentleman

**Chapter 20 Drunken gentleman**

As soon as Iziah's ass hit the barstool she ordered a straight vodka, then quickly gulping it down she looked to Randy, "There I'm done"

"C'mon Iziah, don't be like that"

"Like what? I said one drink, and guess what jackass, that was one drink"

"Stay"

"Why?"

"If you do, drinks are on me"

Iziah rolled her eyes, "Fine, vodka on the rocks and I want the rocks made out of pills"

"I don't think thats possible"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, just get me a drink" Iziah got off her barstool and went to a booth, she wasn't even sure why she was being so bitchy, it wasn't everyday that a kinda cute man wanted to spend time with her so badly that he would actually buy the drinks, and put up with her major attitude. Randy slid next to her, beer in hand.

"So whats with the attitude anyways?"

Iziah looked at him, wondering whether or not to be a complete bitch, sighing it away she decided that she should at least try to play nice.

"I don't know, I guess I'm not really a big fan of people"

"Any particular reason?" Randy asked sipping from his beer bottle, everything about Iziah he had to know. Never had he come across someone as blunt as her. She wasn't afraid of him, most women were these days, his attitude was the same as her's. Plus with his size, he towered over women and that was enough to make them shrink into themselves, but not Iziah.

"People seem to annoy me" Iziah pouted thoughtfully, "What about you? From what I heard, you're a giant prick"

Randy let out a shrug "People don't get me"

Iziah snorted as she downed the rest of her drink "Whats not to get? You hate people because they can be jerks but you seem to forget that as soon as a beautiful woman comes along, you fuck her and then because she's reached her expiry date you move on"

"I guess thats pretty much right, although now you say it out loud, I do sound like a prick"

Iziah giggled, "But its weird because you do show human emotion towards Cena, its sounds as though you love him more than you should"

"Nah, he's like a brother to me, he's helped me through some hard times, and I try to do the same."

"Like hittin on his girlfriends to try and expose them as whores?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I didn't, you just told me" Iziah laughed at his stunned face "I told you I wasn't as stupid as you think"

Randy laughed, "I guess I should of known that by now. So why do you act so stupid, if your as smart as your sister why do you torture yourself by being stupid"

"Firstly its not torture, and secondly there is a reason, but first I need another drink"

Randy got up dutifully and went straight to get another drink for his psycho beauty. Already she got under his skin, in good ways and bad ways. He sat down beside her again, Iziah took a little drink before smacking her lips.

"Oooh I do loves me some vodka"

"So why do you act so stupid?"

Iziah let out another sigh, there was only two people that knew the truth, and she couldn't believe she was about to tell a third one.

Randy waited patiently, which was an entirely new thing for the Viper. Putting her glass down and feeling the buzz of her straight drink she looked at Randy, she kept it to herself that he was getting cuter by the second.

"When Jamie got out of the hospital, she was pretty down on herself and was doing things to herself that were downright stupid. She just kept gettin more depressed and was starting to lose hope on life, so I started acting stupid to make her see that she wasn't the dummy of the world, I guess after all this time its just stuck with me"

"So you acted stupid to make your sister feel smarter?"

"Yes"

Randy pursed his lips together, "In a weird way thats really sweet"

Iziah let out a laugh, "Well its worked a treat, she's got her confidence back and all because she can fall back on that her sister is dumber than her"

"So you can care about other people" Randy stated, hoping that there was room within those icy walls for him, even if it was just a little bit.

"So far its only Jamie and Raven, everyone else, including me can go to hell"

They kept drinking, the more they drank the friendlier they became towards to each other. It was like two normal people having a drink. When they finally left, they were stumbling over each other and laughing about anything and everything. Iziah clung to Randy so she could stand upright. He was alot more friendly and she had a thing about waving her hands around.

"So Randy, whats a place like you doing in a guy like this?" Iziah slurred as they walked down the street, the night was calm and only a few stars peaked out.

"I think you're pretty, thats why I'm here"

Iziah giggled, shaking her good hand around "I've already told you, my pussy hasn't changed." Iziah stopped for a second and looked down her pants, "Yeah, I'm right, it ain't changed"

Randy laughed "If it helps at all, your pussy was very nice, fit me like a damn glove"

"Thats because despite what people say, I'm not a whore that opens up every six seconds, even though now that I think about it, maybe I am a little slutty, oh thats depressing"

"Why are you slutty?" Randy asked confused as they stumbled along the pavement. Even in his drunken haze he didn't see how she was slutty, he knew way more sluttier people than Iziah.

"Well there was you and Rey"

Randy stopped in the middle of the footpath, Iziah however didn't stop and Randy had to wrap a giant arm around her middle to stop her from falling. "That doesn't make you slutty Iziah, it makes you" "Slutty?"

"No Iziah, trust me I know slutty and your not it. Slutty is Eve Torres and Kelly Kelly, and Layla and Alicia Fox and Beth Phoenix. Man I know too many sluts"

"Knowin one slut is enough" Iziah laughed as she began to walk again, Randy had no choice but to follow. "Did you sleep with all those girls?"

Randy gave out that infamous grin, "Why? Jealous?"

"No, just wonderin if I should get tested, don't wanna catch the clap"

Randy laughed "Ooh meow, alright kitty-cat retract the claws"

"Never!"

They stopped at the bottom of the hill for a short break before they had to make a very long trip up the hill. Iziah looked wistfully around to the gate that led to the backyard, "You know who I feel for?"

"Me because you keep leaning on me and being mean?"

"I'm being serious Randal" Iziah waved that bandaged hand around, her eyes still rolling.

"Sorry, go on"

"I feel for Raven"

"Why?"

"Because she's sad and lonely"

"Define sad, sad like crying or sad like pathetic"

Iziah shot him a death glare before letting it go, "Sad like crying. She misses that guy you hang round with. She really did love him and I know she misses him"

"Maybe you could set them up?" Randy suggested, neither of them knowing the current status. "I know John misses her"

"He does?" Iziah's eyes lit up, sure she hated alot of people and hoped they would do nothing but suffer, but Raven really did deserve happiness, after everything Raven had done she deserved to have a little slice of the happiness pie. "Wait does he miss her or does he miss the sex?"

"He's not like that, I would miss the sex and nothing else, but John, well he would miss the entire pie"

Iziah giggled as they finally started up the hill, "I like pie, pie is good. Speakin of pie Randal, would you like a slice?"

They made it to the top and crashed down on the porch swing, they were lucky it didn't collapse with the way they practically jumped on it. "What do you mean a slice of pie?"

Iziah giggled inching closer to him, her little hands almost every where at once. She kissed his neck, taking in the heavenly scent of man. Randy pushed her back gently only confusing her, "Your drunk Iziah"

"So are you" Iziah tried to pull his lips back but he pulled away, "Oh I get it, I've reached the expiry date, can't believe it took so little time for you to become bored, and I'm pretty sure the one that said I was awesome"

"Iziah you only want this because you're drunk, I don't want it to happen like this. I'd like to remember it in the morning"

Iziah stood up on wobbly feet, it was enough that she was drunk and injured and now she was mortally embarassed. "Well I guess you can go home now and brag to your pathetic little cretons that I was gagging for it and how you've got me wrapped around your little finger, well nicely done Orton, you're now as slimy and pathetic as Rey Mysterio, maybe you two can start a club"

Iziah stumbled inside and slammed the door, Randy would of found his way home but he was too drunk, instead he did the only thing he actually felt like, he stayed on that swing and went to sleep. He hated that he was sleeping alone and on a porch swing, mind you, but he meant what he said, a night with Iziah was something he wanted to remember, because knowing her, he may not get a second chance. Thats what he got for trying to do the right thing.


	21. Can't resist

**Chapter 21 Can't resist**

Iziah woke up in the morning feeling worse than ever, the alcohol over load wasn't the problem, she could remember her night with Randy, that was the problem, she had thrown herself like a lawn dart at Randy, and worse still he had rejected her. This is why she didn't like people, she was always the one that got rejected, usually she didn't care but this time she did care. She went up her basement stairs moaning and groaning, her hand still hurt and the memory of last night wasn't helping.

"And good morning to you" Raven smiled at her sister as she went to the jug for coffee. "You had a late night I take it?"

Iziah groaned sitting at the table, "I did something stupid, in the short of two days I've earnt two nails, see this is why I don't like people"

"I'm not giving you another one, member the last time we did that, you wound up in hospital"

Iziah finally smiled "Yeah that was a good day"

"So what did you do that was silly?"

Iziah groaned and put her head down on the table, "I threw myself at Randy,"

"Is he down there?"

"He rejected me, apparently I was too drunk for his liking, apparently I had to be drunk but not drunk, oh man thats confusing"

Raven patted her arm soothingly "I don't usually say this about a man that tried to make me his whore, but if he didn't fuck you while drunk, thats not rejection thats being a gentleman"

Iziah looked up at her like she just said something foreign, "Explain"

"He could of easily taken advantage of you, but he didn't. I don't know about you, but I don't know many drunk men willin to pass up sex"

"I guess," Iziah said slowly, she knew Raven had a point but it the rejection still hurt. "Is he out there?"

"Who?"

"Randy, last I remember I left him on the porch swing" Iziah looked to the front door, "Oh please don't let him be out there and he just heard everything I just said, oh that would make this day worse"

Raven got up and checked outside, there was no sign of Randy. "No Randy, but there is a note"

"Oh God what does it say?"

"It says, call me" Raven passed it to her sister making Iziah's face screw up with annoyance.

"Well thats nice, he called me an ox!"

Raven looked over her shoulder, "That means hugs and kisses"

"Oh ain't that sweet" Iziah gushed before screwing it up and tossing it on the floor. "Not interested"

"Iziah didn't you say that you wanted him?"

"No I didn't" Iziah banged her bad hand on the table making her yelp with pain. "But he had his chance last night, and he blew it which is a shame really because apparently I give really good head when I'm drunk"

"Just gonna ignore that entirely, Iziah I think you should give Randy a chance"

"Oh you mean like I gave Rey one, I've been hurt enough thank you very much"

"Fine, whatever, I don't care" Raven got up and put her plate on the bench, "But I think you should at least call him and tell him to leave you be and thank him for at least being a gentleman"

"Yeah, not gonna happen"

Raven just shook her head and went back to her room, if Iziah wanted to ignore Randy then she wasn't about to interfere.

Iziah looked at the crumpled bit of paper, her fingers drumming the table top, badly she wanted to pick it up and dial. Looking to make sure Raven wasn't watching, Iziah lept on the paper and quickly scoured the digits until they were stored in her memory. Still looking to make sure no one was around, she punched in the numbers and waited for the ringing to stop.

"Hello Iziah, I didn't expect a phone call this early"

She hated that he sounded so damn perky, he was meant to be nursing a hangover from hell, he was meant to feel as bad she did. He had no right to be happy. "Iziah?"

"Yes?" She bit out making Randy laugh

"Guess I deserve that even though I'm not sure why. So this phonecall?"

Iziah wanted to tell him to fuck off, tell him she wasn't interested. "I was wonderin why you didn't proceed last night when you could have"

"Like I told you, I would like to remember it in the morning"

"And what makes you think I would"

"You can reisist me all you want, but John has agreed to a blind date, and now you just gotta get Raven to agree"

Iziah let out a grunt "And would you like to make it a double date? Me and you"

"Are you asking me out Iziah" Randy teased bringing a smile to her lips.

"Yeah I guess I am, stop milkin it and give me an answer damnit"

"Couldn't let me have any fun could you?"

"You would of gotten that last night if you had said yes, now you gotta go through the datin methods"

"Sounds good, I'll accept your proposal Iziah, double date next week, what about Saturday?"

"Sounds good, bye Randy"

"Busted!"

Iziah jumped at the sound of her sisters voice, "Damnit girl, do you have to do that?"

Raven wrapped her arms around her sister "At least your trying again and Randy admittedly is very cute"

"Yeah I know, however there is a clause"

"Which is?"

"If I go then so do you, he's bringing a friend, so its a double date"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, so put on your game face and be a good girl"

Raven rolled her eyes, if Iziah got a good date out of Randy then she would go, she just hoped that John would understand.


	22. No secrets

**Chapter 22 No secrets**

"So what is it that you have to tell me?" John asked as Raven put down her word, on a standard that John was home they had decided to play scrabble, shockingly to Raven, John loved word games as much as she did, of course sitting in the middle of his big bed playing scrabble had its own sexiness to it, firstly they were in there underwear and secondly the words being played were dirty, at least John's were. Raven had said she needed to tell him something but didn't eloborate.

"Well the thing is I kinda have a date on Saturday, its a blind date apparently"

"Weird cause so do I"

"I think we've been set up John-boy"

John let out a sigh as he put down another dirty word, "I don't want to hide this Raven, I don't see why we _should_ hide this"

"I don't intend on hiding this, but I don't really wanna have to shout it out, I mean what we have right now is perfect, why can't we just have this"

John stroked her cheek, "I agree, but it does seem like you don't want people to know"

"I do but shoutin it at the top of my lungs isn't something I can do, but if you wanna shout you go right ahead"

John let out another sigh, "This is where we have trouble, its hard knowing where you come from"

Raven looked him straight in the eye "If people ask me who I'm datin, I will say you. I won't pretend thats un-true but me as a person doesn't feel comfy bringing it up un-provoked, damnit, thats not comin out right"

John pulled her in for a kiss, "I know what you mean, which is why I'm gonna call Randy and tell him the truth right now, and then hopefully we can get out of the date"

"Sounds good and I'll tell Iziah"

They both laughed as they pulled out their phones and sent their seperate messages. They looked up and giggled, John was the first one to get a text back _Good 4 U! But we're still x2 dating because I wanna lay her sister this time ;)_

"Thats comforting" John laughed showing Raven which made her giggle as she showed John Iziah's message.

_Score! But we're still going because I wanna bang him this time round_

"Guess that clears up any confusion, no secrets"

"What about your father?"

Raven shrugged letting her phone fall from her hand, tossing the board to the ground she slithered onto John's lap, her arms wrapping around his neck, "He can go and jump off a cliff"

"Thats not very nice Raven" John teased,

"I'm not a very nice girl"

"You are too me"

"Only because I love you" Her words tumbled out before she could stop it, John kissed her deeply,

"I love you too Raven, even if you are weird"

Raven giggled in his arms as he laid her down on the bed, she didn't even care that she had the letter Q stuck to her back.


	23. I don't get it

**Chapter 23 I don't get it**

"Jamie? Are you there?" Kane asked a little confused, she had accepted his video call but so far all he could see was black. He could hear Jamie but seeing her was temporarily stopped. Jamie pulled back the screen and Kane almost jumped out of his skin, her right eye was a nice shade of purple, obviously someone had punched her. Punched her good.

"What happened?"

"With what?" Jamie asked confused, so far her blackness was only due to one thing, she was getting dressed and apparently Kane wasn't allowed to see that. Jamie didn't understand why, it wasn't like Kane was interested or even found her curvy body welcoming, he was a grown man who had seen more than his fair share of beautiful women, why the hell would her tiny curves interest him.

"Your eye Jamie" Kane couldn't help the anger that over-came him, whoever had punched his sweet little Jamie was going to be chokeslammed repeatedly.

Her face brightened which was weird, people aren't usually happy about having a black eye, or purple eye as it were. "Dylan punched me, but its ok, Iziah showed him, yes she did"

"Why did this Dylan punch you"

"He slapped me first!" Jamie protested, "He slapped my bum so I smacked his face and then he punched me."

Kane swallowed his anger, no one, but _no-one_ should be slapping her delicious booty, except maybe him, with Jamie's permission of course.

"I don't get it Kane"

"Get what Jim-Jam?"

"Why would he slap my terrific ass? Why could he possibly gain from it?"

"I think maybe he was interested in you sexually and thought he could take advantage of your injury" Kane answered as honestly as possible, honesty was what Jamie always preferred even if she didn't get it straight away, she got it in the end.

Jamie let out a sad sigh, her eyes almost filling up with tears, it was enough to make the big rea machine's heart start working.

"Whats wrong?"

Jamie shrugged, "Just somethin Dylan said, he said I wouldn't get sex but whats to get?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but it sounds all foreign to me. This is why I've never had a boyfriend"

"I'm confused Jamie"

"When you kissed me it was the first one I had, and that was nice but I just wished there was some way I could learn it, I mean I have no clue what I'm doing and I'm just confused"

Kane remained silent, his brain already thinking of a way to help her but he knew it was wrong.

"See now you've gone all weird on me, knew I shouldn't said anything"

"Jamie there is a way for you to learn if you want too" Kane said slowly, he knew it was wrong but he was helping his friend, wasn't he?

"Ooh what is it?"

"I could teach you"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Kane shrugged trying to ignore the growing in his jeans. He should of said nothing but he couldn't help it, he badly wanted to help Jamie. "Of course I'll give you some time to think about it, I don't want you to be un-comfy"

"I'll think about it" Jamie giggled "I already want to say yes." She giggled again "When can we start?"

"How about next week, when I'm here"

Jamie clapped her hands making Kane feel better, he was only helping Jamie.


	24. Mrs Thomas has her uses

**A/N **I know I ain't done many Storm/Jeff chapters, so the next _3_, thats right 3, will be purely Jeff and Storm, Enjoy!

**Chapter 24 Mrs Thomas has her uses**

_Storm is a ghost._ Jeff had the idea pretty much cemented in his head, for someone like him that was always in and out, he never seemed to see or even hear much of Storm, depsite the walls being pretty much paper, he could hear Mrs Thomas potting around talking to her cat and husband, but he never heard Storm. So by process of his elimination and fucked up logical thinking, Storm, his pretty next door neighbour was actually a ghost. It was the only idea that made him feel reletively better, he wasn't sure why but it gave him little comfort. A little after three in the afternoon he made it home in one peice, which shocked him, usually he had the feeling that he was litterly falling apart and parts of him were being left in puddles behind him. His key wasn't even in the lock when a door opened, he hoped for Storm but got Mrs Thomas, apart from talking your ear off, she wasn't bad, she had taken it upon herself to mother him, Jeff wouldn't admit it but he liked the simple idea of being mothered again, at least it would keep him straight and out of trouble.

"Ah Jeffery you're home!" Mrs Thomas beamed at him, "How was the flight?"

"Good thanks Mrs T, How have you been?"

"I'm an old woman, any day above ground is a good one, although I can't say the same for Stormy"

"Is she ok?" Jeff asked hoping he didn't sound overly eager for information, all he knew so far was what he could see, although some nights that got him through til the morning.

"She's been weird lately, those little white eyes lighting up and then just going out, its like she's expecting something but it never comes"

Jeff didn't know what to say, luckily Mrs Thomas didn't notice and rambled on with her concern, "She's been doing her laundry late in the wash room, all hours of the morning down there with her thingy that plays music, just mouthing words and washin her clothes."

_Note to self, find the laundry room_, "Does she usually do that?"

"She used too but that was when she didn't know anybody and had her cousin holding her hand, now theres a girl thats had her troubles," Mrs Thomas shook her head in disbelief, "Why any of those girls have had romantic troubles is beyond me, so pretty and smart, and shockingly enough got their priroties right which is weird in this day and age, those girls have their heads screwed on right unlike my daughter who just screws anything with a head, I don't care for her"

Jeff couldn't help but laugh, almost every conversation with Mrs T had that dislike for her daughter in it, Jeff wanted to ask but common-sense and love for his ears told him not too.

"Anyways Stormy has been working longer and longer these days, coming home smelling of meat and salad, its actually a nice smell, my hubby used to come home smelling of meat, he was a butcher, a very good one might I add. Then there was the day he came home smelling like a woman, well you can imagine my rage when he said he had been playing with Lucinda, I had always told him Lucinda was only to play with him _after_ we played _Bridge_,"

"Your husband had a mistress and you were ok with that?" Jeff asked before he could stop it,

Mrs T smiled wistfully, "Oh yes, marriage is all about comprimise, he wanted to play with Lucinda and I wanted to play with Tom. But I've taken up enough of your time Jeffery, you don't want to hear all about my sexy adventures," Mrs T let out a deep amused laugh, "Although I have some tales! Oh yes I do!"

Before she could escape Jeff quickly stopped her, "Mrs T, do you know where Storm works? I thought maybe I could walk her home since we are practically going to the same place"

Mrs T was a little hesitant but seeing that look in his eyes, she couldn't resist. Storm had done so much for the ederly woman, she figured it was time to repay the favour. "She works at the Riverstone restuarant, but you didn't hear it from me"

"Gotcha"

Jeff quickly got changed and headed towards the Riverstone, his hopes to see Storm reaching higher and higher. Crossing busy roads and ducking random people he made it to the Riverstone. He pulled open the door and just took in the scent of hot food, it made him realise that he was hungry. Making his way to a table, a waitress instantly took his order. Peeking around his hopes soared ever higher, just barely visible was the unmistakable white of Storm's long hair. Jeff kept one eye on her so she wouldn't be able to sneak off, the other casted around his environment, it wasn't what he expected when he thought 'resturaunt'. Booths and tables all set up, a dance floor for couples that felt like listening to the music, and more to his amazement, he could actually sit near the little window and watch his meal being prepared if he wanted too. Jeff wanted to sit closer to Storm, but he was cut short when his meal arrived. Looking at it, Jeff just could tell that it was going to be good. Spices and other ingrediants washed over his pallette and even if he did miss Storm, at least he knew a place where the food was good. As he ate he kept his eye on the window, that mop of white hair still swinging backwards and forwards, if he strained hard enough he was sure he could hear Storm, laughing with her workmates. When he was done with his food all he had to do was wait for Storm. Leaving his plate where it was he made his way up to the little window so he could see her better. She didn't notice him at first, she was too busy working. She was amazing to watch, getting through orders so easily it was like she had done it her entire life. It felt like forever that he watched her but finally Storm stopped and hit the button, her shift was over. Her white eyes misted up with surprise when she saw him sitting there, Storm always hated it when customers sat at the window, it was like they were right behind her, looking over her shoulder with a critising eye. A small smile appeared as she made her way out the front, usually she went out the back but if Jeff had turned up just for her then she wasn't going to be rude, she hoped he had turned up for her or else she would look a fool.

"Hey Storm," He got out so casually it extinshied all hope of him turning up just for her. "Can I walk you home?"

Storm didn't say anything, she was too surprised, he smiled softly at her which put her at ease a little.

"I mean we are going to the same place"

When Storm thought she could trust her voice, she looked into those eyes and willed her heart to stop thumping. "Sure"

Storm didn't say much about herself on the way back, she talked but it was more him focused, Jeff didn't mind telling her about work and life on the road, it was the first time he got the impression that a woman was actually listening. Usually it was mumbles of agreement, but her whole face suggested that she wanted to hear what he had to say. Jeff walked her right to her front door, he wasn't sure but he was pretty sure that her eyes lost that flame again. He ignored it, at least he would until he got better at reading her emotions.

"Thank you for walkin me home, it was nice to walk with someone for a change"

"You always walk by yourself?"

"Yeah, no one else to walk with"

"Well if you like I could walk you home tomorrow after work?" Jeff suggested hoping it wasn't too forward but any moment he had with her he was gonna grab with both hands.

"Sure, I'd really like that" Storm's face burst with a smile so sweet it made Jeff's legs wobbly. He didn't want to fall again but as always the rainbow haired warrior had no choice.


	25. Down in the laundry room

**Chapter 25 Down in the laundry room**

After searching for what seemed like hours, Jeff finally found the small room in which to do his laundry, he waited for as long as he could before taking some dirty shirts to be washed. He could only hope that Storm was there, he pushed the door open softly, his breath catching in his throat, there she was doing her laundry. It didn't help that she was wearing so very little, short jean shorts that looked even shorter on her long legs, a shirt that was barely there, he knew why she was wearing less clothing, it was damn hot in the little room.

"Storm?"

She ignored him and just kept shaking her booty to the music jammed in her ears, Jeff wasn't even sure why he was trying to get attention, he was far happier to watch her dance. Her shapely butt moving was far better than anything else, shaking it loose he decided it would be better if he did let her know that he was there, he really didn't want to be branded a pervert. He gently touched her shoulder, her skin softer than he thought possible, she jumped at his touch, turning around but relief washed over her face when she saw it was Jeff and not anyone else.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me call out"

Storm stopped her I-pod, "Sorry I could only hear the Offspring and Guns & Roses"

"Well if there is anyone worth listening too, its them"

Storm let out a tiny nervous laugh, "So do you actually have washing or are you just exploring?"

Jeff picked a machine right next to her's, "I actually have washing, imagine that"

"Well then you might wanna put the machine on general wash instead of heavy unless you want your clothes ripped" Storm pointed out as he loaded his clothes into the machine, Jeff had no idea what he was doing but he didn't want Storm to know that.

"Jeff have you done this before?" Storm asked soflty before she could stop it, but seeing the confusion on his face bought back the memories of when she first got to this country, she couldn't do anything simple like washing or taking care of herself, she was too scared. She was raised in a way that solely taught her that she wasn't important enough to deserve being taken care of. She could only thank God that she was in a much better place now.

Jeff laughed it off, it wasn't a big deal at least he wasn't going to make it one. "Nah, is it that obvious?"

"A little, but don't worry, at least you know what a washing machine is, my cousin calls it the magic box that makes the blood come out"

"Weird, thats Matt calls it"

Storm pressed a couple of buttons and pulled out a leaver, "There you go all ready, you just gotta press start"

"You've done this alot I take it"

"No, believe it or not but I used to do this by hand"

"Are you serious?"

"Indeed. So how come your doing your own washing? Thought you would have a maid?"

Jeff laughed again "I did have a maid once, his name was Matt but then I found out he was screwing the pool girl, Lita"

"Sounds like some sort of soap opera"

"Yeah I find it weird too" Jeff mused as her machine buzzed, Storm opened the lid and pulled clothes out and loaded them into the dryer. "Are you going now?"

Storm usually did leave now, her clothes were safe until morning but she was enjoying the conversation with Jeff that she decided to stay a little longer. At least until it got weird and knowing her it would.

"How can you stand being down here for so long, I swear I'm sweatin buckets" Jeff wiped his face before shoving the shirt into the machine. Storm however was used to the heat, this was cool and comfortable compared to what she had been through.

"I don't feel it, I guess I'm used to it"

"Don't know how you could be used to heat like this Storm"

_Spend hours locked in a house that was practically a suana and then open the window only to find that it was twice as hot outside and then as punishment you're chained to a radiator. _"I don't know, I just am"

Jeff joined her up on a spare machine, while his clothes washed and her's dried the conversation continued, she allowed little snippets about herself to slip through, her father was a wrestler, she didn't say who but apparently Jeff knew him. She had two half-sisters who she adored. Her features were real, not that it mattered to other people because Storm wasn't around people as much as she would of liked. Storm stopped talking after that, that was all she would allow to get through, it was enough and hopefully it was nuetral information, it shouldn't make any difference to Jeff and if it did then clearly he was more complicated than Storm thought.

"Where did you grow up?" Jeff asked after he had divulged the same information to her, it was a harmless question but it still made her eyes well up with tears. Of all the things it was that question that she still had difficulty with, partly because it reminded her so strongly of the day her father let her down and because thats where hell started, a hell she never thought she would escape.

Jeff touched her face, "Hey I didn't mean to upset you"

Storm shook it off, trying to control herself, it was hard and she just knew that it wasn't going to end well. His smooth hands on her face wasn't helping, when she thought it was under control she took her chance. "Sorry thats a bit of a sore spot"

"I understand" Jeff said even though he had no freaking idea at all. His hand was still on her face and for a moment his eyes peered into the white abyss. He didn't know why or even how, but his lips found her's and for a moment he was lost in the sweet candy that were her full pouty lips. Her hand pushed his chest and her fist caught his stomach, the air was pushed from his lungs as Storm fled from the laundry room. Jeff had no idea what the hell just happened. And neither did Storm.


	26. Paper thin walls

**Chapter 26 Paper thin walls**

The next night as Jeff potted around getting his dinner ready, his mind was still on what happened with Storm. He had it figured out, he kissed her and she punched him. He thought maybe it was best if he didn't walk her home again as much as he wanted too. Storm, he knew, was going to go back to being a ghost, or she was gonna knock on his door and apologize. He knew he was kidding himself, if she hadn't been over all day, why would she come over now? Through his walls the sounds buzzed around him, running water, mild meow's and somewhere through it he suddenly heard Storm.

"OMG, you have to help me" She sounded very freaked out, Jeff put his plate down and went closer to the wall, pressing his ear against it, it was like she was right next to him.

"I hit him!" "Because he kissed me!" "Why did I have to punch him?"

Jeff couldn't hear the other end of the talking so he guessed she was on the phone. Now he had to guess what was being said.

"I don't know why, I freaked, I hadn't been kissed for a very long time and I guess it just made me panic" "Raven that is not the point" "Fine, yes it was nice but thats not the part to focus on" "I punched him! And you said it yourself, I don't exactly have a soft punch"

Storm let out a sigh "I don't know if I can say sorry, I tried earlier but I just got even more freaked out"

She had tried? When?

"I managed to make it to the front door but I chickened out, oh why did I have to say chicken? I really hate chickens, after what they did"

"Storm dear! Is that Raven?"

"Yes Mrs T, do you wanna speak to her!"

"No dear, just tell her I caught a glimpse of her latest flame, very nice indeed"

Storm laughed before all noise was halted, it just hit her. If Mrs T was listening then so was Jeff. Oh why did everything have to be so damn hard and annoying.

Jeff tapped on the wall making Storm jump and let out a little yelp of surprise, "Storm?"

"Yeah?" Even through the wall she sounded nervous, really nervous.

"Are you ok?"

She let out a sigh "I'm sorry I hit you, I freaked out, well you heard the conversation"

"Can I ask why you freaked out?"

"Didn't you hear son? She ain't been kissed in a very long time, you went way too fast" Mrs T called out hoping to help them. Jeff laughed, Storm giggled along with him.

"Thanks Mrs T, where would we be without you?"

"Stuck like my husband was, only he was wearing a corset and fish net stockings"

"Why?" Jeff asked making Storm reply before Mrs T could respond.

"Why did you have to ask?"

Instead Mrs T laughed, Jeff could just see her waving that gnarled hand dismissively. "Oh I can't divulge that, a lady never tells"

"Storm?"

"Yes Jeff?"

"I'm sorry I freaked you out, but if it helps at all, you have the sweetest lips, you taste like candy"

Storm giggled, her face a pleasing shade of red, luckily Jeff couldn't see it. "Thanks, and I'm sorry I punched you. Thats kinda a reflex now"

"Well its better than what happened before that, your too pretty to cry"

"Oh that is so romantic! Stormy give this one a chance!" Mrs T shouted out making them laugh again,

"If I do will you let us have a semi-private conversation without tellin us about your wonderful hubby?"

"Yes!"

"Storm, wanna come over and watch that new Freddy Kruger movie? I promise the only candy I eat will be the marshmellows"

"If you don't say yes I will tell you about my three-way!"

Pounding wood stopped the weird three way conversation, much to Jeff's disappointment, not only was Mrs T making him laugh but Storm was still talking to him, and she was going to give him a chance. Jeff got the door, gleeful that Storm was on his doorstep.

"You still wanna watch Freddy?"

Jeff let her in and they settled on the couch, it was killing him having her that close, those candy-coated lips aching to be kissed. Jeff wanted this to last so he vowed to go slow, even if her candy coated lips were torturing him.


	27. Double trouble

**Chapter 27 Double trouble**

"Rae are you sure that leaving Jamie here alone will be safe?" Iziah asked as her sister zipped up her boots, "Last time we left her here alone she wound up on the roof with _my_ meat cleaver trying to fight off aliens"

"It wasn't aliens" Jamie rolled her blue eyes "It was the british and you'll thank me one day, trust me you don't wanna be here when the british come"

Iziah ignored that and went back to her point "We could always just not go and stay here with Jamie"

"We are going, and Jamie will be fine, her friend is comin over to keep her company"

"I don't think leavin her with Billie is a safer option, I'm tellin you we'll have both of 'em up on the roof, I swear if they touch my weapons"

"Iziah can I ask you something?" Jamie piped up as Iziah checked herself in the mirror, for the seventh time. Something Raven wasn't going to point out, Iziah was clearly nervous enough.

"Whats that?"

"Are you always an insensitve bitch?"

"Yes. You should know that by now, and what have I told you about using words you don't understand"

"I know what bitch means, its either a female doggy, or you" Jamie shot her a grin making Izzy laugh.

"I have taught you well" Izzy turned back to Raven, "So who's this friend?"

Raven shrugged it off, still not sure herself why she agreed to this, possibly because it was convienant and seeing Jamie's eyes light up was heart-tugging. The doorbell went off and Raven yanked it open making Iziah splutter in disbelief. Kane, wearing normal cothes and no mask, carrying a pizza.

"Hey Glen, ooh pizza, can I have a slice?"

"No this is for Jamie and me"

Raven's eyes cast down as Jamie, like she had been taught, went to the kitchen and grabbed two plates and cups.

"Whoa, ok back the fuck up for a moment" Iziah had to make sure she was seeing what she was, Kane like he owned the place sitting at the table dishing out slices for him and Jamie. "Jamie's friend is _him_? We want her to remain safe and outta trouble and _he's_ gonna do that? I'm sorry, am I the only one that isn't mentally retarded?"

Kane, Jamie and Raven looked at her blankly, to them it seemed harmless but obviously not to Iziah.

"Izzy don't use words you don't understand" Jamie giggled dripping cheese on her chin, "Ignore her Kane, she's insensitve to people's feelings, its like we don't have them"

"Raven, are you serious?"

"Iziah, outside"

"What?"

"Go outside and wait for me, I'll be there shortly"

Iziah went outside huffing and swearing about stupidity, was she the only one with a brain now? It looked that way as her sister kissed Jamie good-bye and told her to have fun. Raven lent down so she could talk directly to Kane's ear,

"She's a virgin now and she better still be when I get home, because if she isn't your dick will be ripped off and mounted on my fireplace as my trophy, and she'll tell me if she isn't."

Raven straightend up "Right, I'm going, have a good night, but not too good a night"

"What the hell was that?" Iziah accused her sister as they went down the hill.

"Kane and Jamie are watchin movies and eatin pizza, are you not with us again?"

"Fuck you, I'm not the insane one Raven, you're leaving a young naive yet very attractive girl alone with a monster who I just know is a pedo"

Raven shot her a harsh look, "You were told not to accuse men of that, not every man is a pedophile,"

"Ok that was kinda mean," Iziah admitted "But still, Kane and Jamie, we all know how thats gonna end, him scoring a victory and Jamie pregnant"

Raven rolled her eyes "Would you stop being so paranoid? Have you ever thought that their evening is going to be what I said, movies and pizza, and possibly Jamie askin a million questions?"

"Fine, I'll relax, but if she's not a virgin when we get home, you owe me his balls nailed to the nearest wall"

"Deal"

The girls went inside the lobby to take their jackets off, seeing each other they actually couldn't believe that they had dressed the same, nice black jeans and a showy black shirt.

"Are you serious Izzy?, this is my date outfit"

"Weird cause this is my gettin laid outfit" Iziah giggled, "Lets just get this over with. Hey we could mess with them" Iziah's eyes started shining when she saw them sitting at the table waiting on the girls, it was just weird that they were still on time.

"Yeah not gonna happen, because if you put any of your body parts near my man, I'll kill you with your own drill" Raven flashed her a nice smile before going in. Iziah rolled her eyes, trying not to feel nervous, but just seeing them sitting there made her wonder why the hell she was doing this.

"Hey guys"

John instantly stood up and kissed her full on the lips, making Randy and Iziah look at them fascinated.

"Should I do that?" Randy asked as Iziah sat down next to him and Raven managed to pry herself from John.

"Try it and you're gonna need surgery to remove this fork from your lung"

"Well I've already got a spoon in there, so maybe a fork would help" Randy said looking over the menu, Iziah couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm wonderin why you have a spoon in your lung"

"So am I actual" Randy winked making Iziah blush, words were halted when the waiter came along.

"Is it weird that I want pizza?" Raven asked more to herself, pizza wasn't on the menu but since smellin it was what she craved.

No one answered her, she wasn't looking for one she was just talking herself through the menu like she always did. They ordered their meals and while they waited, Iziah broke the ice. Which was shocking.

"Is it just me, or is this weird?"

"Your the one making it weird with all your fork-lung suggestions"

"No it was weird that you suggested it would go with your spoon"

They all laughed, the mood lightened by Iziah's joke, at least thats what it seemed like. "So tell me Raven, when did you two start hanging out again"

"Well he was Mr Stewart and I was fixing his porch"

"Eww" Iziah suddenly got what her sister meant, her face relaxing. "Oh right, no wonder you were so happy, toastin dry wall"

"You were toasting dry wall?" John asked making Raven blush.

"Shut up, I was happy, and a little confused"

John pulled her close for a moment, kissing the top of her head, "Well if it helps it was the first time in my life that I've been glad I have no DIY skills"

Raven giggled "So you two in the locker room, how did that happen"

"Yeah, Randy, how did that happen?" John teased actually making the Viper squirm and blush.

"I don't know, one minute we're talking and the next she's kissin me"

"What? You kissed me Orton"

"I clearly remember you putting your tongue down my throat"

"Ok, now its weird" Raven shot a look to her boyfriend as Iziah and Randy argued about who started the kissing. "John, before the meals come, wanna dance?"

"Sure" John slid out and offered his hand. Iziah's eyes lingered for a moment, it was evident that John wasn't much of a dancer but for her sister, he was willing to try.

Iziah pulled her eyes back to Randy, she knew she was being overly bitchy, but that just came out when she was nervous. It was a protective factor.

"So" "I'm sorry" Iziah cut in, being rude was also a protective factor.

"What for?"

"For being so bitchy, I'm just nervous"

Again Randy was surprised, she didn't appear nervous, just irritated and violent. "Why are you nervous?"

"I ain't been on a date in a very long time, I think theres an element I'm missin"

Randy took her hand softly, it was then she noticed that he was shaking slightly, he was nervous as well. "Just keep your fork where I can see it and you'll be fine"

"Easy for you to say, you date regulary, from what I've heard"

"Its not that often actually, so we're pretty much in the same boat"

"Oh thank God" Iziah relaxed feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from her small shoulders. "So Randy, any first date moves I should be aware of?"

Randy smirked a little, "I don't think I should tell you that"

"Oh c'mon, promise I won't tell no-body"

"Ok, first thing I do is usually have a bottle of wine sent to the table, from a fan"

Iziah giggled "And that works?"

"Well it does when I add, this is so embarrassing, can't I just have a normal life?"

Iziah patted his arm still trying not to laugh "Oh you poor little famous man."

"So what about you? Any moves I should be aware of?"

Iziah rested her arms on the table, "Alright, I have one but you can't laugh"

Randy loved those silver eyes, he could stare at them forever, "I won't laugh Izzy"

Iziah took a short breath, resting a hand on his wrist she peered for his soul, "So where did you grow up?"

"Thats it? Man, you're lucky your hot Iziah"

"Just answer the question Randy"

"Fine. St Louis"

"That must of been interesting"

"Not really, there wasn't much to do, except wait for Dad to come home"

"He was away alot?"

"He wrestled alot so he was always coming and going"

"Were you close?"

"I was closer to my mother, it was hard to build a proper relationship with Dad but when I grew up-" Randy stopped mid-sentence realising just how much he was sharing, things he never shared with anyone. Iziah smiled her 'beat that' grin,

"Wow, that is good, and so simple, where did you grow up"

"See, more than just a pretty face"

"That is the ultimate move, totally gonna steal it" Randy put his hand on her's, "If I can without coming across your murderous rage"

"It would work twice as fast if you use it, be wise with the power I have given you Randal"

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, Iziah had to keep the groan to herself, smooth moves or something else, she wasn't sure but she enjoyed his lips on her skin. "I will only use it on you, the only one where I actually care about the answer"

Iziah couldn't help but tint red, again she wasn't sure if it was smooth lines, but still she couldn't help but fall. Thankfully Raven and John came back to the table just as the food arrived. Talking lightly, the four enjoyed their meal, Raven noticed that Iziah was being alot nicer to Randy, her body was alot closer to his as well. She was even being nice to John which Raven was going to thank her for later, she wasn't sure if it was real but Iziah wasn't murdering him so that was a plus.

After dinner the four walked out to the parking lot, John's hand entwined in Raven's. Iziah couldn't help but feel jealous, John clearly had his heart out there for Rae to see, this wasn't a first and last date, he wanted more and more from Raven. She could never have that because no one wanted more from her, not even Randy. She badly wanted to take Randy's hand, just to feel the smooth skin, even if it was just for a second.

"So what now?" Iziah asked, not knowing what to do next, she wish she knew because right now she was feeling like the new kid at school trying to get in with the cool crowd.

"Well Rae and me are going back to my place, since this isn't our first date, we can do that" John gave her hand a squeeze making Raven giggle like a school girl.

"You guys can end the night how you want"

Iziah watched them leave still not knowing what the hell was going on, at least when she looked to Randy, he looked just as lost. She almost yelled with joy when he took her hand "I'll give you a ride home"

"Unless" Iziah started but couldn't finish, she wanted to finish the sentence but she couldn't, it would only cement that maybe she was a slut and that only depressed her. Randy pulled her into his arms, both of them knowing what the sentence was but neither of them wanting to say it. "Would you like to come back with me?" He finally got out, this was the one time when he was afraid the answer was going to be no.

"Yes" Iziah breathed, at least if this was a one time thing, it would end with people leaving her the hell alone. He slid his hand into her's and led her towards his truck, gently he pushed Iziah into the cold metal, his lips finding her's softly. Iziah lost herself and let those lips take her out of the darkness and into the sun. Her whole body lit up in a matter of seconds, his lips soft and lingering. Randy pulled away his breath barely there, never had he encountered a kiss like that, a kiss that would be stuck on repeat for the rest of his life. Iziah stared into his eyes, so much searing evil emotion but for some reason all she saw was the light, it had been a long time since she had seen the light in anyone. Randy rested his head against her's, his body swimming in those liquid silver pools.

"I've been wanting to do that the moment I saw you" Randy breathed out, in those eyes he had found something, he knew what it was but he didn't want to acknowledge it. He opened the door and helped her into the truck. He went to the other side still trying to deny what was right in front of his face, he looked into other womens eyes and found free sex, he looked into Izzy's eyes, and found forever.

**So that was the date, their is a second part to it, yay! BUT first what Jamie & Kane got up too, dum-dum-dum! **

**Onwards!**


	28. That didn't hurt too bad

**Chapter 28 That didn't hurt too bad**

"You have cheese on your chin" Kane laughed, he couldn't help it, happiness wasn't something he was used too, especially when that happiness came from a woman. Jamie wiped it off

"Well thats embarrassing" Jamie put her pizza down and looked up to that handsome face, Jamie was just glad that God still loved her, it was only God that could of bought Kane to her, God and Raven. "Can I ask you somethin Kane"

"Sure"

"Are you single?"

He thought that was obvious, quickly he remembered the injury, cutting her some slack he let out a gentle smile. "Yeah Jam, I'm single"

"Thats weird"

"How is that weird?"

Jamie's eyes tugged up and down that frame "Do you not look in the mirror? How you get any work done is beyond me"

"I was gonna say that to you actually, with a body like that"

Jamie giggled, her perky breasts squeezing together, "Yeah I was shocked too, I was once in the shower for three hours"

"Thats gonna take some explaining"

Jamie blushed "One day I woke up and I discovered somethin really awesome, I wound up spending three hours in the shower, I was so cold and pruney when I got out, then I had a bath, it was awesome"

"Whatever you discovered must of been good" Kane remarked trying to will himself to settle down, so far it was working and he could only hope that his silent pleas kept him from getting hard.

"What can I say? My breasts were fun to play with"

"I can imagine" Kane said under his breath, Jamie was off again taking the plates to the newly installed dishwasher. Kane had to keep up, he loved that she was filled with this crazy energy. She was so bouncy, it made him pray like hell that she would like being on top, Jamie bouncing up and down his rock hard dick certainly drove him crazier.

"Would you like some dessert Kane?"

"Oh yeah" Kane looked her up and down, she certainly looked very edible in her feetie pjs, half undone. "Um, no thanks Jamie, I ain't got much of a sweet tooth these days."

A bit down cast Jamie tried to pick herself up by suggesting something that always made her happy "Wanna watch a movie?"

"What kind of movie?" Kane didn't want to be stuck watching girly chick flicks or disney movies, although he had to admit he would choose _Bambi_ over any chick flick.

Jamie shrugged "I have no idea, you can pick something from the collection"

Kane skimmed through the collection very impressed, once he had chosen something he thought would keep them entertained he followed Jamie upstairs to her room, Kane thought it would be best if they stayed on the couch but Jamie ignored him, of course it didn't help that he didn't express his opinion very loud. They settled on the side of her bed, which surprised Kane that it wasn't a bright pink, but a nice blood red.

"Hey, you know how you said you would teach me sexy things" Jamie suddenly asked, the thought just popped into her head, she didn't know why she suddenly remembered but it was there.

"Yeah?" He tried to keep the excitement from his voice, and his pants.

"I don't think I wanna learn anymore"

That caught him by surprise, last he heard, Jamie was estastic about learning something new, and with him. "Why?"

Jamie blushed again, "I asked Billie and Raven about it and they said it really _really_ hurt, and as it turns out Kane, I don't like pain, and pain doesn't like me. Which is weird because everyone likes me"

Kane hated that Jamie had made that choice but then again he couldn't exactly force the girl to learn, well he could but that would mean hurting her, and as evil as Kane was, even he couldn't do that to Jamie.

"Are you mad at me?" Jamie asked in a tiny voice, it was Iziah who added in that men usually went cold when they found out sex wasn't an option anymore.

Kane sighed and took her hand, "No I'm not mad Jim-Jam, can I do one thing first before you change your mind completely?"

Jamie bit her lip uncertainly, she was waiting for the pain that would rack up her body and have her crying for days. Kane, like she was a rag-doll, lifted her up and planted her in his lap. His large arms wrapped around her covering almost every square inch of her. Gently his lips touched her's, slowly he deepened the moment, his tongue grasping around her mouth, trying to catch that studded snake. Jamie let out a soft groan as Kane pulled away for air. Her blue eyes twinkling like stars as the reality sunk in. Jamie pulled to him again, another kiss like that was needed just so she knew it was real and not in her head. Jamie pulled him closer, that tongue, that body, that _scent_ needed to be closer, closer until they were one. Kane couldn't resist any longer, he tried but his large paws just couldn't stop. Going slowly and trying to be gentle because he was a giant and compared to him she was a porcelin doll, he cupped her breasts gently, masaging and grasping, trying to make it last forever. Jamie pushed her chest up, that touch was rougher than she expected, but it still felt just as good. Jamie pulled away needing precious oxygen, his hand still on her chest. Kane tipped her chin so he could stare at those beautiful blue eyes, "That didn't hurt too bad now did it Jamie?"

She shook her head, smiling widely "No. It felt..." Jamie had no more words, a million brightly coloured, noisy butterflies flapped in her tummy, thousands of twinkling lights shone above her, everything was bright and amplified by a trillion, and it still didn't quite explain how those kisses felt.

"Kane, can you kiss me again?"

He couldn't deny that kind of request especially when it came from her pouty lips. A little hungrier he took those lips again, that taste on her tongue and lips was something he had to have. Daringly, Jamie put a soft hand on his chest, the muscles bunching and wanting more. Kane pulled away, he didn't want too but he had too. Right now, he was barely getting away with not getting overly excited, but if he continued and he really really wanted too, then the over excitement would soon be evident, and Kane didn't have a game plan of how to get rid of the excitement. Jamie's eyes lit up into his before getting off his lap looking really freaked out and utterly terrifyed.

"Jamie? You ok?"

Jamie clamped her lips shut, furiously shaking her head, there was no way she could tell him, no way could he know.

He took her hand, trying to calm her down, that look of terror would stay with him, if only he knew what was going on in that head of her's. "Jamie, whats wrong?"

She just shook her head, those blonde curls falling everywhere. Where he would usually show frustration at not getting his own way, Kane only felt utter patience, patience and that will to do whatever it took to make her happy again, "Jamie, tell me. Whats got you so terrifyed?"

"I can't tell you, you'll laugh at me" She said sadly, her voice barely there. Terror, embarrassment, fear, humilation, were only a few things that she was feeling. Jamie had no idea how wrong it suddenly went, on minute they were kissing, his tongue in her mouth, his hands making light patterns on her clothed flesh, and then it happened, that _mess_ starting to form in her panties. It only seemed to happen when she thought really really hard about Kane, and it happened again while kissing him.

"I won't laugh, I give you my word"

Jamie shook her head again, "It don't matter, I'm just gonna get changed"

"Why do you need to get changed?"

"Because I have messy panties, there wet and a little sticky"

That smile crossed his face knowing exactly what it was and how he could 'help' her, if she allowed it of course. Kane pulled her towards him, not giving her a chance to change her mind. She was straddling over his thick lap again, he should of felt dirty, he should of felt guilty, but all he felt were usual male feelings of extreme hornyness, Kane pulled forward, her body pressing right up against the forming hardness.

"Do you know what that is?" Kane asked softly, he was caught off guard when she grinned shyly,

"Yeah, I know what that is. I had no idea it could be that hard," She moved her hips again, checking for something, "And thick. Is it usually that thick?"

"Only when I'm really excited" Kane grunted as she moved her hips again, Jamie didn't realise that she was making both their sitations worse, all she knew was it hit something so special inside her that she didn't even know it was there until his dick hit it. Kane stopped her moving, hating that he had too but if she kept going the happy ending was going to be far from happy.

"Thats what happening to you, its still excitement, just shown differently"

Jamie took in what he said, she got what he was saying even if she did have to cut through the trickle, "So its not bad?"

"Oh no, its good, really _really_ good."

"So its not gross?"

Nature told him to push further, pushing further didn't have to be violent or gross, he was 'teaching' her, apart of teaching was reassurance, and she needed that right now. Kane pulled the buttons of her pjs open further until he saw those panties, all 'gross' and 'messy' The word stop seemed to be lost, because Jamie didn't say it, she only watched as he slid a finger inside. He grunted with delight, she was more that wet, she was _soaking_. Easily his fingers slid up the wet lenth making Jamie shiver in his arms. Once his finger was coated enough to his liking, he took them away her face falling a little, until he slid the entire digit into his mouth, that taste was far better than he thought it would be. A woman wasn't meant to taste that good, his tongue already wanted more, more until he couldn't handle anymore.

"Tastes good Jim-Jam" Kane smiled taking that finger out, he wanted it back in. Her. Repeatedly. Jamie kissed him hungrily, her tongue searching for that taste and when she found it she pulled away in delight.

"Your right that _does_ taste good!" Her eyes so wide with joy and relief, Kane thought they would pop. "Can we keep going, I'm learnin ever so much"

Kane was about to put his hand back down there until he heard the front door snap shut. Both of them froze, un-aware of who was home, they could only pray, and climb out of each others arms. Jamie couldn't do her buttons up fast enough, her fingers kept tripping over themselves. Kane helped her, waiting for the footsteps coming up the stairs but they didn't come. Instead a voice shouted up the stairs.

"Jamie! I'm home! Are you still up there?"

"Yes!" Jamie shouted out, both of them still wondering how the hell they would get out of this one.

"Are you alone!?"

"Yes!" Jamie shouted up, hoping that Raven couldn't tell that she was lying, if Raven didn't come up the stairs then she would be safe. With any luck.

"Alright! Put on your pjs and hop into bed!"

"Ok!"

Raven didn't say anything else, they just heard the ranch-slider snap close. Jamie looked to Kane hopefully, whispering in case Raven's hearing could go through that many walls. Sometimes it seemed that Raven could.

"Can you stay with me? You can sneak out in the morning, if you try now, she'll catch you"

He didn't want to go, but he didn't want to stay either. His thoughts didn't agree and the wrong choice was made, of course it was, life just wouldn't be life if someone didn't make a classic mistake.

**Oooooh! Tingles right now lol but first, what happened with Randy/Iziah & John/Raven *claps hands repeatedly* Sorry I've had **_**alot**_** of coffee...**


	29. Back to you

**Chapter 29 Back to you**

The moment his door was shut, John captured those lips in a frenzy, the out of control was getting to him and he needed to get back in control before he lost it everywhere. Raven pushed into his body, her tongue slipping inside his mouth needing to taste him inch by inch. John, his lips still on Raven's, started to move towards the bedroom. He stopped at the shut door that kept his lounge and bedroom seperate, her body right up against it. His tongue diving about as though he was trying to catch fish.

"Bedroom?" John muttered between kisses, his body practically crushing her's into the door, Raven was pretty sure that the door knob would be imprinted on her skin.

"Floor" Raven muttered, there was no way she could make it to the bedroom, that burning hot desire needed him now, now or she would lose it without him. As gentle as he could John lowered them to the floor, his body sprawled all over her. Now he wanted to take it a little slower, slow was torture but it was a lot better, they both knew that. His teeth nipped at skin as his hands worked the fastenings to the annoying clothing, her hands working on his clothing, they were so in sync it was a little scary. Raven sat up and took his lips again, her hands running over his chest, black nails lightly raking the skin leaving light gauges in her wake. John shuddered in pleasure, everytime her skin touched his, it gave him thrills like none other. Raven kissed down his neck pulling that scent closer, Raven needed his body to engulf her to a point where he was smothering her, it always made her realise that it was real and not a dream. John groaned as her hand started stroking his dick, slowly it travelled up and down bringing him to the edge. John pried her hand off, the tip was so hot he was pretty sure that it would burn her flesh. Raven laid down softly opening her legs for him, John kissed back to her lips, sliding inside her filling her until Raven thought she would burst. He moved slowly, letting his body stretch and own her body, Raven copied his slow movements, it didn't need to be hard and drilling for her to enjoy him, even this slow pace and ghosting lips was pushing her to the edge and any second she would fall. His lips found her neck, his lips sucking that butterfly as he pushed inside her harder, he loved it when she moaned, her body shaking with intensity. John couldn't control it any longer, he knew slow would work but he needed it fast, his hips snapping and instinct took over, snapping his hips hard and his teeth clamping down on her skin, Raven let out the most arousing moan, a mix of pain and pleasure sweeping her face. John kept going, he couldn't stop and Raven just let herself fall to the magic, pain had never felt so good. In a sweet burst of weakness Raven gushed, her body tightening and releasing all the pleasure that swept her tiny system, warmth flowed throughout as John joined her over the edge. He stayed inside her, his body hovering over her's, John would never forget those sterling silver orbs peering into his, so much love burst through that he swore his heart would explode.

"I love you Raven" John whispered kissing around her face,

"I love you too John, you have no idea how much" She had never loved anyone as much as she did him, she wasn't even sure that much love was possible, but there it was pouring throughout her body like a very welcome virus. She hoped she never found a cure, and if she did, she would ignore it. Like she did with other things she didn't like. For a while they just lay on the floor, naked and kissing softly, his lips were still the best part of his body, those lips were so much it was hard to describe. Around late-ish Raven un-tangled herself from her boyfriend and pulled on her clothes, as much as she wanted to stay she had to go and make sure that Jamie didn't do what she had just done, she was pretty sure that wouldn't happen but Raven knew that not many people said no to Jamie, mainly because upsetting her wasn't something they wanted to do, plus Jamie was very attractive, not many men would be able to say no, monster or not.

"Do you have to go?" John asked, he couldn't help the hurt, when she left straight away it always made him feel cheap and used. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, but he couldn't help it. Raven kissed his cheek softly,

"You know I do, if I know Jamie she possibly has Kane chained to somethin while pro-nouncing him the lord of the potatoes, I need to save him from that"

John couldn't help but laugh, he knew that Kane would need to be saved if that was true, the selfish part of him still didn't want her to leave. "I know, but I still wanna wake up next to you before I go Rae"

Raven pursed her lips in thought "What time are you leavin?"

"Around nine-ish"

"I'll be here at six, with these" Raven ran a finger over her pouty lips "Wrapped around this" Raven ran a hand over the front of his jeans making that devious smile float out.

"Promise?"

"Would I lie about head?"

John laughed "No."

"Exactly"

Raven kissed him long and lingering making him want more, she straightened up and looked into those eyes "There is also somethin I wanna discuss with you, so after the head we'll talk"

"What about?" John asked not liking the sudden dread that flew through his body.

Raven smiled softly at her boyfriend "I assure you nothin bad John. Its just an idea I would like to talk to you about"

"And its nothing bad?" John questioned

"Its nothin bad"

"And you _promise_, I'll wake up with your lips on my dick?"

Raven laughed softly "I promise John thats what you'll wake up too"

John teasingly nudged her towards the door, "Well hurry up and save Kane, I want my head damnit"

Raven couldn't help but laugh "I'll see you at six John-boy"


	30. A night with you

**Chapter 30 A night with you**

Iziah was back to feeling out of place and weird, worse still was the fact that she and Randy held light, pleasing conversation on the way back but now it had gone quiet, and Iziah was starting to have second thoughts about putting out, even her love of being left alone wasn't getting her through. Iziah hated it, but deep down she didn't want to be a notch on his bed-post, even if it did mean people would leave her in peace, she really wanted more from him. For the first time in a long time, Iziah was ready to try again, and sadly she wanted Randy to be the guy who gave her a chance. Randy wrapped his arms around her nimble body, his eyes boring into her's, he saw it again, forever. He wasn't even sure that was possible but there it was. Deep inside that silver, he found the girl he dreamed about, the girl he wanted to live for, to die for, and more importantly, change for. He knew that slow was the best option, that was just obvious, but he hoped for two things; he could do it and Iziah would give him a chance. For the first time in a long time, Randy was a little out of his depth, he wouldn't be for long but right now he was.

"You ok?" Randy asked gently, her eyes seemed to change with a flick of the lights, from different angles they expressed different things, lust, need, desire, un-certainty, sadness, to name a few.

"Yeah, just...rusty" Iziah had no idea how to put it, she didn't seem rusty but that was the only word that came up. Randy dipped his lips to her's, needing a taste. Randy was about to pull away but held on when Iziah started to kiss him back, her tongue sliding into his mouth, almost shyly as though she was testing the water. Randy slipped his hands down her arms, needing to feel the smooth skin. Iziah pushed into his body, it felt so much better than she thought. Randy slid his lips down her jawline and to her neck, little spots being touched and honoured. Iziah let out a groan, never had the pre-sex felt this good. Burning deep in her belly and spewing around her nerve endings, craving more. They pulled away and just looked at each other, not knowing if proceeding was wanted, to Izzy it was still a tad weird, until she put a hand on his chest. Standing completely still in case the spell was broken Randy watched in excitement as he hand went down to the front of his jeans, when her hand hit the hard bulge she almost jumped for joy, it had been a while since she felt a man that hard, obviously turned on by what she was offering. Iziah kept running her hand over it making Randy harder by the second, her hand seemed to have a mind of its own, clutching softly and sliding up and down his shaft. Randy let out a grunt before prying her hand away, her eyes cheekily boring into his,

"Too much?" Iziah asked softly, she didn't want the happy ending to be in his pants. Randy took the small girl in his arms and kissed her deeply, lifting her easily he walked slowly because his eyes were shut until his body hit the bed. Iziah let out a small giggle as her body landed on his. Randy managed to sit up with Iziah straddling his lap, she pried his shirt up and tossed it to the floor, her body writhing over his as he litterly ripped her shirt and bra off. Taking a perfectly peirced pink nipple into his mouth Iziah shut her eyes and let herself absorb the bliss. Her nipples weren't the object that men were after but that viper-like tongue swirled and twirled making her wetter and her nipples want more. His hands squeezing her flesh, his tongue hitting parts that Iziah was sure that didn't exsist.

"Mmmmmm" Iziah breathed out, she could stay like this all night if need be. His hand travelled south making Iziah sit straighter wanting more of that pleasure, at least he could multi-task, that was a plus. Randy went back to her mouth, that taste was more amazing than anything, of course he hadn't taken her jeans off yet. Randy put her on the matress and kissed her face, her neck, her chest, anywhere just to get that sweet taste. Iziah groaned pushing her body into the heavenly lips that belonged to Randy. His lips trailed down her belly, taking every inch of her to memory. His skin was tingling, that had never happened, he was usually only wanted to stick his dick in and leave, with Iziah he wanted to taste every inch of her because it was good. Popping those buttons out he whipped them off until she was naked.

"Randy" Iziah let out a groan, she needed him to touch her more than anything. When his tongue slipped inside that wetness Iziah had to restrain from coming, when he slipped a finger inside her she couldn't help but let go, it was just too much. One wasn't enough for Randy, that taste that spurted out of her was intoxicating and he needed more until her body couldn't move. Iziah couldn't stop moving and writhing, her mouth spurting out so much pleasure she was pretty sure her voice would be gone in the morning. Randy stopped suddenly as the orgasms kept rushing through her, Randy had to get out his jeans, they were tighter than Iziah herself and that was saying something. Before Iziah could do or say anything Randy pushed himself in until he could go no further. Iziah gasped in pleasing pain, it was so delicious but the pain was jarring, she wasn't sure if she could take anymore. Randy started to move, softly for a second but soon he couldn't help himself and soon was ramming out of her as hard as he could. Iziah screamed in pleasure, the pain gone and all she could feel now was the white hot pleasure that pulsated through out her tiny system. Randy pulled out before he could lose it, "Turn over Izzy"

Iziah listened, she wasn't sure why but she needed more of him so she turned until she was on her knees, she could only be thankful that the bed was soft. Randy pushed inside her again, slower this time, he didn't want to hurt her too badly. Soon enough Iziah was pushing back, needing the hard roughness that she was used too. Randy couldn't help it, his thrusts harder than ever and Iziah could do nothing but yelp as the pleasure washed over her and left her shaking for more. White hot goo hit her lower back as the pleasing sensations came to an end. Tired but very happy Iziah flopped on the bed, closing her eyes with passion.

"Off" Randy commanded, he couldn't control his cold tone, he wished he could because he hated that look in Iziah's eyes. Trying to will the tears to stay inside her eyes, Iziah slowly pulled the energy together so she could get up. When her feet hit the floor, Randy grabbed her wrist. Now his tone had gone softer, "I only meant off the bed so we could climb into it"

"I thought you wanted me to leave" Iziah said softly, wishing she could control the searing annoying emotion that was sprawling through out her body. Randy gently touched her face, "Of course not Izzy, I would like your body next to mine"

She climbed into his bed, his arms instantly pulling her closer to him, it was a first for either of them and they were gonna enjoy it. Iziah kissed his chest allowing herself to go to sleep, for this moment Iziah let herself be happy. Randy looked down at her sleeping form, he knew in the morning she would be gone but he could only hope against hope that she came back to him. He liked how she fit his body, they were like puzzle peices and he was determined to make her see that they fit together.


	31. Serious as a heart attack

**Chapter 31 Serious as a heart attack**

Annoying screeching of the alarm woke Kane up, that screeching and blaring noise made him want to crush something. Then the sound stopped and a soft voice snapped his eyes open.

"Well isn't this interestin"

Kane sat bolt right up and everything fell into place, the early time of quarter to six, Jamie soundly asleep next to him in her bed, and Raven sitting on a backwards chair, a very sharp knife in her hands, those silver eyes hard as she looked over the obvious sight. Kane in bed with Jamie, the only thing that made it better was the fact that both of them were still clothed.

"This isn't what it looks like" Kane said evenly, not looking any where but straight ahead, if he focused on the closed door, he wouldn't have to see that knife or Jamie next to him in bed.

"So your not in bed with my little sister?" Raven asked her tone was nothing but sweet and soft, he knew that was bad, it was the same tone he used before he tried to hurt someone. Remembering that he was the seven-foot tall monster he finally looked to the small girl, a little bit of peace resounding in his giant frame.

"I guess it is what looks like Raven, your move"

He didn't like that smile, more venomous than her middle name, "I'm well aware that you could take me out, hell you could put me in hospital or the morgue with one hand, I'm nothin but a mere pawn that you could easily take out, however there is somethin I have against you, somethin that you don't want people, like your boss, to find out. Guess what that is Kane?"

He ran a hand over his face, killing her or taking her out would only bring more problems, but being in a place he shouldn't, like Jamie's bed was a problem anyway, he should restrain unless he wanted to make it worse.

"Jamie, wake up" Raven demanded. Jamie's eyes sprung open with confusion, when she looked to Kane and Raven, she was no longer confused. Even Jamie knew she was in trouble.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Jamie asked in a tiny voice, she knew that lying to Raven was bad, Jamie wasn't sure if there was anything she could say or do to make this better.

"One of you is" Raven smirked evily, "Jamie you lied to me which as you know is very bad. Put twenty dollars in the lying jar and then three laps around the house, and if you give me lip, I'll make you do it blindfolded"

Jamie nodded, compared to what it could be, she had gotten off lightly. "What do I do know?"

"Do you have clothes on?"

Jamie looked down to her pjs, they were firmly on and secured to her developing body. "Yes there on"

"Good. Out of bed and go take a shower, we will talk later"

Jamie nodded again, relieved that so far no one was shouting or being murdered, climbing over Kane she bounced to the shower, Raven listened to her giggle before it was shut out by the door.

"So Kane, do you usually go to bed with young girls?"

"Watch it" Kane growled, he didn't do anything wrong, well he did but he wasn't going to let Raven know that. Her fingers running over that blade, it reminded him of something out of a sadistic horror film.

"I'm not the one sleepin in a place I shouldn't, I was just askin a question. Do you usually wake up next to young girls?"

"No, this would be a first"

He was pretty sure he saw her feature soften, "Wanna explain how this happened? Keepin in mind that I'm the one with all the weaponry and the desire to hurt without question."

"Look I didn't do anythin to her, she was a virgin when you left and guess what, she still is"

"Don't explain how this happened?" Raven said again, she couldn't believe what she was thinking, she hated it but it was the only thought that went through her head, she could only hope that she was right. It would be a bitch if she was wrong.

"You came home and Jamie lied and said I wasn't here, she suggested that I stay and sneak out later on"

"So you're blamin this on her?"

Kane rolled his eyes, he couldn't help it but this wanted to make him laugh, he had more years, weight and height on her and yet here he was explaining things like a teenager. It took all he had not to laugh. "Course not, I made the wrong choice"

Raven didn't say anything, she just looked at her watch, time was being cut close but this needed to be dealt with. "Tell me everything that happened last night, I wanna hear your side before I hear Jamie's, and keep in mind that even Jamie is dumb enough to lie to me twice."

Letting out an angry annoyed grunt, he explained everything that happened, including his wondering fingers and exploring lips. He left out the part where he was teaching her about sex. When he was done Raven peered at him, wonder and all sorts of other emotion searing through out her small body.

"This is a first for you isn't it?" Raven asked softly, she knew she was going to sound insane, but she saw what no one else would, maybe there would be one person out there that would agree with her.

"What? Fingering a girl? No, I've done that before"

Raven lent forward and punched him straight in the leg, a yelp of pain exploding from his lips. Pain but more shock spouted through out his thick body. "Seriously not the time to make sick jokes Kane"

"Then what are you referring too" He asked annoyed, he knew what she was getting at but being a male, didn't want to say it.

"You really like her don't you?" Raven asked softly, somewhere in that seemingly souless body was at least a heart and a tiny part of it already belonged to Jamie. "After all you're not patient with anyone, in fact the only reason you're not tearin my throat out is because you know that it would hurt Jamie, and you don't wanna do that"

Kane didn't say anything so Raven went on, "So do you want to date her, girlfriend material or are you only after the one thing that will get you murdered and I can arrange that.

Kane found it spewing out before he could stop it, "Fine you got me, I like her and yes dating was an option I considered. I know its sick and wrong, but I can't help it. So go ahead and do whatever it is you're gonna do Raven, I wanna go back to sleep"

"Its not sick, a little weird I admit given that your almost like a brother to her _father_, but I don't see an issue with you likin her, in fact its made her happier than usual which is very hard to do"

"So when is the torture gonna start?" Kane asked darkly, he wasn't naive to think that he would get away with this as much as he wanted too.

"Here's the deal Kane, you and her isn't gonna be an issue, not with me any way because I see what no one else will, however there are some rules"

"Which are?" Kane asked still a little bored, a little happy that his balls would still be attached to his body.

"How bout firstly stop molestin her. You two liking each other and even dating can be handled, but I assure you, you feeling her up isn't so be the adult and tell her no."

Kane let out the breath he was holding, a little surprised at Raven's next words. He was pretty sure that he wasn't hearing right.

"Or if you can't stop then at least keep it to something innocent like touching and not fucking her because I assure the six seconds of pleausre will not be worth the hell."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack, or my sister with a flame thrower, which ever one makes more sense." Raven paused making sure that made sense, it didn't but she went on anyways. "However I suggest just sticking with kissing, at least that can be handled alot better than anything else"

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Kane laid down on the soft bed expecting another hard punch. Raven just left it, she had other things to do.

"Sure just remember what I said, you are the only one Jamie wants so don't be a typical man and break her heart, the results could be deadly"

"I hear you" Kane shut his eyes, he didn't care how it came about because what he had was a free pass to have Jamie and that was the only thing that mattered right now. "Trust me Raven, I don't want to hurt Jam, its been awhile since I've had a _thing_ like this, I don't wanna ruin it"

Her voice was suddenly by his ear, cold and poisonous, "Make sure you don't, I'd hate to have to kill you but I will if I have too"

**Did Raven make the right move?**

The pleasure was hard to escape, so intense and hot that escape was the only rational option. John's hands clenched the blankets in a vain attempt to hold on, just from the soft lips sliding up and down his dick he knew it was six, straight on the dot Raven's lips were wrapped around him, taking him to pleasuarble reality. John grunted as his eyes fluttered open, the enjoyment circulating around his body faster than usual. He let her name slip from his lips pushing those heavenly lips push further over his body. Raven was stuck on auto, she needed to taste him before anything else could take place. That hard dick was already pulsating in her mouth but she didn't want it to end just yet. His body writhing beneath her, his mouth spilling her name repeatedly was too much for her, she needed to keep hearing it before she would let the end come.

"Raven" John groaned, with each suck and stroke the end was buzzing nearer and nearer, he needed to come before something like his heart burst. "Raven! Please!" He couldn't hold on any longer and before he could even warn her that taste hit the back of her throat with a vengence, it came so suddenly that she almost choked, keeping it under control she swallowed it all down, that taste far better than her usual breakfast of porridge and coffee. Raven kept going until she couldn't continue and he slipped from her mouth. John pulled her up towards him, his mouth on her's with so much passion that her head spun for a moment. John wasn't usually one to want to kiss after something like that but her lips were so inviting that he just couldn't resist. So he could over look that he was tasting himself in her mouth. Raven pulled away and settled in his arms, his heart beat making everything better, it would always make everything better. Her head resting on his chest just made the world a better place.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" John asked lightly, nothing could be bad after head like that. It only made him wish that her lips would be his alarm clock, that was something he could wake up too.

Raven didn't want to say, not right not, not when everything was perfect and right. "It don't matter now John"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Raven sighed "I just wanna lie her with you for a while"

He wanted to know but he knew pushing her was the wrong thing plus he agreed with her, right now this was the only thing he wanted to do. He kissed her head before laying back on the pillows.

"Sounds good Rae"

**Ooh any guesses as to what Raven wanted to ask? I think we all know...LOL **


	32. Surprisenly up beat

**Chapter 32 Surprisenly up beat**

Iziah bounced in the door, three days after her official date with Randy. Raven was more shocked that Iziah was still smiling, given that Randy had made the promise to call and still hadn't, according to Iziah he had made no effort what-so-ever but still she was happy, Raven could only suspect that it was people leaving her alone that made her sister so happy.

"Hello good people" Iziah cheered looking at the scene in front of her in complete interest, for some odd reason Raven was at the table with her sewing machine while Jamie sat with her shouting out numbers.

"Hey Izzy, I take it you're happy"

Iziah let out a happy laugh as she started making coffee, "Yeah. Weird, because Randy hasn't called, texted, or made contact in any way" "And yet you're surprisenly upbeat"

Iziah laughed again "Yeah, I thought that maybe I'd be upset or angry but as it turns out, I'm not"

"Have you stopped caring again?" Jamie asked looking up from the pattern, even with her brain injury and Iziah's tendency to be a complete bitch to everyone including Jamie, she still wanted Iziah to be happy.

"I actually don't know. Its weird, I want him to call but if he doesn't its not like I'm gonna care, so yeah, thats where I am"

"Sounds like your confused" Raven said pulling up what she was working on, an evening gown, obviously it was for Jamie because it was a nice red with pink lace. "Alright Jam, go try that on and tell me what you think"

Jamie took her new dress and headed upstairs to get dressed.

"So whats the dress for?" Iziah asked sitting at the table with her sister, coffee in hand.

"Her graduation ball thingy, by the way there is somethin you should know and I ask you not to freak out"

"I'm not liking this, but tell me any way"

"Jamie and Kane are a little more than friends"

Iziah just stared at her sister, Raven could see the evil cogs clocking over, the violent fireworks sparking in her silver eyes. "And you're going to do _what_ about this?"

"Nothin, he knows the rules and I think between the four of uz, we can take him"

"So he gets to hurt her first?"

"You don't know he'll do that"

"You don't know he'll won't"

Raven touched her arm gently "I know what your feelin and thinkin, because I was at that same place, but Kane really likes her, I think we should give it a chance, think about it, when have you ever seen Jamie that happy? Plus we get the scraps if he does hurt her _and_ Jamie has to learn how to pick herself up after a fall, me and you won't be around forever"

Iziah let out a puff of air, to a point Raven was right but that didn't mean she still liked the idea, it wasn't even the age gap that concerned her, it was the simple fact that Jamie was naive, she hated it but Jamie would believe almost anything that she was told, so if Kane said those three words in order to get into her pants Jamie would believe it. Right now Jamie's virginity was like a bubble, one prick and all gone.

"Yeah you have a point Rae, don't mean I like it"

"And I'll have a chat to Jamie about the birds and bees, she's not as naive as you think, not with uz around"

Iziah let out a sigh "Fine, I won't be psycho bitch, unless he's a jerk then its gonna be nothin but psycho-bitch"

Raven laughed, "Tell you what if your right, his nuts are yours"

"Sweet!" Iziah laughed as her phone went off, looking at it her face lit up a little bit more "Day is gettin weirder. Hello Randal?"

"Hello yourself, how are you?"

"Good. I was waitin on your call but alas no phone call, no text, no twitter, no email. Nothing"

"Sorry Iz, I was more than busy"

"Not good enough Randy, I wanted a phone call, a text every six seconds, sent roses, chocolates, perfume and I can't think of anythin else, oh wait soft cuddly toys"

"You're joking right?"

Iziah let out a laugh, "Yes Randy, I'm jokin, I get you people are busy. Although I thought maybe a two second text wouldn't be outta your way"

"Well what I wanted to say couldn't be done through text, too many buttons I guess"

"I'm here now, unless this is just a hello phonecall, that just sounds fucked up"

"Have you heard of the hall of fame?"

"No, I haven't, is that like some ceromony where wrestlers are inducted to some sort of hall of fame. Yes I've heard of it jackass, my father's in it remember"

Randy laughed, he liked the cold sarcasticness that only Iziah could pull off, somewhere inside him he yearned for more but managed to hold it back, too much too fast was usually bad. "Just because your Dad's in it, don't mean you've heard of it. Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Why would I do that?" Iziah asked confused, "Oh you mean like a date"

"Yeah Izzy, a date. Spolier warning though, you will have to wear a dress"

Iziah let out a giggle "Yeah I guessed that, I think I can live with that. So details about this event you wish to take me too"

"I'll pick you up next week and tell you everythin then, sound good?"

"Sure I guess. So I'll see you next week?"

"Indeed"

"Oh and Randy, feel free to send a text message, I can't tear your throat out through a phone although knowin me I would try"

Randy laughed again "Alright, I gotta go, I'll send you somethin tonight after work. Have a good day Izzy"

"I will now, you too"

When she got off the phone Iziah looked at her sister, a sudden thought crossing her mind. "So how many Michales' girls will be at this event? My guess is three"

"Well you would be wrong, its only two, me and you"

"And here I thought Kane would be takin Jamie"

"He asked and she said no"

Iziah didn't hide her shock very well, like everyone else she expected Jamie to jump at the chance to wear a pretty dress and attach herself to Kane. "Why did she say no?"

Raven shrugged "Because Jamie didn't want to go. Even after I explained the obvious, she still didn't want to go"

"Bet Kane wasn't happy about that" Iziah remarked,

"Actually he seemed fine with it, he asked, she said no, he asked why, Jamie explained and Kane kissed her cheek and said that was fine."

Iziah relaxed back in her chair, "Don't you just love it when things are simple?"

"Oh yeah."

Jamie bounced back down the stairs, her dress hugging her body almost lovingly, "How do I look?"

"Very nice indeed Jam"

"Can you take a photo, I wanna put it on that website so Billie can see it"

"And so Kane can see it?" Iziah asked making Jamie blush and look away from her sister.

"No, why would Kane wanna see it? Your being silly"

"Jam I know about you two,"

"Are you gonna be all psycho-bitch?"

"Not yet, we'll wait until he fucks up"

Jamie hugged Iziah greatfully, that dress rubbing against Iziah's skin. "Thank you so much"

"Your welcome"

Jamie bounded back up the stairs as Raven cast a look at Iziah,

"Yeah I know Raven, she's happier than ever. Good for her."

"And you?"

"Yeah I'm even happier that Randy called"

"So we're all where we wanna be"

"Fina-fucking-ly" Iziah giggled getting up and taking her coffee back to her bedroom.


	33. Gentle giant

**Chapter 33 Gentle giant**

Jamie took herself down the stairs proudly, she had waited for this night for so long she thought it would never come, sure she still had another year until the shiny degree was her's, but still this night was something she just couldn't wait any longer for.

"Wow, you look amazing Jamie" Iziah gushed, it had always puzzled her how Jamie could make anything look damn good, like the red dress with pink lace topped together with bright pink heels, Jamie made it look like a normal outfit.

"Thank you" Jamie giggled, "And now I get to meet Billie and dance, I lurrve dancing"

"Are you gonna be dancing with Billie, cause I think Kane would get jealous. Or an erection"

Jamie doubled up in laughter, not quite knowing what she was laughing at, erection was just a funny word. Playfully she swatted her sister, "Stop saying funny words, or my dress is gonna pop"

"You're already poppin outta it" Iziah muttered wondering if it was Raven's sewing or Jamie's developing curves, either way she hated the cleavage line on Jamie's dress, even if Kane didn't pounce, she was sure the other little brats at her course would. Iziah kept that smile to herself, as much as she hated to admit it, at least Kane was a gentleman, prick to every one else but to Jamie he was the sweetest man ever.

"So who's takin you to this thing Jamie?"

"Raven's gonna give me a ride there, she said I had to find my own way back"

"She's just gonna let you get back on your own?"

"Yeah, I thought it was weird too" Jamie shrugged as Raven came inside, Iziah rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, of course Jamie would get back safely. "Anyways, I'm going now, bye Izzy"

"Have a good night Jamie, don't do anything I would do cause that _will_ get you in trouble"

Jamie giggled as she carefully followed Raven down the hill. Already this night was everything she wanted, a pretty dress and Iziah not killing something, it was perfect. Well almost perfect.

When Jamie came in the double doors, her eyes lit up even more. Everything was so bright and noisy she thought simply it was done just for her, it wasn't and a part of Jamie knew that but still the young girl could dream. Jamie looked around for Billie and Trina, wondering if their dresses would be like her's. Jamie spied everyone but her friends, older course mates and younger ones, they all worked towards the same goal.

"Hey Jamie! Wow, you look amazing!" Billie gasped hugging her, now that she was wearing heels, Billie was closer to Jamie's height.

"Thanks! So do you!"

"Can't believe this night has come, I know we have another year or so but this is so much fun!"

"I know, look at the lights!"

"Guess what? I was asked to dance!"

Jamie giggled, "I won't be dancing, unless I can do it by myself"

Billie was about to say something but her mouth suddenly wouldn't work. Her eyes bugged out of her skull making Jamie look at her in concern. "Billie whats wrong?"

"Um nothing" Billie didn't want Jamie to scream and if she turned around right now Jamie would do nothing but scream.

"You don't suddenly be quiet for nothing"

Slight tingles ran down Jamie's arms, a light touch down her arms making her want to jump up and down with excitement, that touch could only belong to one person, Jamie turned around and her dream was confirmed, Kane was right there.

"You're here" Jamie whispered excitedly, not wanting to scream the place down. Jamie, the best she could wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "I can't believe you're here"

"I'm glad I could make it" Kane let her down and kissed her cheek softly, weird and crazy, but seeing Jamie was worth it. And that dress, it would make the gayest man want her. Jamie introduced Billie, who couldn't believe this was even happening, shakingly she shook Kane's hand and then bolted leaving them alone. Kane looked to Jamie a little confused,

"Don't worry about her, she does that" Jamie assured, "Hey do you wanna dance?"

Kane extended his arm, "Of course m'lady"

Jamie giggled as she went to dance with Kane, she loved everything about this night, her dress, the lights and noise, but mostly she liked being able to dance with Kane without it suddenly becoming a problem. Jamie loved how he held her close and for a moment in time, it was just the two of them.

Jamie hated that the night was over but like all good things, it had to end at some point. Kane walked with her out, glad that for a night he ventured outside of his hotel room, people stared but he hardly noticed, he was too busy with Jamie.

"Thank you for coming, it really made me happy"

Kane gave her a soft smile as he opened the car door for her before going around to his side. "Thats ok Jamie"

Jamie fastened her seatbelt before looking straight ahead, things were easier to say if you weren't looking at the emotion in the eyes. "I didn't want to go because I'm afraid of three things"

Kane kept his eyes on the road but listened with patience to Jamie's words.

"I'm afraid that we will arrive and someone will tease you about me and then you'll realise that I'm not good enough for you."

"Jamie" "I'm not finished"

He kept that smirk to himself, when she wasn't looking at him, she had all the courage in the world. "Then I'm afraid that Dad will see us and you two will end up fighting and not be friends anymore, I don't want to be the cause of any fight." Jamie took another breath and finally looked at Kane "And lastly, I don't wanna go because I'm scared of that guy"

Kane didn't say anything and just let it all process through his skull, he had to use the right words and Kane wasn't sure he knew them, so many times he had said the wrong thing, so many times he had found himself in trouble all because the words came out wrong. "Ok Jamie, number one, people can say what they want about me taking you, its my choice and if I want to spend the evening with you then hopefully thats what will happen, and on that note, I'd rather take you then one of the other girls, too much time with them makes me wanna strangle something"

"Kane" "I'm not finished" He said gently making Jamie wave a hand at him,

"Sorry, do go on"

"Shawn is well aware that I asked you, he finds it very sweet that the monster is being friends with his little girl, he thinks I'm taking you because your a big fan, and I really like my fans. I don't get many, which is weird"

"Is that why you asked me?"

"No I asked you because your my partner and I was hoping to spend an evening with you"

"But Dad thinks your just being nice because he knows I'm a huge fan of yours?"

"Yes"

"Wow. I wonder if he knows how to block?" Jamie asked making Kane laugh, "If he did then we wouldn't be having this conversation"

"And lastly whatever guy your afraid of, I will protect you from"

"Really?" Jamie's eyes lit up, "You'll protect me from the british guy?"

Kane glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, puzzled from head to toe, "Why are you afraid of Wade Barrett?"

"Because he's british" Jamie shrugged "You know how I feel about british people" She shivered just at the thought, "He might kidnap me while he's on horse back and speak in that weird lingo, with lots of yeahs, thats just confusing"

Kane kept the laugh to himself, "I give you my word that Wade will not do anything to you, not while I'm breathing"

Jamie clapped her hands so suddenly Kane jumped a little, "Sorry, but I'm just so happy, I get to go with you to the thingy!"

"What if I don't wanna take you now?" Kane teased, he expected tears and feared he said the wrong thing. Jamie just gave him the most un-impressed look she could muster, her smile still wide.

"Well you have no choice, because my dress is on and I'm not taking it off until we go to the thingy"

"You are not taking your dress off at the thingy, I'm not having those fuck-tards staring at your beauty, and those girls getting jealous of your hotness"

Jamie giggled "All I heard was I'm pretty"

Kane parked outside, stopping the engine he took Jamie's lips for his own, "Yes Jamie, you certainly are"


	34. Take the risk

**Chapter 34 Take the risk**

As usual, Storm stopped by Mrs T's place to take her out for their weekly lunch. Mrs T's family had stopped visiting a long time ago, as far as Storm could tell, the slutty daughter, the spoilt grand-children and the too young great-grand children just didn't have time, so Storm took it on herself to get the older lady out of the house just so she knew that someone still liked her. Mrs T, dressed in her Sunday best looked to Storm warmly, "And how are you my dear?"

"I'm good Mrs T, are you ready to go?"

Mrs T, shut her door and grinned up at Storm as she adjusted her metal walking stick. "Another day I wake up breathing, its a good day"

"Yeah, I hate it when I wake up and find that I'm not breathing" Storm remarked making that witch-like cackle errupt from her neighbour. Storm helped her to the elevator so they could be on their way. Usually Storm ran the stairs but as wiley as Mrs T was, she was still a ninety-six year old woman. Age wasn't gonna change suddenly. When they were downstairs, Mrs T was able to walk on her own accord, well with a walking stick.

"So how are things going with you and Jeffery?" She asked as she slid inside Storm's car, Storm just hoped it still worked. She only used it on days like this, she always feared that it wouldn't start and she would have no idea how to fix it.

"Things are as they usually are Mrs T, he's away and I'm nervous about when he comes back. None of us say anything or make a move but we watch movies and laugh like friends. So to answer your question, really confusing"

Mrs T cackled again as Storm drove, "Oh things are always confusing when you're young Storm. Its only when you hit ninety-six you realise how simple things are. I remember with my husband"

And just like that the older woman was off talking about her husband and where Ashley (slutty daughter who I don't care for) went wrong. Storm listened half-heartedly, only taking in small snippets of the talking, she was busy thinking about Jeff. Not much had changed between them and she found that she hated it, she wanted something to be different but alas, nothing was.

"So you have a small crush on him" Mrs T remarked, noting how Storm's white orbs suddenly got a lot shinier, she was thinking of something good.

"Yeah a little, I didn't think I would like anyone after Twiggy, but Jeff" Storm trailed off as she pulled into the parking lot of some fancy dining establishment. They took their seats and poured over the menu, after Mrs T had decided what she wanted her hazel eyes burned into Storm's, "You should ask him on a date Storm"

"What?" Storm looked at the older woman as though she was insane.

"In my day it was customary for men to ask women, but then again in my day, you only married if you were in love or pregnant, women couldn't vote or work and men were far more obvious with their feelings. In this day and age if its acceptable for Ashley to sleep with any married man she comes across, I don't see why you can't ask Jeffery out on a date, at least with what you're doing, you won't be breaking up a marriage"

"He could be married" Storm pointed out making Mrs T's eyes peirce on her like a hawk.

"He's not. And he has a thing going for you as well, he seems to like the fact that you're single"

"You told him that?"

"I had no choice, old women don't lie Storm, we do plenty of other things, but we don't lie"

Storm couldn't help but let a small smile slip, her own grandmother would say different, "I don't know if I can ask him out, its too weird"

"No, I'll tell you whats weird, a pretty girl like you who is smart, funny and has a beautiful soul, is sitting here with an old woman who likes to talk too much instead of with that young man who cannot take his beautiful eyes off you, thats weird. Do you agree waitor?" Mrs T asked as he came up with their orders, he had no idea what to say, he didn't hear the conversation. "Just say yes sonny"

"Yes Ma'am" He supplied nicely putting down the plates, Mrs T shot Storm a look of victory "See, I'm right. Old women always are, you know why?"

"Why Mrs T?"

Mrs T put down her fork and looked Storm right in the eyes, "Because girly believe it or not, but most of us old gals, have been through this stuff before, it may be our last rodeo, but it sure as hell ain't our first"

After Storm's lunch with Mrs T, she decided that the old lady did have a very vaild point, she didn't agree with how it was said but she had a point. Storm looked at her watch, Jeff wouldn't be home yet so she had time to practice what she wanted to say. Not that it helped, her negative up bringing told her that no matter what she said it would end the same, Jeff saying no and laughing in her face. She tried to shake it away but shaking Ted away was always gonna be hard. When she heard him come home, she started that countdown before she went over to see him, she would let him relax a little before bombarding him with a question that he didn't want to answer, again negative up-bringing. Her courage went down little by little until she was reduced to tapping on the wall. At least she wouldn't have to see his face when he said no.

"Hey Storm, how are you?"

"Good, I wanted to ask you something"

"Yes, this paint does wash off"

Storm laughed "Cool, just wanted to know"

"But seriously?"

She knew she wouldn't be off the hook that easily, so taking a short breath she let the words fall from her mouth. "Would you like to go out sometime, like a date. Its cool if you say no"

He didn't say anything for several seconds making Storm have a mini heart attack, finally his accent filled voice washed over her.

"Sure, how about tomorrow night, we'll go to dinner or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds great"

Storm was just so happy that Jeff nor Mrs Thomas could see her dancing around her lounge room happily, her heart screaming with joy, she had a date! With a very hot man! Storm kept dancing not knowing that Jeff was doing the same thing.


	35. Curve ball

**A/N **Just a little something that came to my head, think of it as filler and a curve ball...Enjoy! Mainly for my girl but anyone and everyone can enjoy, Onwards!

**Chapter 35 Curve ball**

Peaceful afternoons never exsisted in the house on the haunted hill, there was always some sort of drama going on, whether it be something Iziah had created, or Jamie getting really anxious over nothing, or as Raven found out, random people just bursting in, anger in full throttle. On this peacefull sunny afternoon, just after Raven had finished her eighth cup of sweet coffee and had just sat down at her laptop to play some old school video games, the front door flew open and her older sister, Harmoni strode in, her slender face red with anger. Unlike the twins, Harmoni was a tall girl with legs that obviously rivalled Jamie's, her straight black hair and green eyes made everyone wonder if they were even related. Harmoni slammed the door shut, "I hate men"

"Good. More for Adrian and Gary" Raven supplied as Harmoni paced the floor in anger, Raven wasn't even sure how this was happening, one moment she was in Canada with her husband, and the next here she was, pacing and obviously angry at Vampiro.

"I mean it Rae, I hate men"

"What did Vampiro do?"

Harmoni shot her sister an evil look, Raven was meant to know what he did wrong. She knew everything else, so why not this.

"Don't give me that look, I don't know what he did wrong"

"He knows what he did" Harmoni snapped going back to her pacing, making Iziah shout up the stairs.

"Whats that bitch on about!?"

"Men!" Raven shouted back as Harmoni wore a hole in her carpet. It seemed that Iziah hated Harmoni but she didn't, it was just the way Iziah showed how she cared, insults showed that she cared, violent outbursts said love, Harmoni was used to it.

"I hate men too! Well cept Randy, I don't hate him as much as I thought!" Iziah shouted up her parts of the conversation. "And why the hell are you here anyways!? Isn't Canada the other way!?"

"You should know where Canada is, you were there last year!" Jamie shouted out, she too wasn't about to come downstairs, it had nothing to do with Harmoni, but Kane half naked on the webcam was far more appealing. "And Kane says that Canada is very easy to find on the map so you should know where it is!" Jamie added making Iziah shout out again.

"It is not! And its easy to lose Canada, tucked away all the way down there!"

"Would you two stop shoutin!" Raven yelled already gaining a headache, turning back to Harmoni who was muttering evil thoughts about her husband, "So why are you mad?"

"He forgot out anniversary!" Harmoni exploded, "And after everythin I do for him, cookin and cleaning, staying in shape when all I wanna do is lay on the couch and eat chips, two cesearans just to get his damn daughter out, and does he appreaicate it? No, he just forgets and pretends that it don't matter. Anniversaries are important, its the day we trapped a man then celebrated"

"Harmoni, I have some advice that you might want!" Iziah shouted up the stairs,

"What? And no violence!"

"Alright, but your not gonna like it!"

"Just tell me!"

"You got married too fast!"

Harmoni tried not to explode again, on the psycho charts she was about a five, six if she was really angry, but Iziah was a ten and when she was challenged, a twenty. Although right now Harmoni felt like a twenty, only it was aimed her husband, she didn't want to waste her anger on her sister.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it!" Iziah shouted up the stairs again as the door burst open again.

"For the love of God, can't we just have one day where people don't randomly burst into my damn house" Raven muttered rubbing her temples.

"Is she rubbing her temples!?" Both Jamie and Iziah screamed down the stairs, well up and down seeing as how Iziah was down stairs.

"Harmoni, I want to talk to you" Vampiro's deep voice washed over her as though no one else was around.

"Well thats good because I wanna talk to you Ian" Harmoni looked at him evenly, she only called him by his real name when she was really really mad, this was one of those times. "I cook for you, I clean for you, I gave birth and almost lost my life for you."

"Have you been drinking?" Vampiro asked as Harmoni put up her tiny fists like a boxer,

"Yeah, I had a drink or five" Harmoni snapped, suddenly taking swings at him. Her tiny fists bouncing off his well developed torso, they barely touched him yet they still hurt. "Cooking and cleaning, and giving birth don't matter to you now does it? You can't even remember what day it is!"

Vampiro caught her hands, "I know what day it is, its the day you made me the happiest man alive."

Harmoni stopped and looked at him, more willing to listen.

"Harmoni Karnage Michales, will you marry me?" Vampiro got down on one knee, his hands still holding her's so she couldn't punch him again.

"Hell no! I'll be damned if I'm gonna make the same mistake twice"

"Even if I took your hand and told you were the most beautiful woman in the world to me"

"I might consider it"

"And if I told you the years with you, minus the last hour, were the best years I've ever had"

Harmoni just looked at him, she couldn't help it but all over again she fell for him, it would always be him. "We rushed it the first time, you were pregnant and we had Iziah's shotgun at my back, I wanna do it right this time"

Everything was silent and finally Harmoni was thankful for Iziah's big mouth,

"Would you just say yes already, we all know you will and can we come to the wedding?"

"Yes, I'll marry you again" Harmoni jumped into his arms kissing those lips tenderly.

It felt like hours but soon enough Raven was watching Vampiro and Harmoni exchange their vows again, in a romantic setting that Vampiro wished he could give Harmoni the first time. At least this wedding was free of Iziah's shotgun to his back, or anything else that could be considered fun, by Iziah's opinion. As they danced and Jamie threw flowers everywhere, Raven lent back in her chair and just thought. What would it be like to marry John? All she knew was she was willing to give the thought a chance.


	36. Everything is right

**Chapter 36 Everything is right**

"I feel so pretty!" Jamie cheered as she walked with Kane, this was the one place where they couldn't hold hands, Kane was thankful for that, holding her hand meant he had the urge to kiss her, not something he could do with Shawn lurking around. Or Iziah giving him that evil glare, she was protecting Jamie but it was still annoying.

"You look pretty Jamie, sister is whiz at the sewing machine" Kane agreed, her long blue gown actually going well with his dark tux, he was the darkness and Jamie was the light.

"Is it just me or do they make a cute couple?" Randy whispered to Iziah as Kane helped Jamie find a drink and her seat.

Iziah shot him a look "Don't say that word Randy, big ears belongin to my father will hear you and murder him," Her eyes lit up at that thought, Randy clasped her wrist

"Don't be a bitch, she's happy"

"Fine." Iziah slid her wrist out of his grip and instead took his hand "You realise that Dad is gonna ask whats the deal with us right?"

"Yeah, I know"

"So what is the deal with us, cause I'm strugglin with that concept right now"

Randy gave her a soft smile, "I like you, alot. More than I like anybody but I don't know, relationships, the road and me don't usually mix"

Iziah pursed her lips together in thought, "I'm willing to try if you are, there are some rules but those are commonsense really, I guess the main issue would be if you can keep your dick to yourself"

"I'm pretty sure that I can do that."

"Only pretty sure?" Iziah teased, there was so much that she could over-look and even get over but cheating, especially with a whore wasn't one of them. The sooner he knew that, the better, it would be the only thing that would keep his dick attached to his body.

"Yes I can keep my dick to myself, its alot easier than you realise. Two things get me through"

"Which is?"

"You naked and you naked"

Iziah laughed placing a hand on his leg, "I hope I'm not dancing Randy, cause I'm not very good at that"

Randy lent forward and kissed her earlobe, his voice tingling her spine "Come with me and I'll show what you're doing"

Iziah giggled as Randy pulled her up gently and snuck out to find a quiet place to make Iziah scream his name.

"Where is your sister?" Shawn asked Raven as soon as he found her, he was told that both twins were here so he assumed that someone had bought them but not sure who. All he knew was Kane had asked Jamie just as friends, a part of Shawn was glad that Jamie was making friends, and Kane could always do with more friends, plus he had nothing to worry about, Kane wasn't interested in young girls, escpecially his young girl, Kane knew better.

"I don't know, probably fucking round with Randy" Raven got out before she could stop it, John being a gentleman was getting her a drink.

"She's what?" Shawn asked not believing it, Iziah hated men especially since the one man she did like (Rey Mysterio) turned out to be a jerk. "I didn't think Iziah would do that?"

"What am I doing?" Iziah asked her face a slight shade of megenta, Randy's hand firmly in her's.

"Him" Shawn spat at her looking venomously at Randy,

"My boyfriend?" Iziah asked puzzled making her father's face change.

"Your dating?"

"Yeah, a little. Wait is that right Rand?"

"Yeah, but only a little. How is that even possible?"

Iziah shrugged "I don't know, anyways lets find a seat, I really need to sit down for some reason my legs are really sore"

"I can't believe she's trying again" Shawn looked wistfully at Iziah, after the hell he never thought anyone would be able to help her out of it.

"Make that two of us" Raven added, she may as well tell him now and get it over it.

"What? Who?"

"Me and John"

"No" Shawn suddenly snapped "I will not let you date that jerk-off, he was fired for a reason Raven, he hated sharing the spotlight with Trish and just had to say, he said all sorts of horrible things that really hurt her, I will not have you dating him"

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Who are you talking about?" Shawn asked hoping that he had it wrong. That was known to happen.

"John Cena. You know the guy that wears bright shirts" "And has bought you a sweet coffee, thats really hard to find in a place like this you know" John added just seeing Shawn there, he wasn't ready for a fight, not tonight.

"I thought you meant John Morrison"

"Eww" Raven wrinkled her nose up, "Thats just nasty" She put her coffee in one hand and took John's hand with the other, "Lets find a seat before I get more gross images"

Shawn let a breath of relief in before finding his seat next to Trish.

"Whats got you smiling?" Trish whispered noting the look on her hubby's face.

"Raven's giving love a chance, Iziah's giving love a chance and Jamie's made a friend and Kane's not a sick freak. Its a good night all round"

Trish gave his hand a squeeze, looking at her step-daughters. Raven smiling her frame next to John's, Iziah's hand in Randy's while having that after sex glow and Jamie looking at the room and whispering things to Kane. Trish kept the secret to herself, it looked as though Kane was giving love another chance as well.


	37. Yes times a million

**Chapter 37 Yes times a million**

All the way back to John's, Raven grew nervous. He had told her that he wanted to know what was on her mind and he was going to find out tonight, one way or another. Raven didn't want to ask but she knew she had too, even her attempts of seducing him didn't get her out of it, he took the sex but still remained adament that she would tell him. Now the time had come and she had to make her idea vocal. John took a seat at the kitchen table, Raven opposite him praying to all higher powers, that John didn't want to know. She had talked to Iziah and Jamie about the idea and shockingly they agreed, it was the next logical step but Raven still had an issue about asking John, what if he said no. What if he suddenly had other ideas about where this was going, she hated that conversation but it had to be done. In her nervousness she took out her smokes and started to roll them, one by one.

"It must be big if your rolling cigarettes" John comented, he hated that there was something she wasn't telling him, it meant that she wasn't comfortable telling him things, and he hated that.

Raven took a breath and finally looked up at him, her fingers still twisting the slim papers, "I wanna ask you somethin but I don't know how. I keep thinkin that your gonna say no and this is gonna end with a fight, I really don't wanna open that can of worms. Great, now all I can think of is worms, thats weird"

John took her hand and looked deeper into those eyes than he had ever before. He found forever when he looked into those eyes, that wasn't something he thought he would ever find, but there it was in her clear silver orbs.

"Raven just tell me, I have other things I would like to do tonight, like going to bed and sliding that dress off and taking a perfect pink nipple into my mouth, rolling it between my lips, biting gently" His eyes casted away in a dreamy state. Raven just looked at him,

"Should I leave you two alone or are you done?"

John shook himself and returned back to his girlfriend "Sorry, what was I saying?"

"You were saying you wanted to go to bed and take my dress off with your teeth"

John let that smile drift over his face "Oh yeah, but before that you wanted to share an idea with me"

Raven sighed knowing that there was no escape "Alright. I was wonderin if you wanted too, if you would consider maybe moving back into my house with me. Of course you don't have too if you don't want too, what am I thinkin? Course you don't want too, living with Izzy and me, it was bad enough the first time, forget it, I didn't say it"

John got up and took her nerve shaking hands in his, her words still rambling. John kissed her lips tenderly, it was the less painful way to make her stop talking.

"Sorry, you were sayin?" Raven asked now in a dream state of her own, kisses like that always made her forget the original point.

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes a million times" John smiled at her, badly he wanted to be back with her, this wasn't home, it was a house, the haunted hill was home, it always would be. With Raven was home. He took her hand and pulled her up from the chair, taking her into his arms. "Firstly however there is something we gotta do"

"And that is?"

John hoisted her into his arms like a blushing bride, her giggles making his heart even lighter. "Gettin you outta that damn dress"

"Sounds good"


	38. I learnt a new trick

**Chapter 38 I learnt a new trick**

Since that home alone incident Kane didn't have the chance to teach Jamie anything new, that was ok because the more time he spent with her the more he realised he had found the best thing he could ever hope to find. Jamie certainly held more to herself than anyone, including him, thought possible. Kane who had always been keen on politics and actually talking to a woman found that Jamie could hold a conversation very well, she could even speak more languages than he could. How her brain worked was a mystery, but it worked and however it worked, it made Jamie who she was, and Kane was thankful for it. He was even more thankful that Jamie's protectors, the psycho twins, made sure that their relationship worked. When he was home from the road, he was always welcome to see Jamie, the little rules could always be overlooked, Kane just loved seeing his girl, her bright blue eyes making the baddest of days go away. Like a gentleman, Kane rang the doorbell and just smiled when he heard Jamie yell in joy, either at the noise or at knowing who was waiting on the other side.

"Kane's here!" Jamie yelled racing to the door, Raven's soft voice cut through possibly stopping Jamie from running through the door.

"Baby-girl slow down, if you keep runnin, your gonna be runnin after him forever"

Jamie slowed down about two percent which meant she didn't go through the wood. When she opened the door she practically lept into Kane's arms, her body still tiny compared to his. Kane laughed as he walked in the front door with Jamie still attached to him.

"Look, that Kane has a Jamie attached to him" Iziah smirked as Jamie furiously hugged him planting kisses all over his face.

"Jamie missed Kane, Jamie missed Kane!" Jamie squeezed making the big man gasp, easily he de-tached Jamie from his frame and set her on the floor. Her lips now kissing his chest, still repeating how much she missed him. Kane felt it deep in his black soul, no one, man or woman, had ever been this happy to see him, no one loved him enough to care and honestly he hadn't found anyone that was worth it, Jamie was.

"Raven can we go upstairs?" Jamie asked her hand trailing all over Kane's body just to make sure it was real.

"Yeah"

"Leave the door open!" Iziah shouted up as they practically raced up the stairs. Iziah shook head when the door slammed shut. Neither twin went up there, they just had to listen out for the screams and knowing Jamie they would come at full throttle.

As soon as the door was shut Jamie pounced back at Kane, her nimble body wrapped around his like a colourful snake. Softly her lips kissed his, Jamie loved kissing him, not only was the reality cemented but she was starting to like what it made him do, he hadn't pushed any further than the usual but she liked how he moaned when she pushed her chest into his grasp. For someone that was so huge, Kane proved that he could be as gentle as anybody. Jamie wasn't too fussed about rough or soft, Kane touching her was the dream and she would take it any way he gave it too her. Even if that meant being upside down and a bunch of british guys wrestling in a vat of lime jello. Kane, after a long trip, just wanted to sit down. With Jamie's soft candy-licious lips still on his, he took a seat on her bed just feeling that little body against his was enough to get the body working. Kane slid a hand inside her shirt, his clarity was fuzzy but Jamie only pressed harder, his hand softer than she thought. Her nipple hardened under his touch, he tweaked it making Jamie let out a little yelp, it made bolts of joy fly straight to panties, she didn't even know that was possible, but the more he played with that nipple the more Jamie felt the bolts rushing. She pushed her little body against him, feeling his hard bulge against her's only helped the pleasing bolts, it wasn't helping him but once he got started it was very hard to stop, at times Kane wasn't even sure how he managed it. Jamie slid off his lap and stood in front of him, her blue eyes twinkling with an idea.

"I know that look, you have an idea"

Jamie nodded looking at that bulge, she couldn't take her eyes off it. Feeling her eyes on him only made him harder and more excited. Taking her chin in his fingers, he made those eyes look at him, it didn't help much but it was a start.

"I learnt a new trick, but can't laugh" Jamie barely got out, he never thought he would have Jamie at that state where the words were hard to get out.

"Ok." Kane stood up and kissed her sweetly, "What kind of trick Jim-Jam?"

Jamie looked to his bulge again, this was new and dangerous terrtitory, but she was determined and once Jamie had an idea in her head, it was very hard to shake even with her injury. Gently and muttering encouragement to her un-trained fingers, Jamie managed to undo his belt and pulled his jeans to the floor. The only barrier now was the shiny silky boxers that now resembled a tent. As much as he hated it, Kane closed a hand over her's before it could even touch it.

"We can't Jamie. You know that"

"I want too."  
It was a hard choice but typically he made the wrong one, he let her hand go and sat back on the bed. Jamie knelt down in front of him, just like the movie told her. Shaking slightly, she put her hand on the material liking how it felt under her fingers. Jamie kept moving her hand up and down, this was what 'they' called preparation not that Kane needed any of that. Jamie looked up at Kane, a little un-certain, "Kane?"

He made those eyes come back to his, "You don't have to do anything you don't want too"

"I want too. I just don't know how to get _it_ free, its trapped and I have no idea how to get it out" Jamie moved her hand several ways around him only making Kane grunt with joy, finally it poked out making Jamie's eyes light up again.

"Never mind I found it"

Once his dick was free Jamie stopped talking and set about doing what the movie told her too do. Kane let out a pleased moan, flopping back on the bed. That peirced tongue swirled around the engorged head, Jamie took that taste in, it wasn't exactly the nicest taste in the world, but Jamie didn't seem to notice much, she was too busy sliding her mouth up and down. It was like a game, how far could she get it in her mouth, the more she slid around, tasting him inch by inch, he grunted more, his large hands clutching the blankets with a vengence. Jamie started to hum with joy as she worshipped him with her mouth, her soft joyus hums rattled up his dick making his whole body shake harder, everything was vibrating making him edge closer to the end. When her soft fingers trailed over his balls, Kane almost lept off the bed and come right then and there. Jamie kept pushing as much as she could, it was made harder to do when he kept moving, it was like he was trying to escape, Jamie tried to pull off but his hand held her head there as a sweeter taste filled her mouth, it was much better than the first one so Jamie worked at taking all of it. Finally it was gone and Kane let her go, when she looked at him, guilt seared in those eyes. He didn't mean to hold her there but the pleasure was too much and he needed to let go before something really bad happened.

"I'm sorry" Kane barely whispered, he had hurt her and that was the one thing he didn't want. Not her, never her.

Jamie looked to him puzzled, "If you wanted me to stop then why did you keep my head there?"

"I didn't want you to stop. Felt way too good to stop"

Jamie bounced on him happily "You liked it?"

"Yes, yes I did"

Jamie kissed his neck happily, "Yay! The movie told me you might like it"

"What movie?"

"The movie I watched last night, it said give Kane head, he might like it. Of course I had to look up what that meant, but I got there in the end, I always do"

"Are you sure it was a movie? And not, you know, nothing" Kane asked knowing Jamie the idea just came to her and she said it was a movie or a book.

"Oh yeah" Jamie blushed "But you liked it?"

"Yes I did, one day I'll do that to you"

Jamie giggled, she had no idea what that meant but she guessed that if Kane liked it then she would love it just as much.


	39. Moving day

**Chapter 39 Moving day**

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Raven asked Iziah again as John and Randy moved around boxes, the girls wanted to help but both men said no, this was something they could and wanted to do themselves, Iziah was more than happy to watch Randy stretch those lean muscles, it was like christmas but without the annoyance of decorating a tree.

"Course I don't, this is the logical step for you guys" Iziah's eyes lit up as Randy bent down again, "And this is far more fun to watch than anything"

"This is ceratinly more mesmerizing" Raven agreed as the guys moved, the two guys talked to each other as they moved things around, John was beaming with over excitement, sharing the house with Iziah and Jamie, sharing a bedroom and bed with Raven, everything was coming together again, just like it should of been the first time.

"Kane is a jerk" Jamie snapped coming down the stairs and making everyone stop what they were doing. Jamie blushed slightly when she saw all those eyes on her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt all the moving"

"Why is Kane a jerk?" Raven asked as the guys sat down and took a break.

"He thinks I'm acting"

They all looked at her, waiting for her to get to the bad part.

"He thinks that my injury isn't real, he said that I'm smarter than he realised and he wanted to know if I really do have an injury"

"So he thinks you're so smart that there is actually nothing wrong with you? Isn't that a good thing?" Iziah asked earning the first ever Jamie death glare, Iziah was pretty sure she could feel the fire licking her skin.

"Cut through the treacle Izzy"

"I'm trying but theres so much of it"

"He basically said that Jamie was lying, lying about her condition for some odd reason I'm picking he thinks so she could get close to him"

Jamie looked to Raven with such appreciation it was like she was about to burst, "Thank you! See, why do you get it?"

"I don't think he meant to call you a liar Jamie" Randy cut in softly, now he felt out of place when everyone looked at him.

"Explain."

"I have this friend, Bobby, he met this really nice girl who asked for his number when Bobby said no, she turned around and said she was dying from cancer, so Bobby felt bad and gave her the number, they became an item and Bobby really fell for her, and one day he found out that she was lying, poor Bobby was so hurt, Kane was also a good friend to Bobby so I'm picking that he likes you so much that he just hopes that you don't do what that girl did"

Jamie shook her head, blonde strands flying all over the place. "Ow, my skull hurts"

"Cut through the treacle Jamie"

Jamie sat down and shut her eyes, murmering and muttering parts of the story she could remember, when her eyes came open, everything was a lot clearer, "So you're saying that Kane likes me alot, and he wants me to not lie because he really likes me?"

"Yeah pretty much"

Jamie's eyes lit up, "He just doesn't want me to be fake, he wants me to be real because he likes me the way I am. Oh this is the greatest news ever!" Jamie jumped up and down with pure joy, settling down she lent over the couch to talk to her sister, "Hey Raven, if you called your boyfriend a freak that is nothin but a asshole, how would you come back from that?"

"Jamie why did you call Kane names?"

"Because he called me a liar!" Jamie protested, "How come he can call me names but when I do it to him I get in trouble?"

"I don't know to come back from that, the only thing I can suggest is saying your sorry over and over and promise never to do it again"

"Ok, I'll try that. Hold on Kane! I'm-a comin!" Jamie raced back up the stairs as they let out laughter,

"And you have to live here" Randy teased nudging John with his foot.

"Hey!" Izzy protested pinching Randy's arm "Ain't nothin wrong with livin here Randal, better that living at the damn trailor park"

"Who lives at the trailor park?"

"Hippies, bums, no good whores, gypsies, its a wide variety"

"I'm gonna finish moving the boxes" John got up making Randy follow promptly, anything to get out of the weird conversation.

The girls went back to watching and obvious perving. "You're lookin at Randy right?"

Iziah couldn't help but roll her eyes, she knew Raven was paranoid, that was ok it was apart of her condition so Izzy could over-look it. "Yeah I'm looking at Rand, Randy's the one with the pink hat right?"

Raven just looked at her as she went on, "And after I'm finished here, I'm-a go down to the trailor park and me and that whore are gonna do each others nails, and scam on more guys that aren't Randy or ours, dude stop being so paranoid"

"Sorry, I can't help it" Raven admitted, "I'm just wating for him to turn around and say oops wrong twin"

Iziah patted her arm soothingly, Raven couldn't help it, this was a part of who she was now. It was just another flaw that was easily over-looked because it couldn't out weigh all the good Raven had in her soul. "You're forgetting a few things Rae. Number one; John loves you. Number two; he don't wanna be murdered by me so he will not do anything to break your heart. Number three; any woman that comes up against you, always _loses_, because you never do."

Raven smiled, "Yeah I guess thats true"

"Just keep remembering number one, John loves you. I may not know much due to my awesome acting but I know this, that man loves you."

"I know" Raven grinned, the happy tingles coming back over her body, Iziah didn't get much right these days but Raven knew she was right about John.

After dinner and everything was packed away, John laid with Raven on their bed watching tv. A thought coming to her head, she hoped that opening this can of worms wasn't bad but she couldn't help it.

"You know how Randy was talking about 'Bobby'?"

"Yeah" John narrowed his eyes, he was hoping not to have this conversation but apparently he didn't get a choice. "What about it?"

"Is Bobby real, or did that happen to Randy?"

John let a sigh, "It happened to me, I was Bobby and that skank fooled me royally. Stupid bitch"

Raven took the evil away, kissing his cheek "Well she was an idiot, I'm sorry she hurt you. I could murder her?" Raven suggested helpfully.

"I don't think that'll help but thanks for the sentiment."

Raven lay back down on his chest, his heart beat soothing her. "I would never lie to you, or hurt you. I almost lost you once and that was bad enough, I'd actually like to keep you this time, if thats possible"

John kissed her head, his body and mind at more peace than it had ever been "Of course its possible, I'm surprised a girl like you would choose me, most people think Randy would be better suited"

"Well then they are retarded, anyone with eyes and a brain can see that me and you are better suited than anything. Black and white, salt and pepper, chips and chocolate, ebony and ivory."

"Chips and chocolate?" John asked a hint of a smile on his handsome face.

"You've never dipped chips into melted chocolate?"

"No, can't say I have"

Raven moved until she was on top of him, her body grinding lightly over his, "I have so much to teach you John-boy"


	40. Simple dinners are best

**Chapter 40 Simple dinners are the best**

Storm was nervous. Any one with eyes would be able to see that. she had changed her clothes and checked her hair about eight times over, why the hell did she think she was ready for this. Storm rang Raven in hopes that she would be able to help, she did help but as soon as she was off the phone, the nerves rattled her system again. Storm took a deep relaxing breath as the door sounded, she could do this, it wasn't that hard. Being chained to a radiator and being expected to clean the house from top to bottom was hard, this was just a dinner, a dinner where it couldn't possibly end with a savage beating. Storm let herself smile as she went to the door, if it did end with a beating, this time round she could defend herself, and defend herself she would.

"Hi Jeff"

"Hi Storm, you ready to go?"

_No, no I'm not, I don't wanna do this_ "Sure" Storm stepped out into the hall and made sure her door was locked properly. Jeff extended his arm and Storm slipped her arm through it, it had been a while since she was in the presence of a gentleman.

"So where are we going?" Storm asked as Jeff suddenly stopped. She could only hope it wasn't somewhere disgusting like that rasuarant up the road, being a chef made her bitchy like that, every food eatery was disgusting except her's. Jeff stopped right outside his door,

"I thought that maybe we could have dinner here, I actually cooked which is weird cause I ain't cooked in years"

Storm let out a giggle, dinner at home sounded perfect, at least she wasn't too far away from her own door and this was the night that Mrs T was at bingo, so they were alone. For some reason she was at peace with that, being alone with Jeff didn't scare her, it should have given her 'issues' but she only felt a comfortable peace. Jeff opened the door for her and her eyes couldn't believe what she was saying. A romantic dinner straight from the novels themselves. He had really put in some effort.

"I know its a little cheesy, but I figure who cares, you're totally worth the effort" Jeff tried to keep the pleased smug smirk from his face, he saw it in her white eyes, she really liked the effort he had put in, clearly no one had done that before or at least in a long time. He closed the door and pulled her seat out, her cheeks tinting a cute red, she was really liking this positive attention.

"Luckily for you Jeff, I like cheese."

Jeff let out a chuckle as he went to serve up the food, so far this was the best idea he had ever had, a relaxed dinner with a pretty girl was heaven. He served Storm and himself up a plate before sitting opposite her, he nearly choked on his breath when she bent her head and said a quick prayer.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise" Jeff started as Storm picked up her fork and knife. Now he felt slightly embarrassed that he didn't do the same.

"Don't be sorry, its just what I do, I don't expect you to do the same"

Now he felt better, he believed in a higher power he just didn't believe in praying to it before eating.

Storm took a bite of the roast in front of her, "Wow, this is really good"

"You sound surprised"

"Not surprised but, yeah ok surprised, its just the last time a male cooked me dinner he burnt boiling water"

"How the hell did that happen?"  
Storm twirled her fork thoughtfully "I don't know, Dad isn't very kitchen smart, he thought the blender was talking to him, of course he was a little drunk at that point" Storm took another bite and swore she was about to die from pure bliss, everything was perfect, the conversation, the company, the food. Even she felt perfect.

"My complements to you good man, I may require seconds"

Jeff blushed a little, "I must confess, I got the recipie online, a really good website I found with all my random clicking"

"Would that be ?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Storm let out a wry laugh, every inch of her relaxed with each word exchanged "Thats my website!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got bored one day and thought that maybe people would like my food, so I built a site and put them online, I'm more shocked that its still going, I kinda forgot about it for a while"

"Well you have some really good ideas, I've already put it in my favourites"

Storm laughed "Now I do feel special"

They shared their meal and not once did they stop talking, the words just wouldn't stop and for the first time in ever Jeff felt completely at ease, he could be himself and didn't feel the pressure to be someone he wasn't. After their simple date Jeff walked her back to her door, it was such a good evening that they both decided not to push it any further. For a moment they just looked at each other, Storm wanted to badly push her lips against his, so full and begging for her lips, Storm was still un-sure about whether she could or should, Jeff stroked her face softly with his fingertips, the skin rippling under his light feathery touch.

"May I kiss you good-night?" His breath was barely there, but he would sooner ask permission than get punched again, jumping through hoops was always better than getting punched.

Storm didn't say anything, instead she lent to him and pressed her lips against his, slightly shaky she let herself relax against his frame, those bulky arms wrapping around her body pulling her closer. His tongue pulled across that open seam, begging for entry. Jeff let out a groan when that snake played with his. Her chest right up against his.

"Oh that is so sweet!" Mrs T gushed ruining the moment, "Don't let me interrupt, resume kissing" She turned away and fiddled with her lock so she could inside and let them have their moment.

"Guess that ruined the moment huh" Jeff said lightly, he couldn't explain it but that one kiss surpassed any interaction he had ever had with the opposite sex, this was the moment he would keep forever. It would never leave his skull, ever.

"Only a little" Storm lent up and kissed his cheek, "Um" She had no idea how to ask but she could only hope she earnt a second date, the first one was so good that she had to do it again.

"I'm back at work tomorrow, but I'll be back early next week, would you like to come to the movies with me?"

"I'd love too as long as its not girly chick flicks"

"Horror?"

"Sounds good" Storm lent up and kissed his cheek, the skin just as smooth. Jeff wanted to hold her again but he resisted, he knew that if he wanted Storm, he had to let her come to him. He said his goodnight and let her wonder inside while he went back to his own apartment to start packing, now that he had something to come home too, he badly wanted to get work over with. For the first time, Jeff hated working on the road because what he wanted was at home.


	41. It won't work this time

**A/N **A sad depressing chapter I'm afraid but as always it will get better, onwards!

**Chapter 41 It won't work this time**

"Why won't you talk to me?" Jamie pleaded with the blank screen, everytime Jamie clicked on the link, Kane refused to answer. He answered the first time in which Jamie profusely apologized for calling him names and she promised to never do it again but he only said "Whatever" and then logged off. Even Jamie could tell that he was mad and he wasn't easily going to forgive her. She didn't understand, she was saying sorry and begging for his apology even though both Izzy and Raven told her not to beg, Jamie couldn't help it, she just wanted Kane to accept her apology so everything could go back to the way it was. Jamie clicked on the link again, her face lit up when Kane accepted it, even if he clearly wasn't happy to see her.

"What?" He practically barrked at her making her jump, he didn't let her see that the little tears forming in her eyes hurt him.

"Please let me say sorry!" Jamie pleaded, the tears not stopping for an instant, according to the experts she was doing everything wrong but she didn't care, she just wanted Kane back.

"You've said that Jamie" Kane snapped ready to turn it off, it was his turn to jump when Jamie yelled,

"Please! Don't leave!"

"You've said you're sorry and I have nothing to say so leaving is the only thing to do"

More hurt tears flowed down her face, she tried to wipe them away but it wasn't working. "Kane, I know I hurt your feelings and I am so so so so sorry, I didn't want to hurt your feelings but I did and I am so sorry, please forgive me. Please!" Jamie clasped her hands together desperately, she was hurting so much the pain couldn't even make a full circuit before more jolts passed through her.

Kane shook his head slowly, "Its not gonna work this time Jamie"

"What are you saying?" Jamie asked softly, everything was spinning out of control and she had no hope of controlling it and thats what was hurting her the most, she had no control over anything anymore.

"I'm saying that whatever we had is OVER" Kane clicked off leaving Jamie alone in her room, finally something had stopped the young girl in her tracks, she understood what he meant and no amount of bright colours or loud noises could make this better. Her heart broke inside her chest and all she felt was immense pain, Jamie couldn't remember the last time she felt pain like this, even her injury didn't hurt as much as this. Her eyes stung as what was left of her brain throbbed inside her skull. The pain of a broken heart was worse than she ever imagined, the numbing shock stayed with her for what seemed like hours. When Jamie thought she could stand it, she got off her chair and like a zombie walked downstairs. Everything was pitch black and not a sound was around, sadly not feeling anything but that un-mistakable heart ache, Jamie slipped down to the basement, she didn't even care that she could be hurt by her sisters boobie-traps, right now she would rather take a spear to the face, it might help the pain in her heart. Jamie slipped inside the other side of Iziah's room where she kept all the weapons. Carefully Jamie eased open the bottom cupboard until she found what she was looking for, a hand-made black noose. Taking it with her, she slid the cupboard back into place and slipped out into the other half of Iziah's bedroom. She smiled sadly when she saw Iziah wrapped up in the Viper, she kept the sad tears to herself, even Iziah was allowed to be loved. Jamie said her silent goodbyes and headed back up the stairs, making sure that Iziah stayed asleep.

Jamie looked around the house sadly, she would never forget it no matter how many brain injuries she sustained, it was the house that Raven made her home, the place where there was always a door open for Jamie, but not now, she didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be anywhere without Kane. Slipping the noose around her neck like a necklace, Jamie pulled the door open and trailed out into the night. Moonlight sprinkled over her as her socked feet collided with the cold concrete, soon it would all be over and everyone would be happy. Looking up at the moon Jamie let the strange peace wash over here, she had no idea where she was going but soon it would be over and everything would be ok again.


	42. Gets worse before it gets better

**Chapter 42 Gets worse before it gets better**

When Raven and John came inside she was a little surprised to see Iziah and Randy sitting at the table eating breakfast. So much was weird about it, it made Raven's head spin. Firstly Izzy was up before midday, second Randy was there, thirdly Iziah was actually sitting near him and lastly she was smiling, she was happy. It was just plain weird. Even weirder was the house was silent.

"Question, did either of you come in my room last night?" Iziah asked as Raven went to the coffee pot,

"Yes, I went in your room to annoy you because I wasn't busy with the hunk of meat sitting in front of Randy. Which reminds me, why is he sittin at my table drinkin outta my cup?"

"Ignore her Rand, she's always like this early in the morning" Iziah patted his hand soothingly, "Seriously a no would of sufficed Rae"

"Fine, no neither of us were in your room last night, why?"

"Thought I heard someone trasping around in my weapons room. oh I swear to God if either of my weapons are missin, someone is gonna get hurt"

John shot a look at Randy, always the guy to poke the sleeping bear, "Please tell me you didn't take nothing Randy, I know how you are with weapons"

Randy laughed, a deep laugh that sent thrills down Iziah's spine. "Nah, she's already strip searched me, had a lot of fun too"

"I didn't need that image" Raven shuddered but as always Iziah was determined to make it worse.

"I have to strip search him again though, when I took his pants off I got a little distracted and next thing I know its like heads-down, tails-up, all over again"

Raven rolled her eyes as John and Randy cracked up laughing, "I'm gonna go and get Jamie up, I'm shocked she's not up now, thought she'd love seeing this"

Raven didn't hear Iziah's smart-ass reply which was proabably good thing, Raven didn't need anymore bad images. Raven tapped on the door, hearing nothing from her's sisters room. Everything was weird about this, Jamie always had some sort of sound coming from her mouth, even when she was asleep. Raven popped the door open to see the room empty, now she was a little worried, Jamie knew the rules, when she was leaving, she had to tell someone where she was, it was safety. Her laptop was still open, not being able to resist she pulled up her chat history. Raven stumbled for a moment, Jamie had a password protecting her chats with Kane and Billie, Raven stopped for a second trying to think what Jamie would use as her password. Raven rolled her eyes at her own stumbling, her password was pretty easy to crack. _KaneVenom13_. Scrolling through the history, she found nothing of relevance, stopping for a moment she read the recent updates. Worry by the bucket load screeched at her, Kane had broken up with Jamie last night and now her room was empty. Raven shut the lid and raced downstairs, shouting for Iziah.

"What the hell are you yellin about?"

"Iziah, check your cupboards, I think Jamie was in your room last night"

"Rae slow down, you're all flustered" Iziah didn't like the look in her sister's eyes, worry and concern, and it was racing all over her body.

"Kane broke up with Jamie last night, I think she's gonna do something stupid, she's not in her room and I have no idea where she is" Raven rushed out getting even dizzier. Iziah dashed down to her room and frantically checked her cupboards. Upstairs, John was trying to calm Raven down, Jamie would be alright they would make sure of it. So far Jamie was only lost, she was still alive because the morgue and hospitals were free of Jamie. Things were only made worse when Iziah thundered up the stairs, her face red with worry.

"My black noose is missing" Iziah started to breathe heavily, now she was more worried than ever. "Oh my God I can just see her now, hanging from some tree, some sick freak taking advantage of her dead body, oh how the hell did she get down those steps, oh this is so bad"

Randy took her arm and pulled her into a chair, trying to make her breathing return to normal. "Iziah, just breathe hun. Me and John will go and look for Jam, stay here incase Jamie rings" Randy kissed her forehead, "We'll be back as soon as possible with Jamie, I promise"

"What if you don't Randy, what if she's..." Iziah kept shaking, "Oh dear God, I'm gonna have to disect my sister, oh I so can't do that"

"Raven, we'll find her. We'll bring her home" John tried to get through to the other twin but all she could do was shake and mumble in her weird language, she tried to think straight but it was pounding in her ears, Jamie had never done this before and she was more than sick with worry. Usually she would re-act with nothing but a clear head and a plan of attack, but this had just rattled her to the core.

Both men took seperate ways to find Jamie, they could hope for the sake of the twins that Jamie hadn't done anything stupid, something she couldn't take back. Randy went back to the close arena hoping that she was talking to Kane about their failed relationship, John went to the nearest hotel where Kane was staying, both men just wanted a safe return for the young girl. John pulled up at the hotel with his hope strong, he didn't even care that he could walk in on some very wrong make-up sex, he just hoped that Jamie was ok. Kane yanked the door open, thoroughly annoyed, he was expecting Jamie but instead got a visibily upset John. "John, everything alright?"

"Please tell me Jamie is here?"

"No, why would she be here?"

"Jam's gone missin, we have no idea where she is"

His heart lept into his throat, "Hold up, I'll come with you"

John looked at him, he couldn't help the coldness but right now blame needed to be set and right now that was with Kane. "Thats not a good idea, your the reason she's missing"

John was gone before Kane could re-act, right now he had to find Jamie and ensure her safe return. Everything was blaring at John as he drived around trying to spot the young blonde with a black noose. He pounced on his phone when it started to vibrate, he hoped it wasn't Raven because he had nothing.

"Any luck Cena?"

"Not yet Randy, any sort of clues or word or anything?"

"Nope, no one has seen her"

"I'll keep looking, get back to the girls and make sure there ok, thanks Randy"

John put his phone down and pulled over for a second, needing to think. Where the hell would someone like Jamie go? Like a ton of bricks it hit him, the noisiest light-filled place he could think of, the mall! Jamie loved the mall, it was like her heaven. John had no idea where to start but he figured it was a good place to start. John stopped the car and ran inside only to find it crowded and worse than he thought, at least there was no big crowd shouting about the young girl who had just hung herself. His head was still spinning, maybe this was a bad idea because Jamie could be anywhere. He decided that maybe Randy would be better here, they could split the mall down the middle, it would be a little faster. Instead of Randy he got Iziah,

"If you ain't found her Cena, don't bother coming home."

"If Jamie was hiding in the mall, which shop would she hide in?"

"Jamie wouldn't hide in a shop, she would hide in a elevator, she likes the buttons"

John hung up and went straight to the lifts, hoping that Jamie was inside at least one of them. Waiting for that lift to ding at his chosen floor was heart wrenching, what if he was wrong and Jamie was already dead? No, he couldn't think like that, Jamie was safe and ready to be found. Like a stroke of luck when the doors fell open there was Jamie right in front of him, sad and that noose like a necklace hanging around her neck. Her eyes looked into his sadly, "John, what are you doing here"

His heart stopped beating at a mile a minute, he was just happy and relieved that she was ok. "I'm here to take you home, your sisters are very worried"

Jamie followed him sadly into the lift, "I don't wanna go home yet"

John sighed, he sent a quick text to Raven so her heart attack would stop for a moment. When the lift stopped again John took Jamie's hand and led her outside, they sat down on the bench just so Jamie could have a moment to get herself ready for home.

"Why don't you wanna go home yet?"

"I don't have a home there anymore"

"Yes you do"

Jamie shrugged sadly, "I don't wanna be anywhere that reminds me of Kane. I don't have a home anymore"

John softly took the noose away from her so she couldn't use it. "Jamie I know Kane hurt you, but that don't mean you're suddenly homeless"

"Why did he break up with me? I said I was sorry but instead he just said no more, it sucks really really bad John"

He had no idea what to do because Jamie started crying, John did the only reasonable thing he could do, he wrapped his arms around her and just hugged her. Her body heaved sobs against his giant frame and all he could do was stroke her hair soothingly.

"Its not fair John" Jamie sobbed, "How come life is so un-fair to me, I've never done no one no harm"

"I don't know why Jamie, but I know it gets better, it hurts now but you won't feel that way forever"

Jamie pulled away and wiped her face with her hand, "Really?"

"Yeah really. It does get better Jamie"

She gently stroked his face, his eyes the only comfort right now, without thinking she lent up and pressed her lips against his, a sweet lingering kiss, just needing to feel something that wasn't heartache.

His head was still spinning when he finally got home, Raven had never been so happy to see Jamie, her arms wrapping around her tall frame profusely, tears of joy sliding down her face. After Iziah bitch-slapped her off course, never had they been so worried. Iziah finally took Jamie up to her room but not before locking her cupboards and taking everything harmful away from her. Once the dust had settled Raven wrapped her arms around John thankfully, "You said you'd bring her home and you did, thank you so much"

He was so confused and lost that he had didn't know what to do, Jamie had kissed him, his girlfriends sister had kissed him, knowingly, Jamie knew what she was doing and now John had no clue what the hell to do. Biting the bullet was the only thing, if he didn't then a kiss that meant nothing would mean something. He pulled away and looked into those silver eyes.

"Raven theres something I have to tell you"

She didn't like this but she had no choice but to hear it. It was important obviously. "What?"

"Before I bought Jamie home we were talking and she" "She what?" Raven pressed when he stopped talking suddenly.

"She kissed me"

Raven just looked at him, the icy blood was back pounding her veins, he didn't just say that, did he? "Repeat that"

"We were talking, and she was upset about Kane so I gave her a hug and then suddenly _she_ kissed me."

Raven slapped the taste right out of his mouth, angrily she stomped away to her room. John had no idea what to do now, obviously he was in trouble and even more obvious was the fact that it wasn't his fault.


	43. Deja-vu

**Chapter 43 Deja-vu**

John sipped his beer slowly, after midnight sitting alone on the couch still immensly pissed at how he was treated. He had done nothing wrong and yet his face got slapped and he was forced to sleep on the couch. John couldn't help but feel bitter, princess Jamie got away with it and he was the one in trouble, because thats fair. He may of been kicked from his bed but he wasn't about to be kicked out of home as well, nor was he going to go after her, if she wanted to make things right, then _she_ would have to come to him.

"Are you drinkin my beer?" Iziah demanded coming up from hidey-hole.

John was so pissed he didn't care, "Yeah a little"

Iziah jumped beside him, noting his body language. "You ok?"

John didn't say anything, the last time he was alone with one them, he got in trouble. He just stared ahead at the mute tv.

"Whats wrong John? I might be able to help, I don't hold much hope of that actual, I prefer people in pain, explains why your boy has claw marks down his back"

"Your sister kissed me and Raven's pissed at me"

Iziah thumped the couch angrily, "That whore, how many men must she take off Raven? It wasn't bad enough the first time, she's just gotta keep taking them"

"Jamie's done this before?" John asked looking to Iziah who instantly calmed down from the shock.

"Jamie? I was talkin about that whore Brittney"

"Jamie kissed me and Raven's pissed at me, I didn't do a damn thing wrong"

"Wow, she's really serious about dying, knowing how Raven would react to something like this"

"This had happened before?"

Iziah nodded her head slowly "Three times in fact, whore cannot keep her legs shut, classic case of wanting what Raven has, which is why I say men are weak idiots, throwin away something weirdly sweet for a whore that has new STDs discovered daily. In her."

"Explains nothing. I'm in trouble for something that wasn't my fault"

"I agree, its not your fault and you didn't deserve to be slapped, I guess it just hit too close to home for her. Raven's never loved anyone the way she loves you, I'm pickin that when you told her all she saw was losing you to someone better"

"Thats not the case"

"We know its not but you gotta give her a little bit of time to see that for herself, Raven loves you more than anything in the world, even more than work and we know how she feels about work. Look we know you did nothing wrong and you have nothing to apologize for, but when she realises her mistake and she comes to you to apologize, don't leave her hanging"

"What?"

"Don't leave her to dangle, if her apology is sincere and you'll know if its not, just forgive her and move on, you two do way too much dancing, its really annoying"

"When did you become an expert on this shit?"

Iziah finally giggled softly "I know nothing of this shit John, but I know Raven and any moment, she's gonna come and say sorry, and if you make it worse, I swear I'm going to give you all the ammo in the world to hate me. Enjoy my beer, I'm going back to hurt your friend, I really like doing that" Iziah patted his shoulder before leaping off the couch and flying downstairs to Randy.

John had just closed his eyes, when that light whispering uttered him awake, a soft finger poking his ribs. "John? You awake?"

"No" John smashed his face deeper into the pillow trying to block out the prodding and soft whispers.

"John?"

Against his will he made his eyes open, Raven's soft silver orbs burning into his, he could already tell that she was more than sorry.

"What?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry" Raven whispered, even whispering couldn't disguise the hurt, hurt that she had hurt him. "The past came at me and I hated it, I thought you were gonna leave me again, I know that she kissed you and you did nothin wrong and I'm so sorry I slapped you, if you wanna switch places then do it now cause I'm startin to get cold"

John sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto the couch on top of him until they were both covered with the blanket. "Better babe?"

"Yeah, way better" Her head rested right on his heart beat, it was better than better. Raven looked up for a moment, her eyes finding his in the dark, "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yeah but I'm not gonna let you off the hook so easily" He kissed the top of her head as she laid back on his chest.

"I am not liking this, what do I have to do?"

"You'll see"

"But you forgive me right?"

"Yeah, but you owe me and I intend to collect. So get your body ready"

Raven giggled snuggling into his chest, she was always ready but somehow she could still see herself limping away with an injury. Still if it involved John naked doing what he did best, then she would totally take it.


	44. Round 1 Wake up call

**A/N** Ok so the sex scenes with Raven and John haven't been as fourth coming, me sorry! So for the next twelve chapters (not all in a row sadly) it will be a sexy scene, yay! In between will be drama, but hopefully this makes up for my lack of John/Raven naked time, onwards Tonto!

**Chapter 44 Round 1**

Her eyes were barely open, her body was still drugged by sleep. But that slow pushing rang through her body, she tried to move but her frame was pinned to the softness of the couch. She tried to open her mouth but was met with his soft lips, her brain tried to comprehend what was happening but too much pleasure was coming at once. John let her mouth go, his hips moving slowly and every inch of her was hit, when he pulled out, a little whimper of disappointment slipped from her lips, sliding back in her body tightened with pleasure. His lips found her neck, gently nipping at the pulse that raced throughout her, her sped up a little, her body now raising to meet his thrusts, that intake of breath made John pulsate within her, now her eyes were open and her body was reaping the benifits of her now fully working brain. Like never before, the fire was tingling up her spine, the fire only burnt hotter. "Mmmm faster John" Raven grunted only for him to stop completely, his blue eyes boring into her's, for a moment time stopped and Raven actually regretted opening her mouth. He was doing everything right, until she spoke, now it was gone. John finally lent down and kissed her lips, gently taking them to a place much better than this. He stayed still but just feeling him inside her was almost enough. Enough. John pulled away completely before moving them into a position more obvious. Her wetness was litterly dripping into his mouth, inching his tongue out, that hard bud caught the full brunt of his assult. A shiver went up her spine, as she lowered her head to his dick. The rush of heat travelled further when she took the sensitive head into her mouth, sucking lightly. That grunt told her to keep going, despite how hard it was concentrate, his tongue lapping around that wetness made her head spin. Taking him in her hand, she focused on taking the lenth as far as possible down her gullet. John stopped his assult for a moment, concentrating on the joy that sped through out his hard cock. Raven kept taking him down, making sure her wet mouth hit him every where, her hand softly carressed the skin as her mouth swept over him. Lightly she pressed down with her lips, John jolted in her mouth, the tingles ripping throughout his body. Raven kept sliding up and down, sucking harder and more greedily, that pre-ooze was flowing from the hot tip, she had to have all of it and she wouldn't stop until it was realeased down her greedy mouth-hole. John went back to his original point, slipping his tongue over and deep inside her, it was pure sex that ushered from her body, nothing short of sex, utter and raw. The race became clear, one of them was about to lose it and she wanted it to be him, that taste needed to experienced and it needed to be _now_. Sadly Raven lost, her body betrayed her as it vibrated over him and the juices sprayed into his mouth. Raven took him all the way down and held him there as her tongue flicked, now that she had lost it, he rewarded her with that sweet nector, feeling it trickle down her throat made her shake all over again, his fingers now joining his tongue. Their bodies tightened together for a moment, letting the hunger flow over them and just let it take them until nature took them back down. When the dust had settled, Raven was just able to drag herself off, she didn't get very far because that strong lean body pulled her back until her head was resting on his chest.

"That, was round one" John got out, his hand stroking over her skin idly, even though it was sweaty it still felt amazing. "Eleven more to go"

"Eleven?" Raven asked, her body was already worn down, not out completely but still worn out.

John kissed her hair softly "I told you I wouldn't let you off that easy Rae, so for the next tweleve days, you are my sex toy, I want sex at any given time, you gotta deliver. Deal?"

"Do I have a choice?" Raven asked, a smile playing on her lips, John kissed her hair again. "Nope, but at least it'll be fun"

"For who? Me or you?"

John tilted her chin so those eyes were boring into his, "If this was anything to go by, we'll both enjoy it"

Raven couldn't help it, the excitement was starting to spread again, this _was_ going to be fun.


	45. I missed you too much

**Chapter 45 I missed you too much**

John had allowed Raven a spare few moments to speak with Jamie about what happened, she didn't want to have this conversation but she knew she had too. When she pushed the door open to her room she wasn't shocked to see Jamie, to the best of her ability cowering behind the big pot plant of her's in the corner.

"Jamie?" Raven said gently as she tentively took a step towards her sister.

Jamie only shook harder, "No!, please I can't stand another thrashing!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you Jamie, I just wanna talk" Raven said softly sitting on her bed, like _Bambi_ taking first steps, Jamie wobbled her way to the bed. She wanted to collapse in Raven's arms and cry about how life was un-fair, but it seemed tainted now, Raven was going to be forever mad about what she did, she was now the new Brittney, not something she wanted, even she knew that was bad.

"So explain to me how your lips wound up on my boyfriend"

Jamie shrugged it away, "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to be you for a while" Her voice faded away as the sentence went on, Jamie couldn't explain it but the moment when she was saddest she just wanted to be someone else, and Raven was always number one. Maybe if she could be Raven for a while, it would stop hurting. Even for a moment, instead she just made it worse.

"Jamie, you can't be me. I'm taken, you gotta be yourself. Can you imagine if there were _three_ of me runnin around? I think Dad would have a heart attack, or at a stroke at least"

Jamie allowed herself to giggle before looking into her sisters silver eyes, they weren't cold looking like she expected but as always filled with love and understanding. "Or an arm attack like last time"

Raven pulled her closer, her arm falling around those tall slender shoulders, sitting down was the only way where Raven was bigger. "Jamie I need to know that you won't do that again, my boyfriend is not your kissing toy for when you're sad"

"I know and I'm really sorry I kissed him, I give you my word that it won't happen again."

"Good" Raven hugged her frame kissing the top of her head "Jamie I love you more than you realise but if you ever pull that shit again, I will kill you with my bare hands, understand"

"Understood. So are you still mad at me?"

"Nah we can chalk this up to a mistake."

"Raven, are you still injured?" Jamie asked changing the subject suddenly, not something knew for her, subject changes happened as frequently as breathing when Jamie was concerned.

"When was I injured?"

"This morning, you were groaning really loudly, like you were in pain. It kept getting louder and louder, then it stopped. I was gonna come down and see if you were ok, but obviously John was there because I heard his voice. Did he help you?"

Raven tried very hard to keep the laugh to herself, "Yeah he helped me alright. No, I'm not injured anymore Jamie but at least you care"

Jamie let a grin fall to her face, "Of course I do"

"Raven!" John hollered up the stairs, "Raven! Its time!"

"Time for what?" Jamie asked her eyes still wide in wonder.

Raven gave her a quick kiss to her hair, "Time for me to play injured again"

All afternoon Jamie kept herself busy, trying not to think about Kane, it was hard but somehow she managed it. Jamie talked to Billie for a while and Jamie even agreed a little that no man, not even Kane, was worth that much hurt and pain. Of course Billie had to ask about that kiss, Jamie shrugged it off, she didn't find it that great, partly because she knew it was wrong, and because it wasn't Kane, and because she didn't hold any attraction to John whats-so-ever, it was just lips touching lips, nothing special to laminate about. Billie was more surprised that Jamie was still one peice, so was she, the last time this happened, Raven destroyed Brittney, that was the only word for it, pure and utter destruction. And if a girl with a fully working brain and control over her movements couldn't defend herself against her then Jamie stood no chance. Late afternoon before dinner, Jamie had ran out things to do, she had cleaned all she could and Billie had to go out and her other friends weren't online. So all she could do was curl up in bed and wait for dinner to be called. Jamie wasn't surprised to think about Kane even more intently now that she had stopped moving. Closing her eyes she snuggled further under the blankets trying to get warm, all she felt was cold. Usually her bed was the warmest place in the entire house, she had been known to spend all winter in bed, trying to keep warm. But now it was just cold and another place where she was alone. Jamie tumbled into un-easy napping, snippets of dreams about Kane spliced throughout her head, it was sweet torture, her feeble brain wouldn't allow her to let him go and yet she knew she would never have him again.

"So cold" Jamie mumbled in her sleep, trying to gather all the blankets she could. Warmth engulfed around her, closing her entire frame in heat, sweet heated skin mashing onto her's. Jamie shivered moving closer to the warm, she was warm that was all she needed to know. Jamie shuddered a little, the heat was stroking her back soothingly, hair smoothed out, a huge chest pounding against her's.

"Jamie" A slight whisper in her ear made her eyes open, Kane peering down at her, lovingly. His giant hands stroking over her blonde hair. "I missed you"

"Me too" Jamie snuggled closer to the heat, "Are you really here?"

"Yes"

Jamie let out a satisfyed moan, pulling him so close that he was practically squashing the small girl. For a moment in time she was warm and happy, nothing could take this from her.

It felt like moments later that Raven was shouting that it was time for dinner. She didn't want to get up, she was warm and finally she was back where she belonged.

"Jamie! I won't shout again!" Raven hollered up the stairs obviously annoyed that Jamie had to be told twice.

"Coming!" Jamie squealed getting up, she looked to Kane only to find an empty bed, she was in there alone and there was no evidence to suggest different. She was sad again, it was nothing but a dream, Kane wasn't back and he didn't miss her. It was just another crushing blow for the young girl.

**A/N Ooh was Kane really there or not? Tingles right now...**


	46. Round 2 Cuffed around

**Chapter 46 Round 2 **

Raven left Jamie to potter happily in her room, she had no choice but to go downstairs and see what John had planned this time. Raven wasn't exactly overly excited to be used as a sex toy, there for him to play with anytime he felt like, expecting to just drop everything and being expected to deliver on cue, but this was the price she had to pay for jumping the gun and 'shooting' him before he could even defend himself, she wasn't being fair and so she had to be sex toy, plus it was made better by the fact that they _were_ together, it wasn't like he was just a 'friend' that showed up when he was horny. And she got hot sex, so it wasn't all bad. When she came downstairs, John was no where to be found which didn't make much sense to her.

"John?"

When he didn't answer, Raven made her way out to the garage, still calling out for John. Raven had found him when she tried to open the ranch slider and found it locked. Raven tapped on the glass, "John?"

John un-latched the door and slid it open, a pair of hand-cuffs in his nimble fingers, "You're late, I called you minutes ago, unless you have a really good reason for being late _slave_, you're totally gettin a spanking"

As much as she really loved the spanking idea and she did, she just couldn't lie, it had been engrained several times that lying only made things worse, and it was bad. Instead Raven pouted the best she could without laughing, "I was making sure that Jamie knew that I didn't hate her and that I wasn't gonna kill her for _her _actions" Raven had to say it like that, so John knew that Raven wasn't blaming him and she reconized, it was Jamie's mistake and not his.

John couldn't help but relent, "Ok that is a pretty good reason" He took her hands and put them behind her back, "But I'm-a punish you anyway, I'm mean like that" He slapped on those cuffs so she couldn't use her hands, "Now you must use your mouth for everythin, no hands at all" He stroked a finger down her cheek, her eyes couldn't help but give the game away, she was liking this more and more, hot sex, a hot man and a challenge, it was everything she ever could of asked for, clearly John knew her better than she thought.

"If you're a good girl Raven, I will take them off but in the mean time, I want my dick sucked."

Raven kept the giggle to herself as John led her to their bed and flopped down on his back, "And go"

Slowly she got down on her knees, this was going to be harder than she thought, seeing as how she had to take his shorts off with her teeth and there was that evil button to un-do. Raven, not thinking about how difficult this could be, started doing the only thing she could, kissing up and down his clothed inner thighs, John couldn't help the deep breath, she was doing better than he expected, Raven kissed up her thighs, making sure that even through his jeans, he felt some kind of friction. Taking a short silent breath, Raven prepared herself for war with his zipper, it wasn't as hard as she thought, he had already un-done it for her, he wasn't that mean. Raven somehow, slowly managed to pull his shorts down until her 'prize' was revealed, he wasn't fully there yet which gave her more incentive. Licking up the hardening lenth, John let out a soft grunt, the more she ran her tongue over the sensitive organ, the harder he got until he could raise a flag on it. Taking the head into her wet mouth, she gave a light suck, squashing it between her lips. John pushed his hips up softly, forcing more of him down her throat. Taking the hint, Raven slid him deeper, catching her tongue on all the good spots on the way down. Her moan vibrated up his spine making his whole body quake, Raven kept moaning as the the leaking tip hit the back of her throat, that taste was making its way down and the journey had only began. She pulled her mouth back up only to lose the whole thing from her grasp. Ignoring it, she let her mouth travel lower, nipping very softly at the tender flesh, John tried to keep the gasp to himself as that hot wet tongue licked his balls lightly until she decided it was enough, even with the loss of her hands, she was still in control. Raven let her mouth take him back in, her buds craving more of that taste, "Stop" John commanded, his voice showing a hint of begging. Raven, like a good girl, pulled away with a small pop. John took her gently until she was on her feet, pulling up her skirt and pulling down her panties, his fingers licked up the wet core. Her legs almost gave way, but somehow she managed to stay upright. John picked her like a rag doll and basically impailed her on him, her whole body shook as John controlled her hips, she was pretty sure his head was banging the head board, but neither of them cared, the hot sparks were busy flying and screaming from their systems. Raven tried to hold on but she couldn't, not with John slamming her down and his dick hitting that glorious hidden spot within her. Raven could barely keep her scream to herself let alone stop the pleasure.

"Come now" He commanded and her body listened, spraying his dick with hot juice, it flowed down him like a waterfall. John slammed inside her making those enjoyable yelps leap from her vocal chords, with one almost violent slam, he spurted inside her. The new warmth made her eyes shut and the most calming hotness spread over her spent nerves. Ten to go. Raven flopped down on him, gently kissing his lips and making him forget about her cuffed hands. She kissed to his ear lobe, pulling gently before speaking. "You should be a little concerned John"

"Why's that?" John said huskily, his eyes shut from the pleasure.

"You know my cuffs?"

"Yeah"

Raven snapped them on so quick he didn't see it coming, one moment her hands were safely behind her back and the next he knew, they were on him, trapping him to the head board. "I picked them"

She got off him and left him cuffed to the head board for later,

He couldn't help but smirk, he was liking this more and more, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. "Raven un do these cuffs right now" He tried to be commanding but it didn't work, because she just smirked at her now trapped boyfriend,

"I will, after you've had a little time to think about what you did to me" Raven skipped out of her room, he hadn't really done anything wrong, but still if he was there and trapped, then she could at least fix dinner without being called. For a moment John thought she was angry, but she smiled normally as she popped her head back in the door, "Hey, what do you want for dinner?"

"Um, mac and cheese"

"Sweet, I'll come back when its ready"

**A/N **And thats what happened when Raven went downstairs, now back to Jamie coming downstairs for dinner and wondering about Kane. onwards!


	47. I'm not sure whats real anymore

**Chapter 47 I'm sure what's real anymore**

Jamie came downstairs all confused and disorentated, it was written all over her face. She was so confused and muddled that it didn't even faze her that Raven was in her bra. "Hey, can I ask you something Raven?" Jamie asked as she sat down at the counter and pulled her food towards her, for the first time since her injury, Jamie wasn't hungry.

"Sure,"

"Was Kane in my room before?"

Raven looked up, concerned that someone was in her house without her knowledge, and more to the point in Jamie's room and possibly her bed.

"No, why?"

"Well I went to sleep and I was really cold, but then I rolled over and I was warm again. Kane was there, he was stroking my back, it felt nice"

Raven gave her a soft look, "Jamie sometimes when you miss someone that much, you start to think that they are with you even when there not,"

"Its not like that. I could feel him, he was touching me, I felt it, he was there"

Raven didn't say anything, she wasn't sure what she could say.

"Please tell me that you're joking with me, and you knew that he was there and you actually bought him to me"

"I'm sorry Jamie, wish I could but the truth is I don't know anymore than you do"

Jamie pushed her food away, her mind even more muddled and confused. "Can I go back upstairs Raven?"

"Jamie, I think you should eat something before you go anywhere"

"I'm not hungry,"

"Eat." Raven said firmly pushing the food back, "You're not leaving the counter until you have eaten. So eat"

Jamie let a few tears slide down her face, she knew there was no point trying tears to convince Raven, to Raven Jamie was treated like everyone else, she just couldn't help it, she really wanted Kane back and she wanted to be happy again.

"Jam I know you miss him, but you have to eat something, things will only get worse if you don't eat."

Sniffing sadly she took hold of her fork and started to eat, Raven noticed that even her eating had grown sadder.

"Raven!" John called out, "My arm is going numb!"

"Sit up then!" Raven called back, she really didn't want to go out there, at least not yet because right now Jamie needed her more than John did.

"Am I gonna get fed anytime soon!?" John called out, Raven could hear the laughter in his voice, apparently his numb arm was forgotten.

"Would you shut your fucking face Cena! No one cares, so just shut up!" Jamie suddenly shouted leaping from her seat, her face going bright red, shiny tears streaming down her face, "Why is everything about you suddenly!? Other people have issues too you know! So just shut the fuck up!"

Jamie started to throw her fork and knife, the plate came next, her drinking glass and before anything else could go flying, Raven pulled her into a bear-hug, Jamie didn't mean a word of what she said and soon she would forget it, Jamie was just hurting, something to be expected when your hero thinks your nothing but a lying freak-show. Raven patted her back and soothed her the best she could. Jamie's tears pouring down Raven's chest, "I know its not fair baby-girl, I know honey"

"I said I was sorry like a million times, then he came and just left me again, why would he do that? Why?"

"I don't know honey, I'm really sorry I can't help you"

"Well if he wanted to torture me, he suceeded" Jamie sniffed and pulled away from Raven, "Its not fair, how come he came and then just left me like it meant nothing"

Raven wished she could answer, anything to make Jamie happy or at least less upset, but there was nothing, for the first time in Jamie's eighteen years, she had no answers. All she could do was hold her and tell her that eventually it would be alright, she just needed some time to heal.

_With Kane..._

"You're back early Kane" Daniel Bryan commented when the big red machine opened the door, Kane actually didn't mind Daniel, it was nice to work with someone that listened, usually the young ones annoyed him, they were all filled with that 'I know more than you do, despite you being a twenty year veteran' Daniel was different, he was eager to learn and actually listened to his partner, Daniel took all the advice Kane had and used it to make himself better. Plus, Kane liked being able argue and have more of a role than just that scary guy in the mask.

"Yeah" Kane said gruffly, not wanting to get into this with Daniel, of all people. At least it was a step-up from Mark who only had one thing to say, 'I told you so'

"Where did you go?" Daniel asked innocently, when Kane left he was almost happy looking, now he was back to that evilness he was used too, but somehow it was worse, Daniel couldn't explain it, but Kane looked worse than usual.

"To see a friend" Kane said vaguely hoping Dan would take the hint and drop it, sadly he didn't, as good as Dan was, sometimes he just didn't know when to shut his mouth.

"This friend wouldn't be the blonde cutie you went to the hall of fame with would it?"

Kane snapped his head towards his friend "What?"

Daniel tried to shrug it away but the way Kane looked at him made him realise that he may be on the recieving end of a chokeslam, something Kane could do very easily. "You went to the hall of fame with a cute blonde, I thought you had gone to see her"

Kane relaxed, but not much. "Yeah, a little"

"Did she kick you out?"

"What?"

Daniel shifted uncomfortably again "Its just weird that your here with me, I mean if I had the option between you and the cute blonde, sorry man, but I'd have the cute blonde"

Kane grabbed his throat and pinned him against the wall, those eyes flashing rage red. "You do not talk about Jamie, not know, not ever. Got it?"

Daniel managed to breathe out a yes and thankfully Kane let him go. Shaking his head angrily, Kane went straight back out the way he came.

_And back to Jamie..._

After her nice long bath and cry session, Jamie got into her pjs and slipped into bed. She felt a little better now, maybe she just needed to vent, Jamie wanted to apologize to John, apparently she shouted at him and said some very un-nice things, Raven said she would explain it to him, apparently John was in a position that Jamie shouldn't be seeing at her age or in her state. Although that would probably make her laugh. Closing her eyes she settled in for a night of confusion and being cold. She was starting to think that maybe Raven was right, she wanted Kane so badly she had just conjured him up, he wasn't there, it was just pretend and meant nothing like shababdabba-ding-dong, or give peace a chance. Jamie wished that she had her Spider-pig to talk too, but sadly he passed away and she didn't have the heart to replace him. Jamie rolled over and settled for sleep, at least thats what she hoped she got, she wasn't sure if she could handle Kane leaving her again. She had no idea how long she was asleep for, she figured a while because when she went to sleep it was early, now it so late she heard nothing, even Iziah was asleep so it was early hours of the morning.

"Jamie?" That low husky voice tried to pull her awake, Jamie turned over trying to ignore it. She couldn't let Kane do it again. "Jamie?"

More urgent now, her body lightly shaking. Jamie mumbled in her sleep, "No Kane, you can't just come and then leave, it don't work that way"

"Jamie, please" Pleading whisper, wanting her to wake up, needing her to wake up.

"No Kane, you can't come and go when you please just to torture me. Either you stay or you go"

Her body moved easily, on to the other side of the bed, her eyes coming open alittle, Kane was right next too her, pushing against her until her back was right up against his chest. A naked heart beat thumping Jamie's clothed back, her eyes bolted open fully, his whole body was just skin and it was in bed with her. His soft lips kissed her neck. This was real, at least she thought it was, Jamie had no idea what was real anymore.

"Kane" Jamie whispered trying to figure if this was real or just her imagination. "Please tell me you're here because I can't take it again if your not"

"I'm real baby, and I'm sorry I left you" Kane moved her around until clear blue was staring into his very dark soul. "I do miss you Jamie, please let us move on"

She ran a hand down his front until it was wrapped around his dick, it hardened somewhat when her hand touched it. A shot of pain ran through his system, her bright fingernails digging into the sensitive head, he figured that was punishment for leaving her and making her sad. Jamie, however, smiled seeing the pain flash in his eyes. Izzy always told her that if pain was felt, it was real, testing the theory she pinched herself, the pain like poison on her flesh. "Its real!" She whispered excitedly hugging him closer. "I didn't think you would ever come back to me"

Kane let her very mean test go, she only wanted this to be real, he couldn't blame the girl for that after leaving her and making her believe that she was crazy like her sister. "I don't wanna let you go again, I can't lose you a second time"

"Can you even remember why we were mad at each other?"

"Yes" He didn't want to get into this, not when he was so close, "Can you?"

"Not all of it, but I remember I called you some very mean names, I am really sorry Kane, I didn't mean to hurt you"

He kissed her lips, he needed that taste like never before. "Its ok baby, now lets get some sleep. Someone is tired and its not me"

Jamie giggled before yawning, cuddling up in Kanes' arms, she felt like the luckiest girl alive, even if he was gone in the morning, at least he would come back to her and this was real.


	48. Round 3 A light spanking

**A/N **Sorry this has taken a while hopefully its worth the wait, and I'm sorry if its weird or makes no sense, Enjoy and onwards Tonto!

**Chapter 48 Round 3**

Raven let the warm water gather around her arms, after Jamie had finished throwing things she decided to quickly clean up before she went back to John, she had told him what she was doing and shockingly he was fine with it, she assumed that he would be annoyed by now, being hand cuffed to a bed after all isn't usually something that people could stand for long periods of time. But as Raven quickly found out, John wasn't most guys, he was like the ultimate guy, all rolled into a delicious package of rippling muscles and a cheeky grin. Lean arms wrapped around her middle, soft lips pooling around her neck, her pulse starting to race against her will. A low groan escaped and bounced off the walls. Fingers gliding down her arms, goosebumps appearing in their wake. Raven pushed back, more body heat igniting her small frame.

"John?" She had to ask, a little paranoia sweeping her frame. She instantly relaxed when his sexy purr licked her ear drums. Raven moved her hands, which were wet and covered in bubbles around so she could touch him, even for a second. John took them and put them back in the water,

"Stay"

"John" Raven pleaded some what, even if it would get him wet in the entirely wrong way, she didn't care she just needed to touch him and feel him, just so she knew this was real and nothing else.

"Hands stay in water" John breathed in her ear, snapping his hips softly making that grunt come out again. John licked her neck, his hands pawing her body as they went to those buttons, popping them out was easy, he could practically hear them as he dealt to them. John pulled her jeans down a little, until her bare ass was in his view. He let his palm trail over the skin, hand clasping and shaking vigorously. She pushed back into his hand, but kept her hands where he told her to keep them. Raven gasped as his hand came down, a sharp smack cutting the air and taking the breath she had right from her lungs. John rubbed it softly before smacking it again. Raven tried to keep the gasps of pleasure to herself, but it was trying, everytime he bought his hand down, marking her soft flesh it only bought more pleasure. John moved to the other cheek, gripping it softly before giving it six sharp smacks until the skin had turned red. Raven let another grunt, trying her hardest not to squeal, his spanking felt better than she thought, his soft hand rubbing the tainted skin before he delivered more crashing blows. When he thought she had had enough, John bought a hand back to her front, sliding his fingers into her jeans, just to see if his spanking created the warmth he craved. Juice spilled onto his fingers like a running river, she had enjoyed it more than he thought and more than she let on. He let his finger tavel up the lenth of her wet slit, her whole body suddenly shaking in his arms. His lips went back to her neck, teeth gently nipping at her speeding pulse. He slipped a finger inside her, clutching and begging for more. Finally he turned her head, his lips crushing her's in a kiss harder and sweeter like never before. Raven flipped her tongue around his mouth, her arms clenching and un-clenching in the water. The tempo raised and she knew he had done it again, made her into that girl that would give anything to feel his body inside her, give anything for that sweet release that only he could give her. Raven pushed back, his stiff member rubbing against her, the craving merely crawling higher until she was sure it would burst out her nimble, shaking frame. He pulled his lips from her's, he didn't want to let go but he knew he had too, if he wanted the ultimate thrill pushing through his body, he had to let the soft silky lips go, just for a second. John turned her body around, his strong arms taking her small body off the floor until it sat on the very edge of the sink. Now she had to be careful, they both did, unless they wanted her to topple into the sink filled with dirty water. John took her lips again, trying his hardest not to push hard, he didn't want this over just yet, but of course he didn't want her to fall into the sink. Raven drew her legs up until they were locked loosely around his hips, her tongue pushing into his mouth, trying to taste him inch by inch. His hands gripped the flesh, he wanted her closer until his body moulded into her's. Raven pulled his shirt up, dropping it on the floor, his lips instantly going back to her's in a rushed crazy need. Hands clawed until the pesky clothing was out of the way, he wrapped his arms around her again, he merely turned and plopped her on the other bench, now there was no danger of falling into dirty water. Her hands still wet, clawed his chest leaving her own little marks. Growls of pleasing pain skipped from his voice box, he bought her hips closer until she was wrapped around him like a glove. Finger nails raked her back as he pushed inside her, groans coming the same speed as the pleasing circuits, it tainted her skin, droplets of hot sweat slid down her body making it hotter than ever. His lips found her's, pushing until he could go no further, pulling away only to push back in with vengence, her walls clutching, trying to make him stay. He lowered his lips until the fell on her nipple. Raven couldn't help the gasps, his lips pulling and biting the little buds mixed with the hard hot dick pushing inside her, it pushed her over the edge with no hope of grabbing onto something. He let her ride the first explosion, stopping so he could feel it vibrate up his body right to the heated core. When her eyes came back to his, he pushed again making her lips quiver.

"You ok?" He asked softly, he didn't want to hurt her.

Raven nodded pulling him back to her with her legs, "Keep movin"

John obliged all to eagerly, snapping and flexing as hard as he could, those aroused noises coming from her mouth only made him want her even more. Raven lent up, her lips sucking onto his neck, harder and harder until she was sure she left her mark. John growled again as the tip of him burst and sent her back to paradise. Sweat dripped over his body and onto her naked chest. John, without even thinking dipped his tongue over her hot chest, taking his mess with him. When he was done cleaning her up, he let himself look to those eyes, so beautiful and silver, he could look at them forever.

"Feel better?" Raven asked her fingers trailing over his face, taking the sweet sweat with her. "Sorry I took so long"

"I get it" John kissed her quickly "Hows your ass cheeks?"

Raven chuckled, "Could of done without the spankin, but I guess I deserved it. I shouldn't be so naughty"

"I like it when you're naughty,"

"You like the punishment,"

"Yeah I guess I do." John kissed her lips "Next time you decide to be naughty, at least be wearing a naughty school girl outfit, hot-ness right there"

"Before I do that could you do me two favours?"

"That would depend, what are they?"

"Firstly can you empty my sink"

John laughed at how dodgy that sounded, he was pretty sure he had just emptied her sink, he could make anything dirty. He lent over and flicked the plug from the hole, the gurgling floating taking the water away.

"And the second thing?"

Raven let her lips travel up his throat until they hit his ear lobe, gently pulling and the husky purr rattling through his drums, "Take me back to bed, I want you to eat me"

John let the sexy shiver journey up his spine, the clothes stayed on the kitchen floor, he wrapped his arms around her and took her off the bench, her legs wrapping around him. Slowly and just savouring this moment, he took her back out to her room.

**A/N So how was that? lol worth the loooooooong wait? Sorry bout that btw...**


	49. Weird promises

**A/N **So its been a while since I've done an Izzy/Randy chapter, hopefully this is alright, and then its straight back to the sexy scenes, yayness, that is totally a word...Onwards Tonto!

**Chapter 49 Weird promises**

When Randy crashed down her basement steps after work, she didn't need spider-senses to know that he was pissed. But still she asked the stupid question, "You ok?"

"Fucking perfect" Randy growled, he wasn't sure why he was even here, right now he wasn't the greatest person to be around and for the first time in a long time, he didn't want his current mood to scare away his girl, he actually liked this one.

"Yes, I can see that" Iziah observed as he started to pace, almost wearing a hole in her floorboards, "Wanna talk about it?"

"No"

"Thank God, cause I'm not good at that sort of thing"

Randy sat down on the bed, still seething and wondering why he came here if he didn't want to scare her away. The bed moved as she inched her way towards him, her hands making a light yet hard pressure on his shoulder, Randy tried to shake it away, he wasn't even in the mood for sex, something he found shocking, since the girl had changed he found himself ready for sex almost ninety-nine percent of the time. "Stop it" Randy bit out harshly and then quickly regretting it, he knew what would happen now, she would cry, he would yell, she would kick him out and he would spend five whole minutes feeling like shit, it was five minutes of hell he could do without.

"Shut it" Iziah growled back, her hands still working his shoulder, "Your shoulder took a nasty bump and I'm workin it out, so shh"

Randy's mouth was finally shut long enough for his brain to kick in and make him think. Iziah wasn't like other girls, she didn't spend every second asking him about his feelings, when you growled, she growled back. She was paranoid about cheating but he knew the reason behind that, so he could let that go. Iziah didn't push him to talk if he didn't want too,

"Can I ask you something Rand?" Iziah asked gently as she worked all the pain out his shoulder, before she started hacking people up for a living, Iziah was a masseuse, her training all complete so she knew the human body, she thought that was rather fitting, she could bring immense joy or immense pain. It was all up to the mood she was in, which was hardly ever a good one.

"What?" Randy had to admit his shoulder was feeling much better, now if she wanted to know why he was so angry, he wouldn't be so hesitant to share.

"How do you spell sheild? Cause when I find them, I'm picking them apart"

Randy couldn't help the sudden intense anger that shook him, he swallowed it down, normal girls would recoil, Iziah could and would ruin his career if given the chance. Not something he wanted, at least not right now.

"Thats sweet but I can take care of myself"

Iziah stopped what she was doing and looked at those blue orbs, a hint of a smile on her face, "Not for you douche, they hurt Kane, can you imagine what thats done to Jamie?" Iziah let out a brittle laugh "You? Need my help? Ha! If you ever stop being a wrestler, become a comedian, cause that was fun-ny!"

Randy finally laughed, letting himself relax, "I guess its been a rough day, I thought it was next week they were jumping me and then I hit my head and everything is just spiriling outta control"

Iziah slid her arms around his neck, a soft kiss on his flowing pulse, "Aww poor baby. Wanna look down my blouse?"

Randy let out a chuckle, his hand laying on her's, "Nah, I'll probably wanna look in like an hour"

Iziah kissed his neck again, he could feel the smile on her lips. He hated to admit it, but he liked it that he had the power to make her happy, usually he didn't care but Iziah was different. "And then my oldman called me"

"You have an old man?"

"My father" "Right. I'm with you"

"He called and I told him about us"

"Ooh did he tell you not to date me and blah blah blah, the lord wouldn't like it and blah blah blah and then random superkick. Wait thats my father"

Randy tried not to laugh, "He asked if I serious about you"

Iziah narrowed those silver orbs at him, "Oh you better of said yes, cause thats what you told me, I really hate it when people lie to me, its fucking annoying, seriously,one straight answer is all I ask"

"I told him I was" Randy got out patiently, another thing he didn't usually do, patience wasn't his strong point.

"And?" Iziah knew there was more, there always was.

"He asked about the date"

Iziah just looked at him utterly confused and a little creeped out, why the hell would his Dad want to know about their first date, or maybe that was something fathers did, she wouldn't know seeing as how she tried her best not to date, boys back then and men now (apart from Randy evidently) didn't warm up to her so easily. It was how she liked it.

"He asked about our wedding date" Randy got out, he knew that this wasn't the right time to tell her the bad news, but at least it would make his shitty day complete.

"I'm sorry, we're gettin married? Why the hell aren't I notifyed about these things?"

Randy let out a breath before pulling her around so she was facing him properly, her slender legs straddled over him. "There's somethin I have to tell you, but you have to let me finish before you re-act"

"Alright" Iziah said slowly not liking where this was going, however she did like the feeling of being in his lap, that part she could focus on.

"I don't love you. At least not yet, I'm workin up to it but I know I'll get there because I actually like you, but I don't want to marry you, I just don't want to be married, its just not something I want"

Silence broke around them, he saw it in her eyes, he could practically see the cogs turning in her skull, processing what he was saying.

"Ok, let me get this straight. You don't love me yet, you just really like me alot but eventually when you feel ready you're going to tell me that you love me but you don't ever ever ever want to marry me? Is that right?"

"Yes, wow put like that, I'm a prick"

"But you're a handsome one." Iziah gave him a quick kiss, "So you don't ever want to make me Mrs Orton?"

"No" Randy said softly, not expecting Iziah to let out a delighted scream.

"Thank God! I mean, I'm with you on that one, I don't ever wanna get married, not something I want, don't think I've ever wanted it actual, but I like you alot Randy and I would like to continue doing that, but marriage? Nah I'll pass, but if your offereing sex I would totally take it"

Randy kissed her deeply, now the day wasn't looking so bad "Are you sure? Most girls want the big fancy party and the white dress"

Iziah snorted, "I think my days of wearing white are long gone, especially after last weekend"

Randy chuckled "Oh yeah, but that was fun"

"At least what I can remember of it, I think I passed out somewhere along the way"

"But I revived you with more sex"

They had a laugh before he looked at her seriously, "Iziah, will you never marry me?"

"Yes Randy, I will never marry you, but that don't mean you can propose to other girls, I saw the way that whore was looking at you, she looked like a horse FYI"

Randy kissed her deeply, for a moment Iziah forgot everything, "I wouldn't propose to them, there whores, duh"

Iziah bounced happily in his arms, her lips pushing onto his, she wasn't like most girls, a wedding day wasn't on her to do list, she liked how things were now with him, two people inching closer to love, and if one day he told her that, then that would be enough. Iziah just knew the day she became Mrs Randy Orton, everything she had with him would turn to shit, what they had now was perfect. "Izzy, can I look down your blouse now?"

"If you can take it off with your teeth, there all yours"

Randy pushed her to the soft matress making Iziah giggle, her giggles turned gleeful when Randy, like a good-boy set about taking her shirt off with his teeth.

**A/N I know finally an update! Took me long enough I know, but I promise to do more work on it, and I've also decided that there will be a third one with a lot more steamy twists, onwards!**


	50. Small tastes

**A/N **So Simplicity my ass will soon be finished, well almost, a few sexy chapters, a huge dramatic blow up and then we're done! But never fear Batman (Its a batman sorta day) there is a third and final in this series, Simplicity at its Finest, so enjoy the last chapters! Onwards we go Batman (Again its a batman sorta day) Yah!

**Chapter 50 Small tastes**

When Kane opened his eyes the first thing to kick in was his sense of smell. He could see fine but his nose was filled with an almost flowery like scent, his ears kicked in next, Jamie's light singing and humming burning through. Like a zombie he managed to pull himself up from her bed, over the years he had been in many, _many_ beds, but Jamie's bed was different, it wasn't figurative, litterly her bed was different, he just didn't know how. Softly his bare feet padded her carpet, he slid open the door to find Jamie behind the steamed glass, her singing, well humming only got louder. Kane just stood by the glass and listened to her, just hearing her made the tingles spread throughout his body, a real smile appearing on his face, it had been a while since he actually felt joy with being with a woman, he didn't have to fake the happiness, it just came.

"And then cue flames!" Jamie sung, Kane could just see her rising her tiny arms and bringing them down again. Kane tapped on the door making Jamie squeal with fright.

Opening the door, Kane was able to get a long hard look at her lean slim body, with it's curves all wet and slippery looking. "What the hell man, what the hell?"

Kane easily kept the smirk off his face, his eyes were busy however looking her over from every angle, "Sorry Jim-Jam,-" "No explainations darling, just get in here, you're letting out the steamy-ness"

Kane doubted that they would both fit but somehow they did, it had been a while since he had managed to fit in a shower with someone else, usually his seven foot-three hundred pound frame took every inch of space. Jamie faced the water, little thrills of unknowing travelling down her spine, she could feel his chest against her back, she was pretty sure that she could even feel his hard nipples digging into her spine. She wasn't sure if his muscular hands travelling down her arms made everything better, or just made it super better. Jamie just beamed, everything was just perfect right now, the water on her skin, Kane's large yet soft hands over her wet body. Gently every now then his fingers would flex, for a moment Jamie feared that he would whip her around and start choking her, instead she let out a giggle as his lips finally attacked her neck, a soft gentle nuzzling, trying to secure the taste of wet silky skin.

"Kane, you're poking me in the butt!"

Kane thrust his hips again pulling another grunt from her lips along with a slight giggle. He let a hand wonder between her legs, for a moment her body froze and he hoped that she wasn't about to scream in fear. Pushing further and hoping to relax her a little, he let his fingers slide over the best part of her, Jamie let out a gasp before swiftly putting her hand over her mouth. She wasn't meant to be making noise, whatever he was doing wasn't meant to be joyful, or was it? Jamie wasn't sure but the more he slid his fingers the more she wanted to screech, the fire was spreading over her body starting with where his hand was, it was the core of where the burning was, so hot that it actually made sense that only Kane could bare to touch it, he let a finger slip inside her pulling the deepest grunt Jamie could muster, feeling that digit screaming inside that wet dripping hole made her legs buckle. The fire turned to a searing, burning deep into her skin and scorching her soul. Jamie squirmed in his arms, trying to escape it and stay up-right. Kane turned her in his arms, his lips instantly claiming her's. Jamie forgot for a moment about the searing pleasure between her legs, his plump lips and snake like tongue kept her brain busy. Kane kept his fingers dancing, flicking that little ball making Jamie buck like a wild horse. Jamie's whole body clenched and her grip on Kane's body was almost as hard as a vice. When she came down her blue eyes were still rolling. Kane just held her and let her ride the waves,

"Ok that was awesome" Jamie breathed as her eyes kept rolling, now she was starting to freak the big man out, "Don't worry about the eyes, they do that"

Kane pulled her lips down again, tender and hopefully sending her the message of the extreme like he felt for her. Jamie pulled away, those eyes pouring into her now steady eyes, it just made her feel so much it was hard to take in.

"I'm hungry now" Jamie whispered, it was the only thing she could think of. Kane let the smile fall, taking her hand he turned off the water.

"Well lets get you something to eat then"

Jamie bounced happily out of the bathroom, "Um Jamie"

She paused and looked at Kane who was drying off and putting on clothes. Jamie let out a giggle as he passed her a towel.

"Kane can you do up my bra?" Jamie asked hopefully, usually she was made to do up her own clothes, but her fingers were sore and she wanted to take advantage of the extra pair of hands.

"You can do up your own bra Jamie" Kane smirked at her as he pulled on a shirt.

"Thats just cold" Jamie muttered as she struggled with the clasp, after a few minutes of hushed swearing Jamie was triumphant against the evil clasp. "Ha! In your face clasps! Totally did you up, yes I did"

Kane laughed against his will, Jamie put her hands on her hips "And now you're laughin at me"

"I'm not laughing" Kane tried to stop it but he couldn't, how Jamie could take something like that and make it hysterical, it was just Jamie being herself and thats why he liked her so much, Jamie was always going to be Jamie no matter what.

"You totally are!" Jamie gasped like it was the most horrible thing ever, Jamie jumped on him trying to take him down, sadly all her half dressed frame did was manage to get herself caught in his huge arms. Jamie was too busy giggling as Kane jolted her around like a carnival ride. He tossed her on the bed, his weight crashing down on her, Jamie wrapped her legs around his back, she loved having him that close, he should always be that close, always.

"I don't know whats going on here" Raven said from the door-way, "And I don't wanna know, but your breakfast is getting all cold and eaten."

Kane got off Jamie and helped her up, "Raven can you make him help me do up my jeans?"

"You can do up your own jeans" Raven countered going back downstairs.

"Damnit!"


	51. Round 4 Trail of clothes

**A/N **And this is round 4, welcome! Jeff and Storm will be included, along with a devious scheme, more learning and a dramatic blow-up like you ain't never seen! BUT first the Venomous one needs a little help, any sexy ideas you have for rounds 5-12 will be greatly accepted, I will think of some but I wanna know your ideas, so review (or PM if your shy) and I will include and credit will be given one way or another, so get thinking! If not you'll be stuck with mine! Anyways enough of my mumbo jumbo! Onwards!

**Chapter 51 Round 4 Trail of clothes**

Every six seconds John looked at his watch, he couldn't help it, the last place he wanted to be was here in a meeting about fuck knows what, usually he listened but right now he just couldn't be bothered, not when he had other things to do. Usually he had better control but something about Raven made him different, now he knew how Randy felt, (before Iziah) going out and looking for another round of great heaven breaking sex, only he got that with Raven and now he was addicted to it, it was a drug that he could never have enough of, and already he could feel himself suffering from the cold withdrawl. Something about that tiny psychopath made him crave like a junkie, it was just something about her, something that couldn't be explained at least not with a short amount of words. John glanced at his watch again, out of the corner of his eye he saw Randy give him that knowing smirk. John guessed that if anyone had any slight idea about the _thing _that made Raven so special it would be Randy, John reasoned that if one twin had it, the other would as well. It helped that Iziah was the female version of Randy, minus the numerous amounts of sex and added in the evil genes of _Freddy Kruger_, they were a match made in heaven, or hell. His cellphone lit up with a new message, luckily it was on silent so John could read it without interrupting the annoying voices of management.

_Reason ur lookin ur watch so much? _

_haha u know Y_

_u love her_

_well duh!_

_LOL if it helpz i lurrrrrrrve the other 1, jst dnt tel her, i wont hear da end of it :)_

John managed to keep the grin off his face, he knew Randy felt something deep for Iziah. It was just obvious, like his watch glaring apparently. His phone lit up again, Randy had both hands on the table so he wondered which one of his 'friends' was going to bring up the watch assult.

_Hey hun! howz the meetin? dead from bordem yet? lol_

_yes! Im writin this while in my coffin, lol not long to go yay!_

_lol if this helps im bored 2 seriously got nothin 2 do right now except mayB myself but thats boring without you ;)_

_lol get warmed up im on the way!_

_Way ahead of you! Hey what do you want for dinner? _

_Surprise me lol_

_Got the perfect thing! Hope you likey likey!_

It felt like forever, it really did but finally they were free from the evil meeting room. John burst out of there like a bat out of hell, now that he knew food was on and Raven was horny, he had to get home twice as fast. John was pretty sure he broke all laws on the way home, but he didn't care, he liked that feeling. He hadn't felt it in such a long time, it made him free. With all the others there came a period when being away from them was his freedom, but that period hadn't come yet and before it did, (if it ever did) John wanted to take some happy memories with him, at least that would be something. John stopped the car and took a calming breath, he had to keep as much air as he could to make it up the hill, it could kill you if you tried to run up it, it was almost as if they didn't want company. John stopped by the bottom, bending down he picked up a black and white striped sock. Thinking nothing of it, he slung it over his shoulder and continued up, halfway up he came across the other sock, John threw it over his shoulder and continued up to the porch. On the door knob was the black bandanna that Raven was wearing when he left, John took it off and added it to the socks. John pushed the door open to silence and Raven's black halter top on the bench. Just by the ranch slider leading out to their room was her bra, John liked where this was leading him, adding the lace to his collection of clothes he slid the glass open. Halfway between the ranch slider of the house and the ranch slider to their room were black jeans, John scooped them up and went to the door, right outside was the last peice of clothing Raven would of been wearing, a pair black lace panties. John pulled back the ranch slider with so much effort he thought he would of broken it. Laying before him was his prize, chocolate sauce and whipped cream drizzled on her stomach, she looked at John smiling, "I felt like ice-cream but we had none, so I figure I'll be the ice cream, you like licking me after all"

John was starting to get hungrier than usual, thankfully it wasn't for food. Quickly shook out of all clothing including his own and joined her on the bed. John gave her a long kiss, pulling her closer until he felt the splatter of food on his bare skin, John didn't care, he just slid his tongue in her mouth and drew out the long groans, now that he was here with her, he could and would take his sweet time. Plus there was still the whipped cream to consider. John slid his tongue to her neck, his fingers trailing on skin that was untouched by cream and chocolate. Raven dropped her head back and let those lips draw out the pleasing honey, auto pilot was her mode now, when he moved she just knew what to do. John put her back on the bed and drew his tongue down to her breasts, Raven let out a low moan, his tongue swirling around the hard buds making Rae push her chest up, slowly he trailed to the other hard bud, teasing her was always fun, before he even touched between her legs, she had already worked herself into a state. Before he even touched her, she would be leaking onto the bed and litterly aching to be touched and pushed over the edge so she lost herself to all oblivion. Finally he drew his tongue down her stomach, the sweet chocolate and fluffy cream hit his tongue, Raven was still writhing slowly, his tongue spilling around and licking it all off, he loved how just swirling his tongue on her bare stomach made her move, it was more than sexual, it was sensual. Reaching for the can he gave it another generous squirting, making a nice white arrow down her belly, Raven let out a giggle as John tossed the can on the other side of the bed and went back to his light licking, nudging open her legs he was pleased that he was right about her, she was leaking already, little spots of joy marking the black sheets, John trailed his tongue up the wet lenth before licking his arrow away, it was like he didn't need it now, he knew where he was meant to be. John slithered a finger inside her, a little slurping sound making her blush, John smirked pushing a second finger inside her. Her hips raised and he knew that the teasing was over, they both felt the surge and before it claimed them they needed to take advantage of it and use it to their advantage. It was one of those moments where John wasn't thinking, he just acted. Grabbing the chocolate sauce he drizzled it all over her shaven mound, John slid his finger inside her again, taking chocolate and the essence of her with it, slipping it into his mouth, he let out a deep groan, sweet and sweeter making him crave more. Still not thinking, he drizzled the sauce over the hardness that was quivering, Raven let out a deeply devious grin, she didn't expect this from John, but it was always welcomed. When everything was covered in chocolate, John threw the bottle over his shoulder and pushed inside her, Raven arched her back and raised her hips, John kept pushing, soft thumps replaced with a hard fast pace, the circuits running and almost exploding in their tracks, Raven pulled his lips down to her's, needing to feel as much of him as possible, her hands grasping his skin so hard that red marks were left in her wake. John let out long hard strokes, trying to control himself but with each grunt growing louder, it wasn't long before the chocolate had another sticky componant joining it inside Raven. John kept pushing until his body couldn't move anymore and he had no choice but to just flop on top of her. Sweat, chocolate and John juice covered them and the sheets.

"Never expected that from you, but its always welcome"

John laughed softly, flicking his tongue over her earlobe. "Whats with the trail of clothes?"

"Just so you know your way back to me"

"I would never in a million years forget that."

"Good, I don't think I could handle that"

"Me either"


	52. Stirrin up trouble

**A/N **So before we get back to the smexy stuff, a scene with Iziah/Randy and then Storm/Jeff and then back to Raven/John, promise!

**Chapter 52 Stirrin up trouble**

Iziah woke up to a cold bed, by herself and naked which didn't make her feel any better. She hated it when this happened, a night of great sex followed by an emptyness of him having to leave. Iziah let out a sigh as she slipped out of bed, that was ok, the upside was, so far Randy was coming back to her. Iziah got dressed and wondered if Randy had left her any surprises, usually when he left he left her with something to let her know that she mattered, even if it was just a little. Randy had left her a text which made her smile, he hadn't left entirely, he just went for a run. She could handle that, at least she could say good-bye and hopefully have a goodbye root. Iziah jumped about eight feet in the air as her phone rang, looking the display she wasn't put at ease. Usually Randy's number popped up.

"Who are you and why is your number blocked?"

"So I knew you would pick up"

"You have some set of balls to be calling me Rey, I'm hangin up"

"So you're just gonna let Orton cheat on you?"

"What? He's not cheatin on me, if he was I would know"

"He may not be now, but he will, he always does"

"You know what I have no time for you, your just jealous because I'm happy and you're a fucktard"

"Actually I am happy, I'm officially divorced now"

"And you were hoping I would dump Randy and come back to you? Sorry jackass but I don't like you and shockingly I'm happy with Randy, so piss off and die" Iziah hung up via throw up the phone against the back wall.

"What do you mean shockingly?" Randy asked coldly, Iziah jumped again clutching her heart.

"Seriously would you people not do that, I've already had a heart attack, I don't need another one"

"Who was that and what did you mean by shockingly?" Randy asked again stepping towards her, Iziah stayed where she was, clearly still agitated that someone had scared her.

"Don't do that"

"Do what?" Randy asked taking another step, angry hurt sweeping his body like a virus.

"That. All psycho about who I was talkin too and getting all Viper like because you're taking something out of context"

"Am I really? It sounded like you said you were shocked that you could be happy with me because of who I am"

Iziah let out a giggle which didn't help Randy's mood, gently she touched his face more surprised that Randy didn't slap it away, "I didn't mean to laugh, but clearly someone has an ego problem, my shock couldn't have anything to do with me"

Randy didn't say anything as Iziah pulled him to the bed and took his hand softly, "That was Rey, startin shit and pissin me off, he wanted to tell me that he was divorced and apparently you're about to cheat, I told him to fuck the hell off" Iziah took his knuckles and gave them a gentle kiss, "And my shock at being happy comes from me, I'm the girl who likes to be away from people. I used to go to bed with a deep murderous rage, it burnt like a fire and I admit I liked it, it made me happy to be the girl that everyone hated, it meant I didn't have to be nice, something you know I hate, and when I met you, yes I thought that you would be just another guy that I hated and wouldn't care less if you liked me or hated me, but as I've found out, I like being with you and being with you makes me happy, I'm happy because of you, you douche."

"That is the most fucked up thing ever, and I'm pretty sure it didn't make sense"

Iziah just looked at him like 'uh hello, look who you're talking too' "Are you going to go Viper and psycho now and forbid me talk to people, cause I would totally be on board with that, as long as I can still talk to Rae and Jamie of course."

"Why the hell would you want to talk to Rey?"

"Rae as in Raven you idiot, and because she's my sister, why else would I want to talk to her"

Randy kissed her nose, he didn't mean to get all psycho about it, and Iziah could talk to who she pleased, he just couldn't help it, losing her wasn't something he wanted to go through, he thought he could handle it but deep down he knew that if that day came, he wouldn't handle it as well as he thought.

"Seriously, I need to talk to her, like when you're away and John's away and Jamie's busy talking to her potplant, I need to talk to someone, because apparently if I talk to myself people start thinking I'm crazy" Iziah laughed, "Or they think I'm Rae and I so cannot handle the thought of having sex with John Cena of all people" Iziah shuddered making Randy nudge her playfully,

"Thats my best friend you know"

"Yeah I know, but seriously, could not handle the image of him naked" Iziah shuddered again "But you know, feel free to think of him naked, although if you're doing that, maybe we need to have a serious talk"

"Oh no, we are not having a serious talk, I hate it when I'm forced to do that especially when its in the middle of sports"

Iziah laughed cuddling up to him, "Or when you're trying to hack a body to peices. You know, 'for work'"

"Or when you just wanna hang out with the guys"

"Or when you just wanna have a quiet drink because you're tired from hackin up bodies. You know, 'for work'

"See, why do you get it Iz?"

"Because I'm awesome thats why"

Randy kissed her head, "Yeah you are, thats why I love you"

Iziah froze making Randy mentally kick himself, it just came out he didn't mean it too. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing,"

"You love me!"

"No I don't! I said nothing! Nothing I tell you!"

Iziah got up and started dancing "You love me! Randy loves me! Me so happy!"

She kept dancing making Randy laugh, for a moment she stopped and looked at him "This might be obvious but I love you too, even if you do pull dick moves"

Iziah went back to her random dancing and shouting, Randy was all too happy to sit back and watch her curves fall about in their own little dance. At least it turned out alright and Randy found it wasn't as hard as he thought to say those three little words, he found himself wishing he had said it earlier. The best part was, she had loved him back.


	53. Round 5 Elevator goes up

**A/N **As promised credit, I won't say who asked for it, but you know who you are and just for you, a completely random place, well almost random, Enjoy!

**Chapter 53 Round 5 Elevator goes up**

"You didn't have to drive me you know" John laughed from the passenger's seat, it was that time again when he had to go back to work and the sex adventure would be put on hold, at least for a week or so. Raven insisted on driving which John did try and put a stop too, she knew why, Raven was the worlds worst driver. There were the normal road rules, wear a seat-belt, put on your turn signals, don't cut, don't speed, don't drink, don't smoke, don't play with anything distracting, keep both hands on ten and two. Raven ignored all the rules, she even had a bourbon and coke before leaving claiming it was her good luck charm, she assured him that if she had one, nothing bad would happen, and as much as John wanted to admit it, nothing bad had happened. Raven seemed to have mastered the art of reckless driving. Still his heart was beating a mile a mintue, he hoped that it wouldn't pop out of his chest before he got to work.

"I know, but I wanted too. I'm not gonna see you for another week or so, I hate saying good bye at the house,"

"It reminds you of what happened the last time don't it"

Raven switched gears, "Yeah, but at least this gives us more time together"

John was able to enjoy a light pleasing conversation and while his heart thumped, he knew that the other issue on his mind needed to be addressed, "Raven can I ask you something?"

"Sure can babe, keepin in mind that I can't flash you right now, I'm a little busy although knowing me I would still try"

John took a nervous breath, "I was wondering on your position on gettin married,"

"Are you asking?"

"No. I mean yes, I mean I don't know"

Raven let out a laugh, "Well that helps. John I would be lying if I said I didn't want to be your wife but with that being said, you've been married and if its not something you want to do again then I understand and I accept that"

"Now I'm confused"

Raven laughed again "Guess in plain black and white, its up to you, either way I get to be with you and if you want to make that official with a ring then ok, but if not then ok. Thats the deal, plain black and white."

"So you'll marry me if I ask but you won't get upset if I say I don't want to marry you"

"Of course I'll get upset if you say you don't want to marry me, it makes it sound like theres somethin wrong with me, but I won't get upset if you don't want to get married again in general."

"I don't know where I am, I mean I never thought I'd want to get married again, but I do and I don't"

"Well when you've made your mind up let me know, in the meantime two things, I love you and we're here"

"That was fast and I love you too"

"Its what happens when I'm driving, things just speed by." Raven killed the engine and looked at the hotel, John would catch a taxi to the arena when he needed, right now he could check into the hotel. Raven got out and followed him up the stairs,

"You don't gotta follow me in"

"I'm sorry I'll leave, you don't have to shout and stuff, man I just wanted to watch you walk up the stairs"

John took her hand and pulled her up the stairs and into his arms, "Don't be a bitch, I didn't mean it like that"

"You are just so lucky that you're pretty Cena, I would have to slap you other wise"

"Raven be good, I don't want to have to spank you again"

"Yes you do"

"Yes I do but I don't have time for that now, I gotta check in and get to the arena."

Raven came with him all the way to the elevators, John pulled her in and kissed her lips as the lift started it's journey to the fifth floor. Loud screeching halted them as the lift decided to just die.

"Well thats just great"

"Oh don't get grumpy Cena, use the emergency phone to see how long we're gonna be here"

John picked up the little phone, out of the corner of his eye he saw his girlfriend get up on the little bar, stretching her tiny hands up until her nimble little fingers were playing with the camera. By the time John had finished Raven was back on the ground smiling.

"So how long we stuck here cheif?"

"About twenty minutes, what were you doing?"

Raven lent up and kissed him hard before pulling back, her cheeks flushing, "No talk time, sex now"

John kissed her again, hands clawing at the bottoms, her hand made a blazing trail up and down his groin, the excitement buzzed harder than ever before. Everything was that mad, hot rush. His hands clawing at her skin, pushing her skirt up as her hands pulled at his zip, it was only seconds before he pushed inside her but even that was too long for either of them. Raven let out an erotic grunt closing around him, pushing him deeper hitting that magic button with full force. John pushed her harder agianst the wall, not knowing that it was actually the button panel, Raven was past caring she just needed more of his hard fast rythym that was now coming at full force, everything buzzed at once, the circuts of joy, their grunts and their bodies moving together in a dance as old as time. John gave one last thrust that made all the buttons light up at once, the promised land being hit not once but twice. The little phone lit up as they came down from their high, John picked it up as Raven cleaned him up, her long pink tongue catching the last drips before she zipped him up. John struggled to keep the grunt to himself, just feeling that tongue on him was bound to get him ready again. Raven pulled herself into place and went back to the camera. By the time the doors opened they were back to just two people in an elevator.

"Thanks by the way, my back hurts"

John couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry about that, but your the one that said no talk time, sex now"

"Yeah" Raven said dreamily, another great memory added to her list. Thanks to John and his sex-capade, her list was almost as long as her arm and she just knew it would get longer. John stopped outside his room,

"Well this is me unless you wanna come in for another quickie"

"I'd love too" She kissed his lips "But I'm not going too, you got your quickie and a tick for your check-list"

"Check-list?"

"You may not remember Cena but I do, you said you've never had sex in an elevator, now you have. You're totally welcome"

"Thank you for that Damien Sandow"

"Hey! I do not have an ugly beard! And I bet I'm way smarter, not to mention hotter and I'm" "Ok I get it" John kissed her cheek "I'll see you in about a week, if you get any desires to put on a cheerleaders outfit and send me a pic it would really help"

"I'll write that down" Raven promised getting yet another idea for her collection, she wasn't sure if John realised this but his punishment against her was now turning around, she was the one 'punishing' him, even if he did realise it, John wasn't exactly complaining. She said good-bye to her boyfriend and went back to the elevator, she knew the ride down wouldn't be as fun but at least she had a good ride up, ain't nothing like a quickie in an elevator to get it moving.

**A/N Ooh the punishment has turned! LOL first Jeff/Storm and then Raven's idea, and the places get more random because I just thought of something, let the randomness take hold! Enjoy good people! **


	54. Hawaii makes everything better

**A/N **So a Jeff and Storm chapter! I haven't decided if I will redeem Jeff, I might, I might not, but in the meantime, Storm/Jeff and whats been happening, onwards and enjoy!

**Chapter 54 Hawaii makes everything better**

Storm crashed down in front of Raven just after Raven had arrived back. Raven pulled up her shirt so Storm could look at her back.

"Hey do I have any marks on me, I feel like I have a bruise on me"

Storm let out a laugh as she looked over Raven's back. "You have the number five etched into your back, how the hell did that happen?"

"Damn elevator"

"Forget it I don't wanna know"

"So what happened to you, you look all sad and pissed off"

Storm let out a sigh, "Why must everything be so damn dramatic, why must everything suck?"

"Because thats life Stormy-Jo"

"Jeff is a pig, why did a nice guy turn out to be such a jerk?"

"What happened?"

Aother long, sad sigh, "The other day we were making out and he wanted to go further but I didn't feel comfy. I know I should feel comfy seeing as how we're dating but I just didn't, so I said stop and he said that was ok"

"Whats the problem then?"

"About three hours ago I went over to see him and there he was with some random girl, lets just say they weren't having a harmless cup of coffee"

Raven patted her hand "I'm sorry Stormy-Jo, I know you liked him alot"

"Well at least I won't have to worry about banging into him in the hallways, Mrs T kicked him out"

"She can do that?"

Storm let out a devious grin, "She informed Jeff he had an hour to pack up and get out, when he challenged her she informed him that Mr Thomas bought up all these apartment buildings and when he died, his will left everything to his widow, Mrs T is the proud owner of the apartment he was renting."

Raven let out a chuckle "Nice, Bet he didn't see that comin, little old lady so innocent is actually the landlord you don't wanna piss off. Thats a mini twist that no one saw comin"

"The worst part is, Jeff didn't even seem sorry, he just laughed like it was funny and I would accept that he was cheating on me"

Raven patted her hand again "I'm sorry Storm, if it helps I could send the attack dog after him?"

Attack dog was a simple code for Iziah, no one could remember who came up with that but it fit her perfectly, when someone close to her was hurting, she attacked like a rabid dog, Iziah acted as if Storm didn't matter to her, they weren't sure if it was acting but Storm was close to Raven, and if Storm was hurting then so was Raven, and Raven meant something to Iziah.

"What is she doing here?" Iziah asked rudely as she came up the basement stairs, Storm was used to it by now. Even if Iziah disliked her, Storm still liked Iziah for the simple reasons, she was a very loyal sister, she would rather die than betray Raven and Jamie in any way,

"Thought we could hang out and paint our nails"

Iziah let out a cold 'Ha' "Yeah it'll be a cold day in hell when we get together and paint our nails, besides mine are already done. Rand did them last night"

Raven and Storm ignored that, they really couldn't be bothered with the imagery of Randy Orton naked because knowing Iziah, thats how he did them, naked.

"Izzy be nice, Storm's having a rough day"

"Is the _X-men_ convention shutting down?"

"Jeff was cheating on me if you must know"

Suddenly Iziah changed making them wonder if hating Storm was an act, "I'm sorry about that. Now one a totally unrelated matter, I have to go and see Mrs T, about killing Jeff, I mean renting an apartment"

"He's not there, Mrs T kicked him out and I don't know where he's gone now"

"Damn it! All I asked for was one cheating scum that I could kill but no,"

"Thanks for the sentiment but its un-necessary"

"Please don't tell me that you're gonna accept him back?"

Storm shook her head, "Nah, I've decided to go to Hawaii instead"

"What?" Raven looked at her cousin, going to Hawaii seemed like a really rash decision, not something Storm usually did.

"I'm going to Hawaii, I've always wanted to go and I've got time off so why not?"

"When are you going?"

"Tomorrow, which is another reason why I'm here, could you feed my fish? Last time I asked Mr T her cat got them and then she tried to tell me I didn't have any fish, but then why would I have the bowl?"

"Because your slightly crazy, and at the end of it all Storm, you're still one of us"

"I'm still trying to prove thats not true"

Iziah actually lent down and kissed Storm's hair, "Don't worry, sweetheart, so are we" Iziah thankfully went back to her room leaving Storm and Raven alone.

"Yeah I'll feed your fish Stormy-Jo. So how long are you going to be in Hawaii?"

"A while, I've been given a month off."

"I hope you have fun Storm, you really deserve it"


	55. Dangerous plot

**Chapter 55 Dangerous plot**

"Hey Rey, how are you?" Eve Torres said quite nicely to the former champion, she had heard all about his recent anger about this chick Iziah, and the former Divas champion knew exactly how to help. It was a plan that would end in their favour and they would both get what they wanted.

"Piss off Eve" Rey all but growled, he was in no mood after what he had heard, this thing with Iziah and Randy was meant to fizzle out by now, but apparently they were stronger than ever and Rey hated it. Their little romance wasn't meant to last, it was meant to be over by now, Orton was meant to get bored and fuck off with someone else and Iziah was meant to be heart broken, Rey could understand why Randy hadn't moved on yet, Iziah was like catching a shark when all you expected was plankton, it was the biggest catch and throwing it back would be stupid, once you caught it, you hang onto it for as long as you can and before it bites your arm off and you've gotten all the glory you could, you throw it back. From the sounds of it, Randy's arm had already been bitten off but the Viper was hell bent on keeping his 'shark' until it killed him. And knowing Iziah, Randy would wind up dead before the thought of throwing her back even crossed his mind.

"Thats not very nice Rey, considering I have an answer to both our issues."

Rey raised an eyebrow at the young Diva, he wasn't sure if this was good news or just more bullshit, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know but he didn't have a choice as Eve carried on talking.

"You want the girl and I want Randy Orton, and I know how to get it. That is if you don't mind being a little devious,"

"Eve, either get to your point or fuck off, I'm busy"

"You're all pissed off because you want Randy's girlfriend, you had her once and you threw her back, and now you want her back"

"How did you know that?"

Eve waved it aside, "I hear things. I want Randy, I was about to get him but that bitch came along and stole him, now I have a plan to break up the dream couple,"

Rey didn't say anything for a few moments, breaking up Randy and Iziah seemed to be the only option, it was better than doing nothing and waiting for them to implode by themselves, from the looks of it, that wasn't gonna happen and now was the time for action."

"Alright Eve whats your little plan?"

Eve let out a little smirk, "Simple. Whats the one way to break up Randy and his girlfriend?"

"If he cheated on her, but he's not gonna do that"

"He's not going too, we just have to make her believe that he is"

Rey was lost now, "What?"

"His girlfriend will break up with him if she thinks he's cheating on her, we make it look like he's cheating on her and then they break up, you get to pick up the peices for her and I'll swoop in and be his shoulder to cry on"

"And how do you propose that we make her believe it. Word alone won't do it"

Eve let out a smirk again "My sister is a whiz with photoshop, she taught me everything, we take some photos and you send them to her,"

"She won't believe it"

"Of course she will! Because you're gonna ring her and tell her that you're sorry and you won't stand in the way of her love and blah, blah, blah and then the next day you call and send her the pics, she sees them and gets pissed off, you pick up the peices and then bam! Your the nice guy with the shoulder to cry on, and Randy is the jerk to cheat on her. I'll swoop in and be his shoulder and agree that she's being un-fair and how I would trust him"

"Alright, so how do we get these pics?"

Eve pulled out some practice shots, "These are Randy and these are some random girl that I found on _Google_, I'll photo-shop them to make it look like he's cheating on her and the plan kicks off right after you've made your phone call"

"Alright, but if this backfires Eve" "It won't Rey, trust me I've covered every base"


	56. Round 6 It counts

**Chapter 56 Round 6 It counts as a round!**

As soon as John had finished work he jumped on _Messenger_ and waited for Raven to come online. It was back to the old days, he was away and the only way to see her was through a camera, that was still alright with him, it was better than not seeing her at all. When she came online , her lit up face made the little wait worth it.

"Hey John! How was the show?"

"Good, I thought you would of seen it? You usually watch it"

Raven let out a laugh "Sorry, I was dealing with Storm, broken heart. Then I was dealing with Jamie, broken fingers"

"How the hell did Jamie break her fingers?"

"Slammed them in a door, she forgot it was open and then it slammed shut, she's only now stopped crying. I think she's upstairs showing Kane her injury"

John laughed, "Sounds just like Jamie, proud of her injury and showing it to her boyfriend"

"Hey can you give me the number for the shield? Really have some choice words for them, like You. and Guys, and Are jerks!"

"Raven thats very sweet but your defence is very un-needed"

"Who says its for you? Jamie is still upset that they attacked Kane, the goat being attacked she could live with but not her precious hot guy"

"Well no, I don't have the number for the shield, I think I misplaced it"

"Ah well, I guess I'll have to just deal with it" Raven laughed pulling out a deck of cards "Hey wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Ever heard of War?"

"No, I haven't"

"Well for this to work you need a deck of cards"

"Gimme a moment"

John pushed away from the computer and hunted around the room, he saw a deck of cards somewhere he knew he had because he remembered thinking, what the hell. Finally he located a deck in his bag, when he saw them it clicked, Raven had put them there.

"Alright I've got the pack you planted" John grinned pulling them out and giving them a quick shuffle.

"Ok, War is a simple game, its basically split the deck and the highest card wins. Ace is the highest, two is the lowest"

"And the catch is what Raven?"

"Each time you lose a round, you gotta remove clothing. First one naked loses."

"Alright, you wanna play strip-war, you're on"

"Good. Oh and this counts as a round FYI, think of it as a warm up."

"That reminds me, before we start I have news. I'm gonna be in town tomorrow so I will defentaly stop in at home to see you"

Raven clapped her hands happily, "Good! I have news too but I can't tell you until tomorrow, so tonight the strip war is on"

"Alright, get ready to take off that pretty little top of yours Rae" John split his deck and held the card to the screen, "Beat the queen Raven"

"Your queen is no match for my.." Raven held it up to the screen in triumph, "Hey it worked, King"

John took off his hat and threw it across the room "There you go, first item down"

"Your hat doesn't count Cena"

"Sure it does, its clothing and now its off, just like your bandana counts"

"Fine." Raven split her deck and held it to the screen, "Beat that Cena"

John laughed "Your two of diamonds is nothing Raven"

Raven looked at her card and saw that John was right, she had pretty much lost this round unless John drew the same one which was very unlikely, "Oh God damn it!"

John pulled up his card, a three of spades just pulling him through to victory. "Shirt please and take it off slowly like a stripper"

Raven took off her bandana "Sorry, but you gotta win another round if you wanna see the titties"  
Without her seeing he managed to swap the cards so he pulled up an ace. "Ace! Beat that"

Raven pulled up another two "Oh come on!"

"Shirt please and like a stripper if you would"

That gave Raven another idea which she put in her memory bank, like her boyfriend asked, she took off her shirt slowly like a stripper would. John clapped his hands softly "Would of been better if the bra wasn't there but you can't win everything right?"

"You can have the bra if you can beat my nine of clubs"

"Too easy" John pulled up a card only to find it was lower than a nine which made Raven crow with glee.

"The shirt please and like a stripper if you please"

John had no idea how the hell to take clothes off like a stripper, all he could do was take it off normally before throwing it across the room. "I just hit myself in the face, I could never be a stripper"

"I guess I have the advantage then, seeing as how I used to be one"

"Now thats just intruging,"

"Not as interesting as your belt, speaking of which, take it off John." Raven's ace was practically dancing around the screen as she flung her arms around in victory, he held up a king falling short and letting his girl have the duke.

"Alright" He unlooped it from his jeans and laid it by the computer, "Last time I threw it across the room I lost it"

They continued on with their game, more clothes being shed as they raced for victory, finally it came down to black lace vs the boxers, "Raven get ready for the lace to come down" John pulled up an ace of hearts, "Pull down the lace honey, and like a stripper please"

"What is your fascinaton with strippers Cena?"

"I've never had one, saw one once but it bored me so I left but other than that, never had one."

That just made her idea even better. "And I have the ace of spades, ha in your face!"

"So its a draw?"

"Pretty much, either we draw again or we both get naked. Your choice Cena"

John pulled off the boxers and waved them in front of the screen so she could see it, "Off with the lace please and again, the stripper would be nice"

Raven stood up and best she could removed the lace like her boyfriend asked. Hopefully her idea worked just as well.

**A/N **So a short warm up round! Lol it counts and hopefully it got the mouth watering lol Onwards we go!


	57. Round 7 Sweet news

**Chapter 57 Round 7 Sweet news**

"I think you should tell him the moment he gets in" Iziah said as her sister paced the floor, wearing a hole in the carpet. She had been agonizing ever since she found out the news but so far she hadn't found a way to tell John. Negative thoughts were too busy pushing their way into her skull, what if this wasn't good news but just a nail in the coffin. Raven wasn't sure she could take it if John didn't take the news well, she could only pray that he liked the news as much as she did.

"I just hope that he takes it well Izzy, what if he gets upset?"

"Then I'll bash him with a crowbar"

Raven rolled her eyes "Thats your soloution to everything, for the last time, its not gonna help"

"Well not if you don't let me try it" Iziah snapped "If you let me try it, it might work"

Raven ignored her as she went back to her pacing, Jamie came down the stairs and even she knew something was going on when she saw her sister pacing. "What happened? Oh good Lord, Iziah who did you smack with a crowbar this time"

"I haven't smacked anyone, not from lack of trying mind you"

"Jamie I'm pacing because I have to tell John something and I not sure how to tell him"

"What do you have to tell him?"

Raven stopped pacing and looked to her sister, "I'm pregnant and I don't have the foggiest idea how to tell him"

"Are you really pregnant?"

Raven whipped around and found John in the doorway, he was intending to surprise her but Iziah made him be quiet, he listened and over heard the news, now Raven wouldn't stress on how to tell him, she already had without knowing.

"Yeah I am" Raven swallowed, "I wanted to make sure before I told you. I found out about a week ago. I wanted to tell you but I wanted to make sure"

John just stood there in the doorway unsure on what to do next,

"Well don't just stand there mouth agape Cena, kiss her and tell her you're happy"

Neither of them were listening, they just stood and stared at each other. Iziah, wanting to continue her pattern of helping held up both her hands like they were puppets.

"John I'm pregnant and its obvious that its your baby because I'm not a whore"

"I know your not a whore Raven and I'm really happy that we're gonna be parents. I'm so happy"

"Me too John, I was so scared to tell you incase you got mad"

"Of course I wouldn't be mad, I love you and now we have a baby, hey lets have sex to celebrate!"

Iziah pressed her hands together to simulate kissing, "Oh John you're so big! It feels really good"

John and Raven looked to Iziah and her puppet show, Jamie was enthralled completely by it, urging her to go on with her big blue eyes. Raven finally got herself into order and took John's hand "Lets go into the room and talk."

"So you're really pregnant?" John asked again, the news was starting to sink in and now he was starting to warm up to the idea. "Like pregnant _pregnant_?"

"No John I'm pregnant like peanut butter on toast. Yeah I'm pregnant"

John suddenly swept her into his arms and kissed her joyfully on the lips, "This is the best news!"

Raven was just relieved that he was taking it so well, "So thats my good news Cena, accordin to the doctor I'm at least six weeks along but everything is alright so far"

John kissed her again, this wasn't the surprise he expected but he certainly welcomed the idea, he had the girl and now he had a baby, it was everything he wanted. It was sweet how the kiss was lingering just like how it was at the start of their relationship, Raven slowly un-did his buttons and pulled the shirt off his broad frame. His lips stayed attached to her's as his hands slipped the zip of her shirt down. He pulled it off so her skin was there for the taking, prying his lips from her's he slid down her throat, sucking on the spots drawing out the moans of pleasure. His hands went to her skirt, easily pulling it down until it hit the floor, Raven was left in her under garments as she worked the jeans from her boyfriend. John stepped out of them and picked his girl up in his bulky arms, her legs slipping around his bulky waist as he walked her to the bed, laying her down he started to kiss his way down her body, Raven pulling out little moans as his silky lips made her quiver. John kissed down to her breasts, pulling them from her bra so he could kiss her nipples before taking the whole thing off. She sat up a little and pulled the black restraint off and tossed it on the floor. John took a pink nipple into his mouth, lips pressing and teeth softly nipping. Raven let out a deep breath, it had been awhile since the sex had been like this, but it was just as welcome, anytime, any place. John let her nipples go and slid his lips down to her hem line, only halting for a moment to get his breath his fingers looped in the band and pulled them down until Raven was naked in front of him. She sat up as John stood in front of her, trembling hands pulled his boxers to the floor, leaning forward she kissed the bulbous head earning a quiver from his entire core. John let her have her way for a moment, soft hot lips sliding up and down, the eyes rolling already. John gently pushed away, he didn't want this to be over yet. John pushed her to the matress, his lips attached to her's. Adjusting his hips, he slowly pushed inside her, her fingers clenching the blankets with joy, everytime he did this, it always felt like the first time, she took that as a good thing, everytime with John was mind blowing and she hoped that they wouldn't lose that. He stayed still for a moment as his lips brushed her's gently, Raven pushed her hips up and like she hoped John started to move his hips, a slow pace so he could feel every inch of her but soon enough the pace needed to be faster. Skin became the urgent need, hands scraping trying to get the fill, groans bouncing around the room as the love was made. It wouldn't stop shaking their core and together they jumped over the cliff. John slowed himself down and let the juice slide inside her and over him, eyes met and they could just tell what was there without even saying it, the love. John kissed her softly, just letting her feel how much he loved her.

"Have you two finished fucking!?" Iziah shouted out, "Because I told Dad that you were pregnant and he wants to talk to you and say congrats!"

Raven ignored it but looked to John "Sorry, I guess she was helping"

"All good." John kissed her again, he didn't care who knew, he was too happy. A loving girlfriend and now a baby on the way.

Iziah however shouted out again "Seriously, are you two done? What? Are you trying to make twins? Cause thats not how it works!"


	58. Round 8 Strip tease

**A/N **So Raven is pregnant! Awesome! And another smexy round as promised! Onwards good people!

**Chapter 58 Round 8 Strip tease**

The week was finally over and Raven couldn't of been happier, the baby in her belly was doing fine so far, John knew and was happy about being a father, now that she knew he was alright with it, she couldn't wait to be the mother of his child, Raven always suspected that she wouldn't be a good mother, mainly because she didn't have the maternal instincts but the child hadn't even been born yet and already she was willing to protect it to any extent, she had quit smoking and drinking, she had limited the coffee and had even researched all the things she could do to make sure her baby was healthy, the right foods, the right exercise and so on and so fourth. She was just happy that sex was still allowed during being pregnant, she wasn't sure who would miss the sex more, her or John thankfully she didn't have to find out. Raven had spent the day wondering what time John was due home, he had let that information slip so she had spent most the day listening for his truck and peering down the hill.

Finally at long last she saw him coming up the hill and quickly she raced up stairs to the spare bedroom, it was the only place her idea would work without the clutter getting in the way. She heard him call out when the door opened,

"Upstairs!" Raven hollered back hoping that John liked her idea as much as she did. She hadn't done this in a long time and she could only hope it went just as well. She heard him climbing the stairs two at a time, breathing pressing out his lungs.

"Raven?"

"Spare room. I have a present for you"

John went to the spare bedroom only to find no Raven but a folding chair, the kind he used at work. A simple bit of paper on it with his instructions, _Sit_. John shut the door, making sure it was locked and sat down on the chair.

"Alright Rae, I'm sittin, now what"

"Just enjoy" Raven purred coming from the bathroom in her strippers gear, it was the first outfit she had used all those years ago, Raven was more surprised it still fit, a little snug in places but that didn't matter, it wouldn't be on for long. Raven let the music play and slowly she started to move. John relaxed in his chair, his eyes and other parts of his anatomy enjoying the curves moving around. Slowly Raven un-clasped her really tight bra, the straps fell down but quickly she moved her arm so the best bits were covered. She turned her body so John could see the bra come off her body but nothing else. When she turned back her breasts were covered by those shining tattoos. Raven kept moving in her sexy dance making John pull closer to the edge of his seat, this stripper was doing everything except bore him, if anything he would throw the bills so she would keep going. Raven finally let the arm drop as she sauntered her way to him, getting close enough to touch. Close enough to smell the heavenly scent, the one that drove him crazy like a dog in heat. Raven continued her erotic dancing, her hands touching the most intimate spots of him, John reached for her but she fell out of his grasp. Waving her finger at him as though he were a naughty child,

"Uh-uh, no touching the strippers" Raven practically glid back to him, hands travelling up his thighs, "I can touch you, but you can't touch me"

John wasn't sure if he could do that but he didn't want this stop, he just hoped that this led to sex because if Raven kept going like this he would need the release. Raven went back to her 'spot' in the room and started to remove the rest of her clothing, the sexy heels and the panty-hose rolled down, the only thing left was the barely there lace, she could see his mouth dripping with saliva, Raven kicked up her teasing a little bit more, this was getting her hotter than he realised, the other times she did this, she felt nothing but doing this for her boyfriend, it just it better. Raven turned her body around so he could see that delicious booty shaking in front of his eyes, John touched it and Raven smacked his hand away, her hurtful smack was worth it. Raven slowly dropped down so her booty was rubbing against the straining meat in his jeans, John let out a grunt but made sure that his hands didn't touch her. Raven rubbed herself up and down feeling it practically jump against the erotic rubbing of her booty. John couldn't take it any longer when her back was pressed against his chest, he pulled her lips towards his. The heat coming from them was just another charge they could use for the pleasing sensations. He let his tongue slide into her mouth, her booty still moving slowly over him. John took the chance and let a hand rest on her flat belly, when she didn't smack it away he slid it down into panties. Raven let out a grunt, is fingers finding that clit with ease. He let his fingers dance over her as much as she would allow. His free hand on her chest, massaging the mounds of flesh in time to his dancing fingers. Raven finally pulled his hands away and stood back up. Her face flustered red, she didn't want him to stop but she had an even better idea, at least she hoped it was a better idea. Raven slipped his jeans off until she had clear access, John didn't want to feel her tongue, it would be too much torture, he needed the release now. Raven pulled her soaked panties off and discarded them. Looping her leg over his hips, she let out the grunt of ultimate enjoyment as he slid inside her. Now she had the control and all he could do was enjoy, that was the goal at least. Raven slid slow at first pushing him to the edge, just when he thought the torture would never end, Raven moved herself faster until he was gripping her hips and swearing out his pleasure. Raven kissed him hard on the lips, the last final thrust being the nail in the coffin. Hot juice spilled inside her, her fingernails squeezing a hole in his ripped arms. John held on just as tight, feeling the hot wetness dripping and falling over the edge. When the high stopped and the room stopped its spinning, John gave her a sweet kiss on the nose.

"I hope you enjoyed that"

"I did" John kissed her again, "Hope that wasn't a last time"

Raven let out a giggle, she hoped that it wasn't a last time either. She liked stripping for him even if she couldn't explain why exactly.


	59. First time lover

**A/N **So another sexy scene yay! But its Jamie and Kane so onwards and enjoy! Oh and FYI this story is almost done so I hope you'll like the last few chapters and the sequel will be up ASAP, but enough of my blathering, onwards we go!

**Chapter 59 First time lover**

Kane smiled at the text message from Jamie, his fingers typing out a reply before he flipped it down. Kane was at a point in his relationship where he wanted to jump to the next level and usually he would and sadly the big red machine had resorted to nasty tactics to get his own way, but Jamie was different, for one thing he actually cared about her feelings, he hated it when she was sad. Secondly he liked his relationship, trashing it wouldn't be worth the one night of sex, and lastly he wasn't sure he could push it, so far life without sex was the best thing about this relationship with Jamie, there was no pressure, but still a part of him longed to touch her all over.

"Jamie again?"

Kane looked up to the goat-face, he wasn't even aware that Daniel had come in but there he was, goat-face and all. "Yeah, Jamie again"

"So how long have you been with this one?"

"A while" Kane replied as his phone vibrated again, he wasn't keeping track like he usually did, with Jamie everything seemed to slip away especially time, he was almost late for work one day after spending the night with her, he hadn't done that in almost twenty years, the age gap was another reason he wasn't willing to push. It was bad enough that they had thirty years between them but to push on an young girl who had a brain injury, it just screamed the advantage being taken.

"Have you two, you know?"

"No I don't know Daniel, have we what?"

Daniel blushed as Kane looked at him like he had no clue what he was on about. "You know...together?"

"What? Have we been dancing? Yeah we went last dancing last weekend"

"Thats not what I meant. Wait, you went dancing?"

Kane shrugged, dancing and Kane weren't meant to mix but Jamie had begged him and he couldn't say no, another reason he didn't want to push, Jamie was the best thing to happen to him, losing her would be a dick move. And Kane was way past making dick moves.

"Yeah, Jam wanted to go dancing, so went dancing. It was actually a really good night. I have never seen her so happy"

Daniel shook the weird thought away and went back to his original question "Have you and Jamie...you know...together?"

"I have no clue what your talking about Daniel, when you have it sorted let me know, for right now I have a text that needs answering." Kane pulled up his phone, Jamie was reminding him that she had broken fingers, he said reminding but really it was Jamie forgetting that she had already told him.

"Have you and Jamie had sex?" Daniel finally got out in a rushed breath.

Kane let that evil smirk flick to his face. "A gentleman don't kiss and tell. Especially to you goat-face"

"Whats that meant to mean?"

"Daniel, when it comes to gossip your a women, you have to spread it everywhere and I ain't ready for my business to spread every where."

Daniel spat out an insult that Kane ignored, Daniel knew he heard it because Kane smirked at the words.

_With Jamie..._

Jamie flopped at the kitchen table in front of Raven, her face twisted into question. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"You know how you said I would know when I'm ready for sex?"

"Yeah" Raven said slowly looking at her sister, she had been waiting for this the moment she found out that Jamie had Kane for a boyfriend, it wasn't Kane personally, it was the boyfriend part that made her wait for this chat.

"Well I'm ready" Jamie informed her sister. Raven couldn't help but laugh.

"Thats great Jamie, but I'm your sister so the sex won't happen between us"

Jamie giggled before turning serious, "Whats wrong with me? I'm pretty, you'd be lucky to bang me"

"Jamie you're my sister, it ain't gonna happen"

"Is it because I don't have big enough boobs? Because by the time God came around to me he was almost out of boob-mix, I think he didn't realise how much he used on you."

Raven let out another laugh, "Jamie back to the original point, you think you're ready then I say go and talk to Kane"

"What if Kane says he don't want sex?"

"Trust me, he wants sex. He's a guy, and he wants sex with his hot girlfriend."

Jamie let out a giggle, "Ok, I'll talk to Kane but if he says no then I'll never forgive you"

"Whatever"

_That night..._

Kane liked being able to come back to Jamie and think of it as home, Jamie pounced on him his big arms wrapping around her back, his lips taking her lips in sweetly.

"I missed you Kane"

Kane let a smile slip out as he carried her up the stairs "I missed you too Jamie."

"I even warmed up your side of the bed because I know you hate the coldness"

Kane let her out of his arms and let her push the door open, "Aren't you good to me"

"Yes but only because you're awesome" Jamie giggled as Kane shut the door, she started to strip off to her birthday suit, she had no idea how she was meant to tell Kane about her sex plan, but she figured he would get it eventually. Jamie took all the clothes off until she was naked, already she was liking this sex idea, it was the main reason sex sounded like a great idea, it was the one thing she could only do when she was naked. Jamie loved being naked so if this sex went well she would keep doing it just so she could be naked. Kane gave her lean frame a long look before reminding himself of the rules,

"Jamie, we've discussed this, you can't just get naked when you choose around me, the only time we can do that is the shower"

Jamie wasn't listening she was too busy pulling the covers back and making sure her broken fingers didn't do anything to upset her plan. "Now Steve, Frank. You promised me you would behave, so I don't want any mischief, thats right I said mischief"

Yes, Jamie had named her fingers and yes she was talking to them, Kane didn't expect anything less from Jamie, it was just something that made him love her more, there she was butt naked talking to her fingers as if it were normal, Jamie was being Jamie. Kane stripped off and jumped on the bed next to Jamie, making sure to cover up so she couldn't see anything.

"Ha! I win Jamie" Kane gave her a grin as scalded herself, Jamie was always racing him to jump into the bed, the last one in had to turn off the light,.

"Damn it!"

Kane laughed pulling her into bed, he couldn't resist it any longer, he had to feel her soft skin even if it was just her arm or her leg. Jamie snuggled into his chest taking in the scent.

"Kane can I ask you something?"  
"Sure babe"

"Do you want sex?"  
Kane had no idea where that came from, Jamie had never asked about it before and now suddenly there it was. When he didn't answer Jamie took that as bad.

"Oh my God I was right! You don't want sex! Damn, and I was so sure that I was wrong as usual. Don't get me wrong, I like being right but I was hoping I was wrong because now I feel all weird"

Kane shushed her with his lips, Jamie liked it when he did that because it was always a nice surprise. Now that she was used to kissing, Kane's surprise kissing was very welcome. He slowly moved so his naked frame was resting over her's, the last time he had done this they both had clothes on, they both knew that sex wasn't in the cards but it looked as though things had changed, at least Kane had hoped that because he was starting to get hard. Jamie let her hands do what they wanted, which was stroking his arms up and down, the muscles dancing under her soft touch. Kane pulled away from her, glad that she was already naked because he wasn't sure if his fingers could work buttons and clasps. The innocent blue made his words come,

"Jamie we don't have to, if you don't want too"

"I do want too, just be gentle because if you break me, you won't be allowed to play with me again"

That was already a promise he had vowed to keep, he didn't want to break Jamie anymore than she wanted to be broken. "If you want to stop at any time just say the word stop"

Jamie nodded storing the special safety word to her shot memory, if she decided that this was the wrong move, stop was her word to shout loudly. Kane kissed her again keeping most of his weight off the small girl, he kept enough on her that she could feel it but could still breathe. Kane kissed down her lips and down her neck, every pleasure point was going to be hit, he would make sure of it, he needed this to be the best experience ever for her. Jamie let out a breath, she had no idea what was happening to her body, it was shaking but not with fear or nerves, but because she wanted Kane to keep that slippery tongue on her skin. It was creating an effect that she wasn't used too. Kane let his lips slide to the valley between her perky breasts, lazily he let a nipple into his mouth as Jamie raised her body to meet the hot wet mouth. Jamie started to shake harder, her hands clenching and un-clenching, the slight pain in her fingers was nothing compared to the pleasure her nipples were feeling. Kane gave a little pull before sliding to the other neglected nipple. Jamie let out a grunt, her hand instantly clamping over her mouth. She wasn't meant to be making noise but she couldn't help it, everything just felt so good that her throat was working on its own accord. Kane put his lips back to her's, embracing her with more love than he had ever had in his entire lifetime. Jamie pushed herself into him, this was the greatest idea she had ever had, second to the double bacon wedge, a sandwich with bacon instead of bread. Kane let his lips free her,

"You ok Jam?"

Jamie nodded, now her throat wouldn't work but Kane took her nod postively because his lips went back to her skin. Inching down her neck and pulling the vocal chords again, Jamie couldn't be bothered covering her mouth, she just let it come out. Kane would soon enough tell her to shut up if he didn't like it. Kane let a smirk fall across his lips as his tongue hit her belly button, so far her grunts indicated that she was liking it, he still had the right tools in his arsenal. Jamie quivered with anticipation as Kane went below her tummy-button, his soft yet firm hands pried her legs apart. His eyes lit up when he saw Jamie was litterly dripping, it was like candy and he got to have it all for himself. Just taking it in, he moved slowly towards her open legs, if he went any faster it would vanish, thats what it felt like anyway. Jamie held her breath wondering what was going to happen next, her body squirmed as Kane's fingers had started its journey over her, opening her up and exposing the most intimate parts of her, Jamie wanted to close her legs to stop his prying eyes but his finger hit something that made her loose focus, it made her jolt and practically scream her voice box out, Kane let out a chuckle as his fingers continued its intimate dance over her, Jamie kept jolting and it only got worse when he slid a finger inside her, the resistance didn't last long and easily he slid in and out of her, the wetness coming faster and faster. Kane moved his fingers away and bent his head, carefully so Jamie wouldn't buck hard into his skull, he let his tongue run over the sweetness, Kane could felt his own pre-ooze make its presence felt, Jamie huffed a breathy gasp as that wet tongue slipped over her, jolting her magic button and prying inside that wet hole. Jamie was squirming all over the place, the enjoyment had now became a hot fire, the more she tried to stay away from it, the more Kane pushed her towards it, she couldn't remember if she had been through this before but she was liking it, Kane let his fingers flick the magic ball, his tongue sliding over her catching all the sweet honey she was dripping out, he moved so his fingers were twisting back inside her, Jamie was pretty much like a bucking bronco now, Kane moved his fingers harder and faster drawing out the hot twisting pleasure until he pulled away and her whole body seized up, the wetness exploded on her bed. Kane loved watching her body contort with such intense pleasure, Kane made his lips go back to her's so Jamie could taste what he did. It was a taste that he would never forget ever. Jamie was more than ready, her idea still the greatest one ever, she couldn't remember anything beyond that.

"Ready Jamie?"  
Jamie nodded again as Kane pulled the condom from the table beside her bed, it didn't notice it until he needed it, the devious little minx had made sure it was there for him, Kane slipped it on easily before putting himself in the right place. Slowly he pushed inside her, Jamie tensed at the intruder, it was hurting more than she thought. A little tear came to her face, she didn't expect it to hurt so much, Kane pushed until he felt the resistance snap, he stopped all together so Jamie could adjust, when she let out a breath she realised that it wasn't hurting anymore. It was just Kane inside her and that was starting to feel good. Jamie looked up at his face as he waited for her signal,

"Well this is boring,"

To her it was boring and she was wondering why sex was a big deal, so far it was just him on top of her, it wasn't a new experience, he had been on top of her loads of times. Kane let a smirk fly as he started to move hips slowly, now Jamie knew why people loved sex, feeling Kane move inside her was starting to feel better than anything, when she realised his rhythm, she started push back hitting something so ultimate that she didn't have a word to describe it, but it was bloody amazing and she had to hit it again and again, Kane pulled her lips back to his in the heated passion he hadn't felt in years, he was feeling it now and it made him thankful that he had taken care of his body for all those long years. Jamie just let her body do what it wanted, her skin connecting with his, scratching and leaving her mark, Kane pushed his hips faster making the gulps of joy sprout from her pretty little lips. Jamie was pretty sure the whole world could hear her screams but as usual Jamie didn't care, she was having too much fun to care. Kane kept going until he saw the edge of the cliff, he was about to halt it but feeling Jamie was too much. Kane running on his auto-pilot pulled from her, ripped the condom off and came all over her flat tummy, Jamie's eyes lit up even more as the hot white goo connected with her belly, instantly her hands joined it and rubbed it into her skin. Even that turned the big man on, women didn't usually like man-goo on their body but Jamie was having a ball, until it was gone and she started to lick her fingers,

"You taste really nice, like strawberries and evil"

Kane chuckled as he kissed her sweetly, he wasn't sure how strawberries and evil worked but he wasn't about to question it, now that the first time was over, Jamie wouldn't be so hesitant about doing it again, clearly the girl had enjoyed it more than she realised. Kane flopped to his side, he would get up and clean up in a moment, now he needed to get his breath back, Jamie kissed his sweaty chest, even the taste of the salt-soaked skin made her happy.

"When you're ready can we do that again?" Jamie asked hopefully, she hoped that her idea was good enough for Kane so he would want to do it again.

"Sure"

Jamie clapped her hands happily, "Yay! But this time, I get to be on top"

Kane agreed with that happily. Whatever Jamie wanted, she could have.


	60. Victory

**A/N **FYI second to last chapter, and I'm sorry about that but its third will be up asap so hopefully these hold you over until then!

**Chapter 60 Victory!**

Everything was peaceful so of course Iziah was wondering what the hell would pop up to ruin that for her, in her lifetime she had found that everything was always quiet before the storm hit, and if it was anything to do with her, that storm was a right bitch and was even harder to recover from. Usually Iziah loved the storms because she had stopped caring a long time ago, so anything bad she embraced it and used it to make sure she came out on top, but now that Randy had made her care again, she hoped that the storm wouldn't happen and it would just fuck the hell off, Iziah wasn't sure if she could handle any more crap, too much over one lifetime, it was no wonder she was such a cold bitch, she wondered if Randy had been through his own storms to make him such a cold bastard, it only made them even more perfect, to frosties finding each other to create their own light. When her phone started to ring she was a little hesitant about picking it up, if it was the storm on the other side she would tell it to fuck right off, she wasn't interested.

"What?"

"Hey Izzy" Rey said softly hoping that she wouldn't hang up.

"Oh for the love of crap! What part of fuck off don't you get? Its like you understand every language except English, Le fuck off!, Ze fuck off! Click click, fuck off! Click click!"

"Iziah I didn't want to start any shit, I just want you to know that Randy is cheating on you. I found out about an hour ago."

"Oh how conveniant" Iziah said icily, "And how was it that you found out Rey, did a fairy tell you?"

"I saw him"

"Sure you did"

Rey let out a well-timed sigh, "I knew you wouldn't believe me, so I took a couple of pics"

Iziah hung up on him and a few seconds later her phone buzzed with an incoming message, she didn't want to open it but against her will she clicked open. Her silver eyes almost popped from their sockets, like Rey had tried to tell her, Randy and some blonde together, his tongue halfway down her throat, her slutty chest pressed right up against his, the other two that came in didn't prove Randy's innocence, it only proved his guilt. Iziah kept looking at them over and over until they were burned into her skull, her boyfriend and a trashy slutty blonde whore, she wasn't sure what was sweeping her veins faster, anger or hurt. He had promised her, given her his word that he would never ever cheat on her, he would never do that to her. It all swirled throughout her body as the truth flashed in front of her eyes. She was pretty sure that her breathing wasn't coming out normally but she couldn't help it, Randy had promised her, he wouldn't cheat on her, she told him why and he gave his word that she would never have to worry about him doing that, so far looking at these pics she realised what it meant when Randy Orton gave out his word, sweet fuck all when a trashy blonde showed up. She tried to ring him but he wasn't answering and it only proved the evidence right, he was busy fucking his ho then to take a phonecall from his girlfriend.

Randy didn't answer his phone all day, when he finally got to look at it and found all those missed calls from Iziah, he instantly went back to her, Iziah didn't usually call that much unless something was wrong, usually she left a coy message after one missed call, but now there was no message, just twelve missed calls. Randy pushed the door open and found Iziah sitting at the table staring into space, her open phone sitting beside her.

"Iz, you ok?"

She looked up at him the ice pouring from her orbs, the last time he had seen that much ice from her, she had just met him.

"We are over" She spat out icily, not meeting his eyes but staying with staring at space. Randy was confused, as far as he knew they were fine and suddenly she wanted out,

"Iziah whats going on?"

"I told you, we are over. I know what it means when you give someone your word Orton, sweet fuck all and I no longer wish to be your villiage idiot"

"Iziah what the hell are you talking about?"

She thrust the phone towards him, "Explain that. Actually don't explain because it explains itself, even for an idiot like me"

Randy picked it up and before his eyes everything was explained, he was looking at himself fooling around with a trashy blonde.

"Iziah"

"Don't Randy, just don't. There is nothing you can say that will erase what I just saw. So please just leave"

Iziah pushed back from her chair so hard that the very heavy table moved at least three inches. "You gave me your word and now its over, so please do yourself a favor and just leave"

Randy wasn't ready to let her go so easily, "Iziah I can't explain these pictures, but I haven't cheated on you, ever"

Iziah shook with fury, he was still denying it even with the evidence right in front of his cold blue eyes.

"And now you're lying to me! Its right there in front of you and you're still trying to deny it!"

"I'm not trying to deny anything because theres nothing to deny! These pics aren't real!"

"They look real from where I'm standing" Iziah said coldly, "I suggest if you still want the ability to walk you will leave now"

Randy grabbed her arm and got her fist to his jaw for his efforts, Iziah stopped herself at one punch, she refused to let him win anymore than he already had.

"Like I said, we're over so now you can leave. Good-bye" Iziah stomped down to her room and bolted the door. Only now would she allow herself to cry.

**A/N Ooooh Rey finally won! Or has he? Find out in the third, its coming! And more drama in the last chapter! And when you read it please keep in mind 2 things, **

**1) There is a third and a reason for everything**

**2) If you shoot me, I can't write the 3rd in this series, Onwards! **


	61. Don't shoot me!

**A/N ** Calling it, last chapter filled with drama! Keep in mind the two things from the previous chapter,

there is a third and a reason for everything and if you shoot me I can't start the sequel, Onwards Tonto!

**Chapter 61 Don't shoot me!**

Raven heard the shouting coming mainly from her sister, she heard Randy bang on her door still protesting his innocence, she wasn't sure what to believe so she didn't really want to get involved, when she heard Randy finally leave, the basement door opened and Iziah ventured out, Raven waited until her sister had made herself a coffee before she went inside to comfort her twin.

"Spose you heard all that" Iziah said darkly, her eyes puffy and red, she hadn't cried for so long it was almost a foreign concept to Raven that Iziah could cry. Sometimes she swore that her sister didn't have tear ducts, it was obvious that she did and they were working at full force.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" Raven hugged her sister, Iziah let herself fall to the comfort, Iziah was right all along, she couldn't handle losing Randy, especially to a whore.

"I thought he was the one, I thought he was different but as always I was wrong"

Raven only hugged her tighter until Iziah shook away "Well its just another thing I gotta get over, at least it will be easier than Damien"

"Izzy" Raven got worried when her sister mentioned Damien, it only cemented how depressed and upset she was.

"I'm just saying it was hard getting over Damien, but compared to this, getting over Randy will be easier, Randy was just another guy screwing me over, Damien was..." Iziah trailed off, it didn't need to be said, Damien had meant everything to Iziah. More than anyone else in the world, even more than herself or Jamie. Getting over Damien was the hardest thing her sister ever had to do. They all knew that Iziah wouldn't be able to do it twice in one life time.

"You want me to go to Tom's and get you some vodka?"

"Could you? I really feel like getting trashed until I can't feel feelings anymore"

Raven kissed her cheek "Alright, I'll be back in twenty, if I'm not, come and get me. I'm probably playing arcade games"

Iziah let a small smile go by, if she wasn't so depressed she would of gone with her but Iziah only felt like sitting down and waiting for the world to become a better place. She didn't hold much hope of that.

Almost half an hour later Raven wasn't back and Iziah let out an annoyed sigh, she knew today was the day that Raven decided to play the arcade machines. Picking up the phone she dialled her sisters number only to find her cell had been left on the kitchen counter, trust Raven to forget her phone today of all days. Iziah slammed it down and shouted to Jamie that she was going to get Raven. Iziah opened the door and started down the hill, as she got closer to the bottom she heard grunts like an injured dog, walking faster she found the source. Raven was at the bottom bleeding profusely.

"Raven!" Iziah reached her sister, she was clutching her stomach and muttering in pain. Iziah rung the ambulance hoping to God that her sister and her baby were ok, deep down she knew only one of them would be and her name began with R.

As soon as Raven was admitted to the hospital she rung John and left him a message, when he called back he was screeching towards the hospital, asking a million questions about a mile a minute. Finally at long last John arrived, his face twisting with every emotion that Iziah was feeling, one look at Iziah, John just knew the bad news, Raven had lost the baby. John pulled her into his arms and just hugged her, right now they were still hoping that Raven would pull through, neither of them could take it if they lost Raven as well.

**Three weeks later...**

Raven was finally released from the hospital, John had spent that time with her, he knew she wasn't handling it well. Raven hadn't said a word, it was just silence even when the tears slid down her face she was silent. Raven had nothing to say, she let God have his final victory, he had always promised that the evilness she had wouldn't go un-punished and now he had delivered on his promise, he had taken her baby before it even had a chance at life, as a final twist, he had tried to take her too but she held on, as she walked through the door, she wasn't sure why she even bothered holding on, she should of just let go and she wouldn't have to deal with this shitty after math. John tried to be patient, he really did but after three weeks it was beginning to wear thin, he could understand that she was hurting but so was he, they needed to try and pick up the peices together, but Raven didn't want to know, she just wanted to stay in her silence and without her, he wasn't sure if he could move on without her.

"She'll start talking soon, just give her more time" Iziah told him softly as Raven sat down at the table, her unfocused eyes staring into space. "John I know this hard but you have to hang in"

"Do you know?"

Iziah sighed "Trust me, if anyone knows what you two are feeling right now, its me. Just give her time, she'll start talkin soon and when she does, she's gonna need you"

That night as dinner started Raven sat still not moving, not doing anything. What was the point in doing anything? Her baby had been stolen by a vengeful God, what was the point in doing anything anymore.

"Raven you should eat something" John said softly but not even getting a response from his girlfriend, he was just glad that Jamie wasn't there, Iziah had sent her to stay with her father so Raven had the proper time she needed to recover.

"John's right Rae, you need to eat"

"Raven! For fucks sake, eat!"

Iziah kicked him hard "Don't fucking yell, that ain't gonna help!"

"Nothing is gonna make this better, she needs to stop ignoring it and face it"

"John I can understand that your upset, and I agree Raven needs to face this, but you getting angry at her isn't going to help that"

"You don't understand Iziah, so kindly shut up"

"Get out!" Iziah spat, "If you're gonna act like an asshole then you can fuck off"

John let out a breath, he didn't mean to get so angry, but so far he needed Raven and she refused to be there. They could only get through this together but she had just stopped listening and caring. How was he meant to move on if she refused to help.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so angry, its just hard"

Iziah let out another sigh, "I know that Cena, but getting angry isn't gonna solve anything"

"I don't want to eat, I want to wallow. Let me have that at least" Raven said quietly, making John jump, he had forgotten she was there.

"Raven you can't wallow, you have to face this"

"You have no right to say that John, you have no idea what its like to lose a child,"

"It was my child too Raven"

"Stop it!" Iziah yelled making them both shut it, "This isn't helping any one, so stop it"

John let out a sigh "Sorry. Look Raven, we both lost a child and we need each other to get through this, so please don't shut me out,"

"I'm not shutting anyone out, I just want to wallow so please just leave me alone"

John had had enough, he knew it was the wrong move but his teather had come to its end, "Fine" He got up and went to the door, "I'm leaving but if I leave now, I'm not coming back. So make your choice, do you want me to leave"

They didn't say anything which made John make the wrong choice again. He walked out the door and let it slam behind him. Once again he had walked away.

**A/N So thats the end! Sequel will be up sometime next week, so hopefully this holds you guys and gals over, and remember shooting me won't make it come any faster! **


End file.
